A Story Now Told
by LuminaLunii97
Summary: When Hogwarts decides to stop the second war before it begins, Harry and co. are going to have a walk through memory lane and an insight into the future. When all is said and done, what will change and who will stay the same? Can they make the future better? Edited for mistakes and added new passages 1/28
1. Before We Begin

So I just wanted to point a few things out as I am in fact planning on changing a few things in this story. In a way, while they are reading the HP books this is in fact an au from the original world. Mainly because of Hogwarts and the books. Rereading his own life and understanding it more will change Harry. Obviously I've made him much more vocal than how he was in fourth year, but I think anyone would once they realize just how much of their life is going to be laid out for hundreds of people to hear.

This will focus a lot on family for Harry and his relationships with others. More than one person is getting a new chance with a look into their futures and Harry's perspective on everything. They're old enough to have harder discussions and this is a good moment where Harry isn't treated completely like a pariah in fifth year. Also, Voldemort doesn't know of the connection so there isn't a large chance of him catching onto what's happening, like I believe he would when they read in fifth year. Also, I don't want Harry to have Cedric's death on his conscious. This is meant to be a chance for even small bit of his innocence to stay, even if a few elements remain.

I don't know how many of the canon relationships will remain, but be warned Harry/Ginny is probably not going to happen at all. Currently, he still sees her as Ron's sister and he's going to be interacting with way more people than he did originally. I just don't like the pairing, so I'm not putting it in.

In a way, I feel as though they are losing a part of who they will all be in the end, but I want Harry's story shown. I want him a chance to heal past and future hurts, to be more than just a martyr that became what others believed he should be. I'm ranting, but I don't care. Harry deserved better and while it's awkward having his life story read out, it's important for others to understand more and recognize just what Harry is willing to do for their world.

There will be things that happen still and some people may not like it, but I'm mainly writing this for myself so if you don't like the changes I make, I'm sorry but I won't change it.

Also, I'm aware some of this sounds similar to other read the books, but to be honest there are certain moments that have only a few ways someone could possibly react. I'm not stealing other's ideas. I specifically waited over a month to start this after reading a different fic so I apologize if it sounds similar to another's work but it's not intentional and I'm not changing it just because it has a few similar reactions.

I can't think of anything else to discuss but I'll hopefully be posting a few more chapters after tonight, but it depends. Thank you for reading the story and hope you are all enjoying it. Happy readings!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HARRY POTTER AND MAKE NO ATTEMPT TO NO MATTER HOW MUCH I LOVE IT. Okay that's it.


	2. Prologue

The Great Hall was filled with voices as all students and teachers from the three schools were enjoying their breakfast. Some were discussing what happened during the Second Task while others were debating what the third would entail.

Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor table, stewing over Snape's threats and Sirius' plan to visit at Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione sat beside him, arguing once again though Harry had tuned them both out. They were sat near the very end close to the teacher's table so were some of the last to note the small crowned entering the Great Hall.

Everybody was surprised when a large group of people came strolling in through the doors. It was an eclectic group to say the least. Harry noted the Minister of Magic walking in with a lady wearing a monocle. Behind them was a group of wizards that Harry thought could be aurors.

Harry was even more shocked when he noticed the Weasleys, Professor Lupin and a black shaggy dog following the group. There were two other ladies, one of which Harry recognized as Neville's grandmother. The other lady was a regal looking woman with long blonde hair. Harry thought she looked familiar but couldn't remember from where.

She glanced over at the Slytherin table before looking back towards the group. The Weasley parents waved over at them all along with Lupin, but the dog trotted over to Harry, putting his paws on Harry's shoulders and licking his cheek. Harry laughed a bit nervously as others watched on, petting Sirius' head.

"Gross, Padfoot," he murmured just as Dumbledore stood up, smiling genially.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of all your company?" Albus asked, eyes curious.

"Albus, surely you jest. You requested us to come here," the lady in the monocle said, frowning. Dumbledore matched her expression.

"I'm sorry Madame Bones, but I made no such request," he answered back, his face darkening in confusion.

Nobody had a chance to speak again as, suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall slammed shut once more. Many of the Aurors turned back around, their wands in hand.

Everyone watched as a faint golden glow appeared around the doors, including the small one behind the teachers table. Hagrid stood up, attempting to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

Many of the Aurors also went to the larger doors and attempted to open it, but nothing happened.

"Just what is the meaning of this!" Fudge blustered, obviously upset and nervous.

There was suddenly a bright trill as a flash of fire appeared up in front of the staff table. As the smoke cleared, everyone looked in confusion as a phoenix held the old Sorting Hat in its talons.

"Fawkes," Dumbledore looked at his familiar questioningly.

A stool appeared beneath the phoenix and it set the hat down, flying over to the staff table and watching on. Everyone stared at the Sorting Hat as it began to speak.

"I am sure you are all curious why you have been summoned here, though it was not by the headmaster," the hat started but was quickly interrupted.

"By whom, then?" the minister asked in annoyance.

"Why, by Hogwarts herself," the hat said, amused as many people began speaking at once.

Everyone quieted when there was a soft golden glow underneath the hat. A wave of magic rolled through the room, sending shivers down everyone's back. Candles flickered from a nonexistent wind. Nobody understood what just happened, but many were aware that something incredibly powerful just occurred. As the hat began to speak again, its voice echoed through the room, ringing with authority.

"Hogwarts has seen what is to become of her school and children inside it. She has seen the beginnings of a war once won to begin anew and a young man with a destiny foretold that leads the way to victory," as the hat spoke many people began to look at Harry whose face turned red. The expressions varied from awed toto annoyed to hatred, but nearly everyone agreed about who the hat was talking about. Ron and Hermione both grabbed Harry's arms in support, helping him relax a bit.

"She has seen the battles and the suffering of children in her care that has happened and will come. She has seen the sacrifice willingly given to save a world that has many times turned its back on its savior and would have done so many times again."

Many of the students in the room were shocked by what the hat was saying, even though some of the younger and denser ones did not understand what the hat was implying. There were many Hogwarts' students in the room who felt bursts of guilt as they remembered exact times they had, in fact, ostracized the Boy-Who-Lived, even including that year, though many still held onto their annoyance of his name in the cup.

"She has watched as teachers belittled and mocked their charges, stifling the potential of many. She knows of the corruption of those in power who refuse to listen and see the truth, all for their own convenience," many of the students looked at Snape, who was scowling and sneering at anyone he made eye contact with.

"She has seen all this and has decided that she will change it. She will stop what so many have chosen to ignore. She will right the wrongs and make the guilty pay for their crimes. She will tell a story. A story of a boy; a wizard raised by muggles, defined by a scar and lived on to save many lives."

Lightning flashed across the ceiling, though there was no storm. The students and headmasters of the other two schools started complaining, though they could do nothing to leave the hall.

"Are we really going to listen to this nonsense?" Snape sneered, "The brat already has enough arrogance as it is."

"Severus! You will not talk about a student like that," McGonagall said just as Padfoot began growling.

Harry was too busy crouching even lower in his seat to really care. In fact, he thought he may end up having a panic attack. He wasn't sure what the hat planned to tell them all exactly, but he had a bad feeling the Dursley's would be in it. Harry tried very hard to separate that part of his life away from Hogwarts. He just hoped the hat didn't know everything.

"It's alright, Harry," Hermione soothed as Padfoot turned back to whine in concern. Remus frowned, wanting to help but didn't really think Harry accept help from him.

"Yeah, mate, now everyone will get to hear the real stories!" Ron said, sounding pretty happy. Hermione glared at him as Harry decided, very firmly, he was not a fan of that idea. They all looked up as the lady called Madame Bones spoke.

"What, exactly, are we all doing here? We have jobs to do and will need to leave to do them," she spoke, though it was with a very neutral tone.

"As this story contains sensitive information about the Dark Lord and how he is defeated, Hogwarts will not allow anyone who has come to leave until the tale is done and plans can be carried out. No owls shall be delivered to the outside or messages to be sent any other way until you all finish the stories," the hat declared.

Here, the other schools complained once more about refusing to stay stuck in a school that wasn't theirs.

"Fear not, you will be able to go back to your dorms and guest areas when the reading finished for the day. You will not, however, be able to leave the wards, through the air or sea," the hat glanced at the two other headmasters.

Madam Maxime frowned, but didn't fight the hat. Karkaroff scowled, muttering angrily to himself, but since his students didn't fight against the idea, he quickly lost his conviction.

"Exactly how long will that take, then," Madame Bones asked, much more interested now that defeating the dark lord was mentioned. Murmurs spread throughout the hall at the allegation, many paling in fear, others becoming worried.

The Minister was ready to deny all possibility of him being alive but could only keep his mouth shut at Madame Bones' fierce glare.

"How fast can you all read?" the hat asked amused as Fawkes once again picked up the hat and brought it to the table.

Everyone could see there were now a stack of books on top of the stool, most likely from the earlier golden light. Madame Bones said a few incantations to make sure they were safe before picking up the first book and reading out the title.

"**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**," she called out.

Many people who didn't know about Harry's first year were intrigued, while some, like Dumbledore now grew nervous. The trio as well were surprised, remembering back to their first year. They shared a glance, realizing these may actually have some truth to them.

"Oh, to hell with it," Amelia Bones muttered, turning towards the first page.


	3. Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived

"Chapter One: **The Boy Who Lived,**" Madam Bones read out. Harry groaned, though only his friends heard.

"**Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much." **Amelia paused in confusion.

"Who are they?" one of the students asked loudly. Harry paled.

"No," he pleaded, glaring at the book.

"I'm sure the book will explain," Hermione said, glancing at Harry with worry.

"**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense."**

"Well aren't they a boring lot," George said, smirking over at Harry, who could only smile weakly.

**"Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors."**

Many people snickered throughout the room.

"How charming," Padma said sarcastically. Harry smiled a bit at that.

**"The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley, and in their opinion, there was no finer boy anywhere."**

Harry snorted along with the younger Weasley brothers.

"Small? Really? He didn't just start out as a pig?" Fred asked laughingly.

"Fred Weasley! Watch your mouth," his mother scolded though he didn't seem to be very repentant.

Many looked over at the Gryffindor table, curious. Harry only rolled his eyes, refusing to explain anything about people he'd rather not be related to. Amelia looked curiously at the boy but kept reading.

**"The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters."**

McGonagall glared at the book.

"There's nothing wrong with the Potters!" many people shouted out, the Weasleys and teachers the loudest. Harry smiled sadly at his friends who were all offended on his behalf.

**"Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be."**

"James wasn't a good for nothing," Remus growled.

"That's not even a real word," Hermione complained, making her friends laugh.

**"The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that."**

"A child like what?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

People began muttering in curiosity. Harry looked around, sighing in annoyance. He refused to indulge people in this, no matter how many turned to look at him for answers.

**"When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair."**

"Who picks out their most boring tie?" Fred snorted.

"Why would someone sort their ties based on boringness?" George added.

"Mental," they both said, making Harry laugh.

**"None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window.** **At half past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. 'Little tyke,' chortled Mr Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive."**

"How could he approve of such behavior?" Molly Weasley said, aghast.

Many of the adults in the room agreed, frowning at the book.

"So, it begins," Harry sighed out quietly. His friends looked at him, concerned.

**"It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map."**

There was a pause, then many people snorted, some snickering.

"Bonkers he is," Ron muttered, though Hermione noted McGonagall's head whipped up to look at the book.

Harry, too, glanced over at his professor along with a few other students.

**"For a second, Mr Dursley didn't realise what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back."**

Now most of the school was looking over at Professor McGonagall in curiosity.

"Is that you, Minerva?" Pomona asked.

"I'm sure the book will say," she answered stiffly, not enjoying remembering that day.

**"As Mr Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive – no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town, he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day."**

"That's definitely McGonagall," the twins stated.

"What's a drill?" Called out an older pureblood Gryffindor. Most other purebloods looked just as confused.

"It's used to make holes in the ground for construction," Arthur Weasley answered excitedly. Harry smiled, remembering explaining that to the older man. His family just smiled indulgently at him.

**"But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks."**

"What's wrong with cloaks?" A Slytherin asked, mildly offended.

"Muggles don't wear cloaks or robes," Harry said, looking over.

There was more muttering around the room, but no further comment, though Amelia looked a bit concerned that most of the students didn't know this.

**"Mr Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes – the get-ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion."**

"Stupid?" Lavender exclaimed, scandalized.

"Cloaks aren't stupid!" Parvati called out, most agreeing with her terms.

"Honestly, Vernon would consider anything he doesn't wear stupid," Harry snorted before promptly going red and ignoring everyone after his outburst.

**"He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him!"**

"Oh yes!" cried Fred.

"The absolute horror!" George yelled.

"We must all bow before the fashion wizard!" They both yelled, then paused.

"Oh wait," they both said, looking at each other before snickering.

"Guess that kicks him out of the running, then," Fred said, grinning.

A few people started laughing though most just rolled their eyes. Bill and Charlie watched their younger brothers fondly.

"**But then it struck Mr Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt – these people were obviously collecting for something ... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on, and a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, his mind back on drills."**

"One track mind, that one," Seamus said. Many nodded in agreement.

**"Mr Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning."**

"Really, what could possibly be happening that everyone begins ignoring the Statute?" Fudge complained, before pausing, his face going slightly pale.

Many of the adults exchanged glances, already having an inkling of what day this was.

**"He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more."**

"Charming, truly the epitome of a gentleman" Daphne Greengrass remarked sarcastically.

Harry laughed, grinning over at the Slytherin girl, who only raised an eyebrow back. Many people watched the interaction in surprise, the Slytherins and Gryffindors glaring at the opposite person respectively.

"Harry, mate," Ron stared, "did you just…smile at a Slytherin?" he asked, mildly disgusted.

Harry rolled his eyes, lightly hitting Ron on the back of his head.

"Oi!" he shouted indignantly.

"Don't judge all the Slytherins just because of the few we've talked to," he said, shaking his head.

Hermione looked at him curiously, though her eyes shone in obvious approval.

Sirius watched this with narrowed eyes, looking over at the pretty blonde haired, blue eyed girl, before huffing and laying down next to the trio.

**"He was in a very good mood until lunch-time, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road,"**

"You're joking," Harry yelled out shocked and exaggeratedly panicked, "he actually walked?"

Many people snickered at this while most of the adults looked amused. Amelia pursed her lips against a smile and inclined her head at the boy.

**"to buy himself a bun from the baker's opposite."**

"Ah," Harry nodded sagely, "that makes much more sense."

Many of the students began laughing openly, though most of the Slytherins kept to only smirking in amusement. Harry sighed dramatically.

"Alas, that will probably be the last time he walks so much in the next thirteen years," he told his friends who all laughed harder. Hermione tried to look stern, but it didn't work well with the smile on her face.

**"He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

'**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard –'**

'– **yes, their son, Harry –'"**

Silence descended on the hall as people began to connect what was happening, many looking over at Harry who once again seemed to find interest in the ceiling. Hermione and Ron leaned against him in silent support, making him smile.

Remus, Sirius and the adults that knew the Potters all wore sorrowful expression at their suspicions being proven true.

**"Mr Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them but thought better of it."**

"Glad to know we terrified him before he even met us," Fred muttered, half-heartedly trying to raise everyone's spirits.

Harry smiled at him in thanks though his mother sent him a disapproving glance.

**"He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking ... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold."**

Hermione was horrified.

"He didn't even know your name?" she asked, angered. Harry shrugged.

"It's not like he ever cared," Harry whispered back. Hermione's eyes glistened but she only glared at the book like many others were now doing.

**"There was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her – if he'd had a sister like that ... but all the same, those people in cloaks ...** **He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon, and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. 'Sorry,' he grunted,"**

"First walking, now an apology to a stranger. Are you sure this is about Vernon Dursley?" Harry asked curiously.

Many people were becoming curious about just what kind of relationship Harry had with his relatives if this was how he thought of them.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley scolded, "mind your manners."

Harry looked down, though he wasn't at all repentant.

**"as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare: 'Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy happy day!'"**

"Well now it's confirmed," Amelia commented, "though, really, whoever this is wasn't thinking very straight."

"There was much to celebrate," Albus commented, though his gaze strayed to Harry sadly.

Harry glared at his plate, completely disagreeing with that statement.

"Yeah congrats your dark lord is dead and so are my parents," he muttered bitterly.

"Oh Harry," Hermione hugged him tightly, though he didn't really respond. His friends looked worried but didn't really know how to comfort him.

**"And the old man hugged Mr Dursley around the middle and walked off. Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination."**

"Seriously?" George called out.

"Who doesn't approve of imagination?" Fred asked indignantly, though nobody answered.

**"As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood – was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. 'Shoo!' said Mr Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look."**

Most of the Gryffindors snickered, looking at their Head of House.

"Definitely McGonagall," Dean said.

**"Was this normal cat behavior, Mr. Dursley wondered."**

"No, definitely not," Amelia commented, glancing at the Transfiguration mistress.

**"Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learnt a new word ('Shan't!')."**

"That is not a good word to learned," Pomona said disapprovingly, many of the older women nodding in agreement.

People listened about the news channel in curiosity.

"Evening news?" Arthur asked curiously.

"They watch reports on a television screen. News channels usually run throughout the day," Hermione explained.

"What's a television?" a younger Ravenclaw asked. Hermione paused in thought.

"It's like our moving pictures but it's in real time and the people are broadcasting from a television station," Hermione answered as simply as she could.

"You can all ask me about these items later when there is time," Charity Burbage called out as Amelia stopped describing the news report. Many Ravenclaws began writing down the words and questions for future reference.

**"Mr Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters ...**

**Mrs Dursley came into the living-room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. 'Er – Petunia, dear – you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?'**

**As he had expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister."**

Snape sneered at the book.

_Of course, precious Tuney couldn't stand being reminded of the better sister._

Many adults glared at the book again, Sirius growling quietly.

"How awful," Augustus said scathingly. She remembered Lily well from being her daughter-in-law's friend. She glanced over at Harry Potter. She should have known him well, by now, but unfortunately there was no chance after that night, though she hoped he and Neville got along well.

**"'No,' she said sharply. 'Why?'**

'**Funny stuff on the news,' Mr Dursley mumbled. 'Owls ... shooting stars ... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today ...'**

'**So?' snapped Mrs Dursley.**

'**Well, I just thought ... maybe ... it was something to do with ... you know ... her lot.'**

**Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley**

**wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name 'Potter'.**

**He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could,**

'**Their son – he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?'**

'**I suppose so,' said Mrs Dursley stiffly.**

'**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?'**

'**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me.'"**

"It is not!" Many of the girls yelled out. Harry looked around surprised.

"Well it used to be more of a Potter family name, but it has been used more often recently as middle names," Amelia commented.

"Really?" Harry asked, interested, "why?"

Many people looked over incredulously.

"Harry," Hermione sighed, exasperated, "you defeated a dark lord remember?" Harry blushed and looked down.

"You are seriously the worst person to end up being famous," Ron groaned, making the others around them laugh. Harry only glared at him.

**"'Oh, yes,' said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. 'Yes, I quite agree.'**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden.**

**The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did ... if it got out that they were related to a pair of – well, he didn't think he could bear it."**

"Really, these may be the rudest people I've known," Molly huffed, crossing her arms and staring worriedly at Harry.

A few others who knew where he lived were also becoming concerned. If this was how they acted before Harry even started living with them, how exactly do they treat the young Potter?

**"The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind ... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect them ..."**

"That sounds ominous," Angelina Johnson commented.

**"How very wrong he was.**"

"And that confirms it," Alicia followed up.

**"Mr Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched, and its eyes narrowed."**

"Oh, who is it?" Colin Creevey asked, bouncing in his seat excitedly. Others looked at him in bemusement, the Gryffindors used to his energetic antics.

**"Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice."**

Every single person looked at Dumbledore, who just looked amused.

"Huh," Harry said, staring intently at Dumbledore, "has his nose been broken before?" he asked, a bit too loudly if the laughter around the hall was any indication.

Before any teacher could reprimand him, though, Albus chuckled lightly.

"Indeed, it has," he answered, making no attempt to explain further.

**"This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome."**

"Alas, I was in fact aware," he stated, happily, seemingly unconcerned.

**"He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, 'I should have known.'**

**He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him."**

"Wicked," Ron said, many others looking up at the headmaster curiously.

"How does that work with electricity?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Very small amounts of magic won't affect it too much," Dumbledore explained, "otherwise no muggleborns would be able to live in normal muggle houses, now would they?"

Hermione nodded in understanding while others were also happy to have this answered.

**"If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

'**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.'**

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled."**

Many students looked over curiously, never having seen a ruffled McGonagall.

Said professor just pursed her lips.

**"'How did you know it was me?' she asked.**

'**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly.'**

'**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day,' said Professor McGonagall.**

'**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.'**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

'**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right,' she said impatiently.**

'**You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news.'**

**She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. 'I heard it. Flocks of owls ... shooting stars ... Well,**

**they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.'**

Many of the adults chuckled at that, agreeing with the professor who just huffed in renewed annoyance.

**"'You can't blame them,' said Dumbledore gently. 'We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.'**

'**I know that,' said Professor McGonagall irritably. 'But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours.'**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on: 'A fine thing it would be if, on the very day YouKnow-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?'"**

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, knowing that wasn't true at all, though only Neville and the twins seemed to catch the expression.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked. The trio glanced at him.

"I'd rather let the books say," Harry commented lightly.

This inspire much confidence in their friends or family.

**"'No, thank you,' said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons. 'As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone –'**

'**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this "You-Know-Who" nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name:"**

Amelia paused, staring at the name in concern.

"Truly, Amelia, it is just a name," Dumbledore commented kindly.

After a few more seconds of silence, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Voldemort!" he shouted, causing many to flinch, three in pain.

"I'm mostly sure the name will come up many times in the book so you should learn to live with it, now," Dumbledore said, smiling over at Harry. Amelia sighed.

**"Voldemort.' Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice. 'It all gets so confusing if we keep saying "YouKnow-Who".' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.'**

'**I know you haven't,' said Professor McGonagall, sounding halfexasperated, half-admiring. 'But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know – oh, all right, Voldemort – was frightened of.'**

'**You flatter me,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'Voldemort had powers I will never have.'"**

Many looked over in shock at the older man.

"That's only because Dumbledore wouldn't stoop to his level," Harry yelled out, making others look towards him. He stared back defiantly, daring others to contradict him.

"Thank you, Harry," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

**"'Only because you're too – well – noble to use them.'**

'**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs.'"**

As half the students fake gagged, most of the teachers only shook their heads fondly.

"Oh Albus," Pomfrey said exasperated.

**"Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, 'The owls are nothing to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?'"**

There was a solemn silence and Minerva looked down sadly. Padfoot whimpered slightly, causing Harry to rub his head comfortingly.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true.**

**Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.**

'**What they're saying,' she pressed on, 'is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're – dead.'"**

Remus and many others made pained faced, Molly began tearing up.

Everyone in the hall looked down in a respectful silence for the dead.

Harry felt he was a bit short of breath, not liking this conversation at all, and especially in the place they were having it. He was never really sure who exactly had left at the Dursley's, but he had a sinking feeling he was listening to the event now.

**"Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

'**Lily and James ... I can't believe it ... I didn't want to believe it ... Oh, Albus ...'**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. 'I know ... I know ...' he said heavily."**

Minerva sniffed quietly, still unable to believe they were truly gone. Harry looked up at the head table at his professor.

"Did you know them well?" he asked curiously, his voice carrying around the room. Minerva looked up, giving Harry a fond smile.

"Yes, I knew them quite well. They were two of my best students," she explained, glancing at Remus who smiled sadly at her. Harry paused, his face unsure, but his eyes shone with a familiar desperation he's felt for many years.

"Could you tell me about them sometime?" he asked slowly. Minerva blinked, slightly surprised.

"Have you not talked about them with anybody?" she asked. Harry shifted, uncomfortable as everyone stared at him, some shocked, others suspicious.

"Not as often as I'd hoped," he explained, glancing apologetically at Padfoot who began to feel incredibly guilty at this.

Flitwick looked over at the young Potter, remembering his old students. He had almost taken Lily on for a Charms mastery. They even met up a few times her first year out of school, so he did have some stories he could tell Harry.

"I'll be sure to remedy that," McGonagall said kindly, smiling at Harry fondly. Harry smiled back happily.

**"Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. 'That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or**

**how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone.'**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly."**

The stares were back, and Harry's friends looked sharply at multiple people, trying to get them to stop. Harry observed the ceiling once again, lamenting this aspect of his life. He really hated it.

** "'It's – it's true?' faltered Professor McGonagall. 'After all he's done ... all the people he's killed ... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding ... of all the things to stop him ... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?'**

'**We can only guess,' said Dumbledore. 'We may never know.'"**

Harry looked at Dumbledore in confusion.

"He told me at the end of first year how it happened," Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione.

"Maybe he just doesn't want others to know?" Hermione suggested, glancing at the headmaster unsurely. Ron shrugged, unconcerned.

**"Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, 'Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?'**

'**Yes,' said Professor McGonagall. 'And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?'**

'**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now.'"**

Many in the hall were aghast at this, several yelling in protest. Amelia frowned, not agreeing with the decision in the slightest. Augusta narrowed her eyes.

"Now, that is blatantly untrue," she called out, causing many to quiet down. Harry perked up curiously.

"While they may be the _closest_ family he has, they certainly are not the only family. There are many families with at least some ties to Potter blood, however distantly, most of them wizards and witches. Not to mention he's my daughter's godson, she should have been informed about this before the Death Eater attack," she rebuked Dumbledore, glaring.

"I'm what?" Harry asked in shock. Augusta looked over, nodding sharply.

"Of course, your mother was Neville's godmother," she explained before pausing, "you didn't know?" she looked over at Neville who was blushing and looking down.

Harry glanced at his friend, feeling a bit hurt at not having been told this.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked, obviously upset.

"I thought you already knew," he muttered, "and didn't want to acknowledge it." Harry frowned.

"Of course, I'd want to acknowledge it. We're godbrothers, that makes us family," Harry said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Hermione smiled fondly at Harry, while Ron had a few mixed feelings about this. He had just got his friendship back with Harry and wasn't sure how this would change it. Neville, on the other hand, couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face at Harry's statement.

Many of the girls around them cooed, causing the two shy boys to blush in mild embarrassment. Augusta turned back to Dumbledore who was still smiling placidly, though it looked a bit strained.

"We will be discussing this decision," she promised, looking at him fiercely before nodding at Amelia to continue.

**"'You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?' cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. **

'**Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!'"**

"At least one of you is talking sense," Amelia muttered.

**"'It's the best place for him,' said Dumbledore firmly. 'His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter.'"**

"A letter?" exclaimed Amelia, "how could you possibly explain all this in a letter? Why is a letter even needed? You're there in person."

McGonagall only glared at Dumbledore who didn't answer, making Amelia scowl and look back at the book.

**"'A letter?' repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. 'Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in future – there will be books written about Harry – every child in our world will know his name!'"**

The twins snorted.

"Harry Potter day!" they cried out gleefully.

"Yes, yes brilliant idea professor," Fred joked, grinning up at Minerva who only narrowed her eyes at the twins. Harry sighed.

"Isn't there some law against not being able to use another person's name in fake stories?" Harry asked Hermione who began to look very curious. He could easily see that the library will be the first place she'll be heading once they are let out of the great hall.

**"'Exactly,' said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. 'It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?'**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, 'Yes – yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?' She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it."**

"Well that's a disturbing thought, professor, I really didn't need that imagery," Harry called out, looking a bit green.

Many chuckles sounded throughout at the room as Minerva's lips twitched.

"My pleasure Mr. Potter," she responded. He only huffed in response.

** "'Hagrid's bringing him.'**

'**You think it – wise – to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?'"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," Harry called out, causing Hagrid to smile, even though he was still a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid, I didn't mean it like that," McGonagall said over to her colleague who smiled at her.

"S'alright," he mumbled.

** "'I would trust Hagrid with my life,' said Dumbledore."**

Ron snorted, looking at Harry.

"Next thing we know, you'll be walking around in light blue robes with stars on them," he teased Harry, who went red at the laughs around him.

"Ronald," Hermione sighed in exasperation while a few teachers looked over disapprovingly.

Dumbledore only chucked and smiled at Harry, who just went redder.

**"'I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place,' said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, 'but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to – what was that?'**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them."**

"Wicked," many of the boys said.

Most of the girls just rolled their eyes in annoyance.

** "If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting**

**astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

'**Hagrid,' said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. 'At last. And where did you get that motorbike?'**

'**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,' said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. 'Young Sirius Black lent it me. I've got him, sir.'"**

"Interesting isn't it!" Harry yelled out, causing everyone to look over.

"You're all so sure Sirius betrayed my parents, yet he gave Hagrid a way to take me away from the wreckage? If he was there, why not attack me then as a baby?" Harry looked pointedly at Fudge who flushed.

There were murmurs running through the room, Amelia looking over at Harry curiously.

"Are you suggesting he's innocent?" she asked.

Harry smiled innocently, making the teachers look at him in bemusement.

"I'm sure we'll read about it," he commented, patting Padfoot fondly on the head.

When he made no further comment, she moved back to the story. The aurors were glancing between the boy and minister who seemed to be having a staring contest with each other. The Minister lost.

** "'No problems, were there?'**

'**No, sir – house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol.'"**

Many of the girls cooed, causing Harry to blush and his friends to snicker.

**"Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep.**

**Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning."**

As people glanced over once more, Harry glared, patting his hair down self-consciously.

"You know that never works," Ron said, amused.

"Shut up," Harry muttered.

** "'Is that where –?' whispered Professor McGonagall.**

'**Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'He'll have that scar for ever.'**

'**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?'**

'**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the**

**London Underground. Well – give him here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with.'**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house."**

Harry felt dread even knowing this was all in the past. His dismay while staring at the book was obvious to those around him, who all glanced at each other in concern.

**"'Could I – could I say goodbye to him, sir?' asked Hagrid.**

**He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

'**Shhh!' hissed Professor McGonagall. 'You'll wake the Muggles!'**

'**S-s-sorry,' sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. 'But I c-c-can't stand it – Lily an'**

**James dead – an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles –'"**

Harry smiled over at the half-giant sadly.

"Thank you, Hagrid," he said sincerely.

The man just smiled, his eyes glistening.

**"'Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found,' Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden**

**wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and then came back to the other two."**

There was a pause as everyone looked at the three in shock.

"You are not seriously just leaving him there on the doorstep!" Molly cried in outrage.

"We had charms placed on him to protect him until his aunt took him in," Dumbledore answered, but that didn't seem to help.

"What if a stray dog came! It was the beginning of November, he could have froze to death! Why didn't you wake up his aunt and uncle?" Hermione cried out, before going red at realizing her outburst.

McGonagall looked highly displeased, but not at Hermione.

"I confess, I wasn't in a proper state of mind that night," she said, looking apologetically at Harry who just shrugged, still a bit shocked.

"This is really a terrible way of handling the situation," Amelia scolded them, "not to mention, it sounds very likely they would not have been options James and Lily would have chosen."

"No, I doubt they would have been," Augusta said, anger simmering in her eyes, "exactly why did you decide this to begin with?" she asked Albus abruptly, who sighed sorrowfully.

"The Ministry was still tracking down Death Eaters. It wasn't safe to take him there. I couldn't just leave him with anyone," Dumbledore explained but that only calmed everyone slightly.

"What's done is done, but we will be having a discussion on the legality of all this later, Headmaster," Amelia informed him seriously.

**"For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

'**Well,' said Dumbledore finally, 'that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.'**

'**Yeah,' said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. 'I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir.'**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

'**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall,' said**

**Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose**

**in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

'**Good luck, Harry,' he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone."**

"Yeah, I'm gonna need it," Harry murmured quietly to himself. Hermione and Ron pat his arms sympathetically.

**"A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley ... **

Many people grimaced at that.

"**He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: 'To Harry Potter – the boy who lived!'"**

"That's the end of the chapter," Amelia announced, glancing over at the young savior.

She didn't know much about the boy other than what her niece told her, which wasn't much. The whole fiasco with the tournament was still going on and her niece was in a huff about the unfairness though Amelia herself didn't believe a fourteen-year-old could possibly trick such an old artifact.

"Who should read next?" she asked, glancing at the teachers.

Minerva looked at her lions before pursing her lips.

"I suppose I shall," she answered reluctantly, summoning the book.

Everyone looked far more interested now that the first chapter was over. They were hoping it would begin talking about something more relevant. Harry just hoped it would start at Hogwarts and leave his first ten years out of it.


	4. Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass

"Chapter Two: **The Vanishing Glass**," Minerva read out.

Harry groaned when he heard that while others looked intrigued.

"Is that some form of accidental magic?" A student in Ravenclaw asked.

"I'm sure the book will say," their friend commented.

"**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all."**

"How dull," Draco drawled out, still incredibly annoyed this was even happening at all. He didn't see the point of reading about Potter.

"**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living-room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-coloured bobble hats,"**

Harry and his friends snickered along with many in the hall. A few teachers glanced at the book but said nothing.

"**but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large, blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too."**

"They don't have pictures of you?" Pomphrey questioned, concerned.

Harry shrugged, not looking over at her or any of the frowning adults.

"**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice which made the first noise of the day.**

'**Up! Get up! Now!'**

**Harry woke with a start.**

"What a lovely way to wake up," George said sarcastically.

"**His aunt rapped on the door again.**

'**Up!' she screeched. Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker. He rolled on to his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorbike in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before."**

Many eyebrows were raised at that.

"I can't believe you remember that, even subconsciously," Hermione commented. Harry shrugged.

"It's not like I knew it was real," he said, not really paying much attention. He was pretty sure he knew which day this was, but he rather didn't want to think about any of this. He was mentally cursing Hogwarts in his head, though it didn't have much heat behind it.

"**His aunt was back outside the door.**

'**Are you up yet?' she demanded.**

'**Nearly,' said Harry.**

'**Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday.'"**

"They made you cook!" Hermione screeched, looking over at a confused Harry.

"Not everything, she has me do it when she's too busy or I make the meal better than her," he explained uncaringly.

"When did you start?" Minerva questioned angrily, shooting a glare at Albus. Harry looked thoughtful.

"I think maybe five when I started cutting ingredients? About a year later, I was using the stove with her supervision," Harry mused, not noticing the incredulous looks his way.

"Harry, that's not okay," Hermione half pleaded, her eyes shining.

Harry only shrugged, making the adults frown harder.

"**Harry groaned.**

'**What did you say?' his aunt snapped through the door.**

'**Nothing, nothing ...'**

**Dudley's birthday – how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on."**

Ron shivered in revulsion.

"How could you do that so easily?" he demanded.

"I'm used to them," Harry muttered. Ron looked horrified. Hermione seemed confused.

"**Harry was used to spiders,"**

"Why are you used to spiders?" Molly demanded. Harry didn't answer.

"**because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them,"**

"No," whispered Hermione, horrified realization as she looked at a very red Harry.

"**and that was where he slept."**

Silence rang through the room as everyone turned to look at the book in shock. Then multiple voices started yelling at once, many of the students and nearly all the adults.

Remus was gutted, staring at his best friend's son who was doing his best to ignore everyone. He felt rage unlike any he's felt before coming over him, his eyes beginning to glow gold as he walked over to the boy.

He hugged Harry fiercely, who just blinked at Remus, his face blank, though his eyes shone with many different emotions.

"Never again," Remus whispered fiercely, "you are not going back there ever again."

Sirius growled angrily, shaking. He wanted to do something drastic, but he refused to leave Harry and he couldn't change back yet. He leaned against Harry and his friend, the three taking comfort from each other as the Great Hall was descending into chaos.

"Silence!" Albus rang out, accompanied by a bang.

Everyone looked over at him before eyes turned toward the teenager who was now accepting a hug from a hysterical Hermione.

"Oh Harry!" she cried. Harry awkwardly pat her back.

"It's fine, 'Mione," he soothed her though it didn't seem to help as she just got angry.

"No, it's not! It's not okay! That is not a bedroom! Nobody deserves that!" she yelled out. Harry was extremely uncomfortable.

"True, but I was used to it by then. It had always been my room," he said, not noticing that this just made people's emotions flare higher, "besides, they moved me out of it when I got my first Hogwart's letter."

"They shouldn't have put you in there in the first place!" Amelia declared, shooting the boy a worried look before glaring over at Albus and Minerva.

"If I find out either of you knew of any of this, even a suspicion, I will hold you just as accountable as the Dursleys," she threatened.

Minerva was still trying to stop shaking from anger, so she only gave a curt nod, having no idea what Harry's home life was like. She felt incredibly guilty about that now, she was his Head of House, she should have known.

Albus, on the other hand, was becoming nervous. He didn't know everything that happened to Harry, but he was aware it wasn't the best home life. He thought there was no other option, though, not with the blood wards.

"**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had got the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike."**

"We'll discuss them later," Burbage called out as many students began to open their mouths.

"**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise"**

There were a few half-hearted laughs at that. Harry's friends were still watching him, concerned as he refused to look at anyone anymore. His eyes were closed as he leaned on Remus who didn't look ready to let the fourteen-year-old go anytime soon.

"**unless of course it involved punching somebody."**

"What a horrid little bully," Padma Patil said, looking scandalized.

"**Dudley's favourite punch-bag was Harry,"**

Many people scowled at this, even those who weren't a fan of the boy.

"Do his parents not discipline him at all?" Narcissa asked, frowning at the book.

Harry let out a bitter laugh.

"They locked me in a cupboard for most of my life and you're asking about their morals?" He asked amusedly before shaking his head.

"They thought Dudley could do no wrong," Harry went on, "I was just a burden they didn't want."

The adults and older students all shot him worried looks.

"He should not be able to say that so easily," Filius whispered to Pomona, who only nodded sadly.

"**but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast."**

"Youngest seeker in a century!" The twins yelled out, trying to lighten the mood. Harry smiled over at them in thanks.

"**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age."**

"I think that would actually be contributed mostly from your father," Remus said shakily trying to calm himself down. He had taken to sitting next to Padfoot on the ground near Harry, who smiled at the comparison as he always did.

"**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was."**

"They never bought you any clothes?" Hermione growled out, looking over at Harry. Harry shrugged.

"Is that why you wear your uniform on the weekends?" Lavender questioned, pointing out the fact as it was actually Sunday. Harry looked away uncomfortably.

"I suppose," he answered mildly.

"Why haven't you bought anything new?" Remus asked quietly, not wanting others to hear.

"I don't want to waste money on it, I need my trust vault to last at least until graduation, besides," Harry glanced at Ron uncomfortably, "I don't really need new clothes."

While most people missed the look, the twins did not and frowned at their younger brother, wondering why he had anything to do with the decision.

Remus on the other hand was both confused and angry.

"Harry your trust vault is only that, a trust. You'll have other money when you come of age and become head of your House," he explained a bit louder, drawing other people's attention.

"My House?" he asked, confused.

"The Potter household," Augusta cut in, looking just as annoyed as Remus, "the Potters are an old pureblood family, they have multiple vaults and properties. You're too young to be Head, but you are the heir currently. Your trust vault is usually only used for school, the same one James probably had."

"Surely this was explained to him?" Narcissa asked, rather scandalized at the idea of him not knowing.

Many of the pureblood and some halfblood children were also confused, looking over at the boy. Did he really have no idea?

"Did you know anything about the Wizarding World before coming to school?" Daphne called out, looking over curiously. Harry looked over, surprised.

"No, I didn't know I was a wizard until my eleventh birthday," he explained.

Many of the students and adults were surprised and dismayed. The savior of the Wizarding World had no clue about it until he came to school? Augusta and Narcissa narrowed their eyes at the headmaster. Many found it appalling that Harry had been denied his heritage.

"Can we just read the story and get this over with please?" Harry pleaded looking over at his professor who nodded slightly and got back to reading.

"We'll talk later," Remus whispered. Harry only nodded.

"**Harry had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair and bright-green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Sellotape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose."**

There were a lot of angry mutterings around the room which surprised Harry a bit.

"**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead which was shaped like a bolt of lightning."**

"You liked your scar?" Neville asked surprised. Harry shrugged.

"I didn't know what it meant when I was younger. I just thought it looked cool," he explained.

"Why don't you like the rest of your appearance?" Lavender asked, more confused by that. Many of the girl agreed though didn't comment. Harry didn't answer, not really wanting to explain how often his aunt and uncle would insult him for looking like his father.

"**He had had it as long as he could remember and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had got it.**

'**In the car crash when your parents died,' she had said."**

"A car crash!" yelled out nearly everyone in the hall, outraged.

"A car crash would never kill Lily and James," Minerva declared angrily.

"How much did they tell you about your parents?" Pomphrey asked curtly, looking over at Harry, who looked distinctly uncomfortable with the question.

"I'd rather not repeat what they've said. None of it was true," he answered, crossing his arms.

Most of the adults wanted to ask further but didn't want to make Harry more uncomfortable than he already was. Minerva clutched the book angrily, moving on.

"'**And don't ask questions.'**

**Don't ask questions – that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys."**

"Well, really, how will he ever learn anything with that kind of rule?" Pomona complained. Filius looked over at the boy curiously.

"You don't suppose that may be a reason he doesn't talk often in classes, do you? I'm sure there are other aspects of this we won't get to see," he said quietly to the other teachers who nearly all grimaced.

"It would explain much of his behavior with adults if these are his only examples," Pomona said worriedly.

Severus frowned, looking down. He was still annoyed at having to listen to books about Potter, but it was obvious he did not have the home life Severus assumed he had. Of course, Albus was the one that always said Potter was happy with his family.

Severus was being uncomfortably reminded of his own childhood and did not like the comparison.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

'**Comb your hair!' he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut."**

The twins snickered as many of the adults smiled.

"Ah, yes, the famous Potter hair," Fred said.

"Dooming all in the family to messy locks," George said, leaning over and ruffling Harry's hair, who ducked in annoyance.

"Get off," he said, blushing.

Remus smiled at the good natured teasing, happy to see Harry with his friends.

"**Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way – all over the place.**

"At least you noticed it," Remus said, nodding seriously before grinning slightly at Harry who laughed in exasperation.

"**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large, pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes and thick, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel – "**

Many of the students looked incredibly skeptical at that.

"**Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig."**

Laughter rang out, with many of the adults trying to look stern though their lips twitched.

"Brilliant," Ron said, grinning at Harry who grinned back.

"**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

'**Thirty-six,' he said, looking up at his mother and father. 'That's two less than last year.'"**

"Seriously?" Tracy Davis asked aloud.

"That's even more than I get," Draco exclaimed, looking incredulously at Harry before realizing who it was he was talking to and scowled down.

"'**Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy.'**

'**All right, thirty-seven then,' said Dudley, going red in the face.**

**Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over."**

"Spoiled brat," grouched Snape.

"He won't actually throw the table, will he?" Molly asked, appalled.

"Not this time," Harry said, making the adults glare at the book.

"**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger too, because she said quickly, 'And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?'"**

"Really, that is no way to raise a child!" Amelia said, exasperated.

"**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, 'So I'll have thirty ... thirty ..."**

"He _cannot_ be that stupid," Cho exclaimed in disgust, looking over at Harry who only shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure he was just too lazy to care, though I try not to think on how his brain works," he answered, faking a shudder which made his friends and others around him laugh.

"'**Thirty-nine, sweetums,' said Aunt Petunia. **

'**Oh.' Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel.**

**All right then.'**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled.**

'**Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. Atta boy, Dudley!' He ruffled Dudley's hair."**

"Who encourages that?" Susan Bones asked, shocked. Hannah nodded her head in agreement.

"**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a cine-camera, a remote-control aeroplane, sixteen new computer games and a video recorder. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone, looking both angry and worried."**

Quills could be heard writing around the room.

"'**Bad news, Vernon,' she said. 'Mrs Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him.' She jerked her head in Harry's direction."**

"Take you for what?" Arthur asked, confused. Harry only pointed at the book.

"**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger bars or the cinema. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned."**

"That sounds incredibly boring," Dean Thomas said.

"'**Now what?' said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this."**

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, please, what could he have possibly done?" she asked angrily.

"Magic," Harry said dramatically, waving his fingers at her. Her lips twitched as those around them laughed but she just hit his arm half-heartedly, making him grin.

"**Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbies, Snowy, Mr Paws and Tufty again."**

Students laughed at the names, many sending Harry commiserating looks.

"'**We could phone Marge,' Uncle Vernon suggested.**

'**Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy.'"**

"Do they ever use your name?" Minerva demanded, noting the pattern.

"Not really, no," Harry said, "they'd prefer to pretend I don't exist."

Hermione looked incredibly sad at that, along with many others, some turned to glare at the book as if that could convey their anger to the intended recipients.

"If they never used it, how'd you even learn your own name?" Alicia leaned over, looking concerned. Harry hummed in thought.

"I think it may have been when I went to school? They made me repeat my full name for over a week before classes started, making sure I'd respond to it. They didn't want anybody to think anything was not normal about them," he answered. Many in the room scowled, Amelia taking down notes furiously.

"**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there – or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug."**

"Well, really," Hermione huffed.

"It's fine, 'Mione," Harry soothed, though she just shot him a glare.

"'**What about what's-her-name, your friend – Yvonne?'**

'**On holiday in Majorca,' snapped Aunt Petunia.**

'**You could just leave me here,' Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer)."**

"I should've known better," Harry sighed out. Padfoot whined, licking Harry's hand. Harry scrunched his nose in disgust, but smiled, nonetheless. Sirius counted it as a win.

"**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

'**And come back and find the house in ruins?' she snarled.**

'**I won't blow up the house,' said Harry, but they weren't listening."**

"A fine suggestion," Fred nodded his head in approval. Harry laughed.

"'**I suppose we could take him to the zoo,' said Aunt Petunia slowly, '... and leave him in the car ...'"**

"That's illegal!" yelled out multiple muggleborns.

"He could get heat stroke if he's stuck in a car with no air flow," Hermione said angrily, helping the purebloods understand the issue.

"'**That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone ...'**

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying, it had been years since he'd really cried, but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted."**

"Horrid child," Narcissa and Molly both said, causing them to look at each other, disturbed at agreeing. They both looked away.

"'**Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!' she cried, flinging her arms around him."**

There was a moment of silence before the hall burst with laughter.

"What kind of name is that?" Ernie wheezed out.

Harry watched everyone in amusement, much too used to the names.

"'**I ... don't ... want ... him ... t-t-to come!' Dudley yelled between huge pretend sobs. 'He always sp-spoils everything!' He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms."**

Many head were shaking in annoyance.

"**Just then, the doorbell rang – 'Oh, Good Lord, they're here!' said Aunt Petunia frantically – and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them."**

"Wonderful," Blaise sneered.

"**Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once."**

"Figures," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

'**I'm warning you,' he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, 'I'm warning you now, boy – any funny business, anything at all – and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas.'"**

"He better not have," Remus growled out angrily. Harry looked at him dubiously.

"Don't worry. He didn't put me in there until Christmas," Harry said calmly.

Most people only frowned, noting the specific wording.

"'**I'm not going to do anything,' said Harry, 'honestly ...'**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did."**

"They still don't," Harry lamented loudly, looking pointedly around the room.

Some looked down guiltily, though some still held to their belief he put himself in the cup.

"**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barber's looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his fringe, which she left 'to hide that horrible scar'.**

Lavender and Parvati looked over sympathetically at Harry.

"That's a crime against fashion," Lavender complained, Parvati nodding firmly.

"Cruel and unusual punishment," she added.

"**Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and Sellotaped glasses. Next morning, however, he had got up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly."**

"At least he still had accidental magic," commented a student, but Harry only snorted.

"Say that again when you get locked in a tiny room for it," he said scathingly.

Many of the adults looked horrified, knowing just how dangerous that could become.

"**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old jumper of Dudley's (brown with orange bobbles).**

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a glove puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished."**

"You shouldn't be getting punished to begin with!" Molly yelled out angrily. Her kids looked at her with wide eyes.

Harry smiled at her as she reached over to pat his arm.

"Don't you fret, Harry dear, I'm incredibly proud of you."

Harry blushed as many of the students laughed, but he still felt grateful for Mrs. Weasley. His smiled turned sweet as he thanked her, making the girls around his coo silently.

"**On the other hand, he'd got into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens."**

There were many raised eyebrows at that, wondering how exactly that happened.

"**Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney."**

"You apparated?!" yelled out many of the adults in the room. Harry stared, wide-eyed.

"Um, I don't know," Harry mumbled, while many people were giving him impressed looks.

"That's rather impressive accidental magic," said an older Slytherin student. Many murmured in agreement as Harry crouched lower in his seat.

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big bins outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump."**

"So, he either flew or apparated," Amelia said quietly to those around her, glancing at the boy curiously, "that really very powerful for a child."

Remus smiled, not particularly surprised.

"Of course, you were doing accidental magic before you even one, so it's not so surprising," Remus whispered, Padfoot nodding his head.

Harry grinned at them both.

"**But today, nothing was going to go wrong."**

Many people sighed.

"Well, now something's definitely going to go wrong," Terry Boot commented to those around him.

"**It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard or Mrs Figg's cabbage-smelling living-room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia.**

**He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank and Harry were just a few of his favourite subjects.**

"Gee," said Fred sarcastically.

"I wonder what his ultimate favorite subject is," George continued, glaring at the book.

"**This morning, it was motorbikes.**

'**... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums,' he said, as a motorbike overtook them.**

'**I had a dream about a motorbike,' said Harry, remembering suddenly. 'It was flying.'"**

"Why would you say that?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry in exasperation. Harry shrugged.

"I didn't mean to say it," he said, "it just popped into my head."

Hermione only shook her head, muttering under her breath, though her tone was fond.

"**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beetroot with a moustache, 'MOTORBIKES DON'T FLY!'**

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

'**I know they don't,' said Harry. 'It was only a dream.'"**

"I doubt that helped," mused Ron. Harry smiled, shaking his head.

"**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon – they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas."**

"I think they overestimate your devious side," Fred said, amused.

"Yeah, you don't even pull pranks now with us as excellent role models," George complained while grinning at Harry who smiled slightly.

"Ah, well, maybe we can remedy that this year," Harry said gleefully, "I'm feeling a bit vindictive nowadays anyways."

Many of the teachers shuddered in horror and the students felt a sense of doom down their backs.

"Merlin help us all, James Potter's son pranking," Pomona whispered, wide-eyed.

Remus and Padfoot both perked up, the teachers looking dismayed at Remus' expression.

"**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice-creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice lolly. It wasn't bad either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head and looking remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond."**

Snorts rang through the room.

"I love the way your mind works," Seamus said to Harry.

"**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunch-time, wouldn't fall back on their favourite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory wasn't big enough,** **Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

**Harry felt, afterwards, that he should have known it was all too good to last."**

Groans rang out.

"Oh no, what happened," Molly said nervously, looking at Harry who didn't answer.

"**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in here, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a dustbin – but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

'**Make it move,' he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge."**

"How rude," Pansy Parkinson sneered, many of the Slytherins muttering angrily.

Harry's lips twitched, remembering the snake. He didn't regret letting it out, but he hoped it got away okay.

"'**Do it again,' Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

'**This is boring,' Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself – no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up – at least he got to visit the rest of the house."**

"Mate, you're empathizing with a snake," Ron said, looking at Harry weirdly. He only shrugged.

"It was true," he answered unashamedly, smiling lightly.

"**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.**

**It winked."**

People stared at the book incredulously.

"Snakes can't wink," a Ravenclaw called out. Harry smirked.

"They can, though it looks a bit odd," he conceded when everyone turned to stare at him. He only shrugged.

"**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too."**

The twins laughed loudly.

"You were a weird kid," they both said, grinning at Harry who only laughed.

"**The snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: 'I get that all the time.'"**

"I'm pretty sure you are the only one who would think the snake is trying to communicate at all," Ron said, amused and a bit disturbed.

"I thought it was pretty obvious," Harry defended.

"What I want to know is how the snake knew you could understand it without you speaking," Hermione whispered to them.

Harry and Ron looked at her in surprise before both getting curious looks on their faces.

"Maybe snakes can sense things like that?" Harry suggested dubiously.

All three shrugged, Hermione making a note to research more later.

'**I know,' Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. 'It must be really annoying.'**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

The aurors and minister all blinked, shocked.

"He's a parselmouth?" one said, staring a bit fearfully at the boy who only huffed and glared back.

"Oh, please, Parseltongue isn't evil! It's just a language" he said angrily.

"Yeah, but it's a language for snakes," Ron tried explaining but Harry just shook his head.

"Snakes are not evil animals," Harry argued, "just because they have a bad reputation here doesn't mean they're all evil. They're animals, they don't even know the concept of good and evil."

Everyone was staring at him in surprise, especially the Slytherins. Harry just rolled his eyes. Minerva continued reading.

"'**Where do you come from, anyway?' Harry asked.** **The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.**

_**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**_

'**Was it nice there?'**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. 'Oh, I see – so you've never been to Brazil?'**

"Of course, you find this completely normal," Neville said, amused, though his smile was slightly strained.

"I'd never seen a snake before outside of books. For all I knew, they all just understood human. Weirder things have happened," Harry pointed out.

Many conceded the point.

"This is a rather…normal conversation for a snake," Justin Flinch-Fletchey said quietly to his friends, unsure what to do with the insight.

"**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. 'DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!'**

**Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could.**"

"Your imagery is the best," Anthony Goldstein said, grinning over at Harry who smiled tentatively back.

"'**Out of the way, you,' he said, punching Harry in the ribs."**

"Oi!" yelled out the Weasley children angrily.

Padfoot growled, butting his head against Harry's side, who smiled in appreciation.

"**Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened – one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror."**

"Oh, this sounds interesting," Daphne mused to her friends. Everyone leaned forward.

"**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out on to the floor – people throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits."**

"Nice!" called out a few students, the twins both high fiving Harry.

He laughed as many of the teachers smiled, impressed.

"Apparition and vanishment," muttered Flitwick, "rather powerful feats for one so young."

Many of the teachers agreed, looking over at the boy.

"**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, '**_**Brazil, here I come ... Thanksss, amigo**_**.'"**

"What a polite snake," Amelia commented, amused.

"Did he have an accent?" George joked at Harry who looked thoughtful for a moment.

"No, I don't think so, but it's been a while," he said, shrugging.

While many were still creeped out, it was interesting to hear a snake able to actually communicate in sentences. The Slytherins, especially, were curious what a snake would actually talk about.

"Have you talked to any other snakes?" Astoria Greengrass called out curiously glanced over at Draco who turned a bit red.

"Once," Harry smiled kindly at the girl, "I haven't seen many snakes in person, and this was the only positive interaction I've had so far."

"Would you talk to another if given the chance?" Daphne asked while a few of the other Slytherins looked more interested.

"Probably," Harry shrugged, "as long as nobody tells it to kill me."

The students and adults blinked at the nonchalant statement. Ron and Hermione grimaced as Ginny looked down at the table.

"Are you going to explain that at all?" Remus asked tensely. Harry gestured at the stack of books, making the adults want to groan.

Daphne and the other Slytherins were whispering quietly to each other, glancing over occasionally.

"**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

'**But the glass,' he kept saying, 'where did the glass go?'**

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong sweet tea while he apologised over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, 'Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?'"**

"Oh no," groaned out all his friends, looking at him in concern.

"I was fine," he defended instantly though none of them looked convinced.

"**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak.**

**He managed to say, 'Go – cupboard – stay – no meals,' before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy."**

"They starved you!" Molly shrieked angrily, making many in the room wince. Harry frowned.

"Not often, and I was able to steal food at night when I could get out of my cupboard," Harry explained easily.

He was confused why this didn't mollify anyone but made them angrier.

"Harry, you know what they're doing is wrong, right?" Hermione asked, a tear falling down her face. Harry blinked.

"Well, I mean it's obviously not normal, but I'm used to it," he said.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck, making him panic slightly and look at the others who were looking both sad and angered.

The adults shared concerned glances, realizing they'd have to address this with Harry soon.

"**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch.**

**He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash."**

Angry mutterings ran through the room at the reminder.

"**He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead."**

"You remember that?" Neville whispered, horrified as everyone turned to look at him with a similar expression.

Harry looked down at the table, refusing to talk about it but that was answer enough. Many people were disturbed, not knowing how they'd feel if they could remember something like that.

"**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from.**

**He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house."**

The adults scowled.

"**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family."**

Sirius whimpered and Remus clasped Harry's hand tightly.

"I would have taken you, if I was allowed to," he told Harry, glaring over at the Minister, who was looking distinctly uncomfortable with all of this. Harry smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him."**

"That must have been rather confusing," Remus mused quietly to Harry, who nodded his head.

"Yeah, it was weird, but I liked the mystery sometimes," he whispered back.

"**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang."**

"Do you have anybody in that town that was kind to you?" Minerva asked angrily, glaring at the Headmaster.

"Mrs. Figg was nice, if a bit batty. Nobody wanted to be bullied by Dudley's gang for talking to me," Harry said.

"So, you had nobody until school?" Hermione asked, feeling a new kind of understanding with her friend. Harry smiled sadly, taking her hand lightly.

"I'm fine, 'Mione. I have all of you now, right?" he said, his smile brightening.

The others all smiled back, Ron placing his hand on Harry's arm in support.

The students listening in on the conversation felt they were learning about a completely different person than the one they've had in their heads all this time. They also felt they had listened to something distinctly private so turned away to give the group privacy.

Minerva handed the book over to Filius who looked just as dubious about reading it as she did, but figured he'd have to at some point.

"While I still feel like this is horribly intrusive into young Harry's mind, I do find myself now curious about what exactly happens that makes all this necessary," his voice rang through the room as he turned to the next chapter, people quieting down.


	5. Chapter 3: The Letter From No One

"Chapter Three, **The Letters from No One," **many people looked more curious.

"Oh, is this going to be your Hogwart's letter?" Lavender asked curiously.

"Probably," Harry answered, looking up at his professor.

"**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment."**

"How long?" Remus growled out quietly. Harry looked down at the table.

"A month," he said quietly, not surprised at the two angry growls from the man and dog.

"**By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new cine-camera, crashed his remote-control aeroplane and, first time on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"Really," Molly grouched, "why does nobody do anything?"

"People usually only see what they want to see," Harry told her solemnly.

Many in the room shifted uncomfortably.

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.**

**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favourite sport: Harry-hunting."**

"That's barbaric," Hermione yelled out, outraged.

"They couldn't usually catch me anyways," Harry said placatingly.

"That doesn't make it okay!" she told him angrily, seemingly trying to force his understanding, but to her dismay he just shrugged his shoulders.

"**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley."**

"Hogwarts!" the twins yelled out happily.

Harry smiled, amused, but shook his head.

"**Dudley had a place at Uncle Vernon's old school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there, too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local comprehensive."**

"Should have known," Terry Boot sighed, shaking his head.

"**Dudley thought this was very funny. **

'**They stuff people's heads down the toilet first day at Stonewall,' he told Harry. 'Want to come upstairs and practice?'"**

"He better not," Molly said fiercely. Harry smirked.

"He didn't," Harry told her.

"'**No thanks,' said Harry. 'The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it – it might be sick.'"**

Laughter rang out, the twins grinning over at Harry.

"Hilarious, where did all that snark go?" Fred asked. Harry smiled lightly.

"**Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said."**

"Strategic retreat," Daphne nodded her head approvingly.

"Smart," Theodore agreed.

"**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs Figg's. Mrs Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years."**

A few people, including Ron, grimaced. Harry and Hermione shared a smile and eye roll.

"**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living-room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers and flat straw hats called boaters."**

"I've never been so offended by an outfit in my life," Lavender grimaced, Parvati nodding her head in agreement.

"And they say our fashion is weird," Draco drawled.

Harry snorted.

They both looked at each other before grimacing and turning away.

"**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life."**

"How is that training for anything?" Pomona complained angrily.

"To be fair, it's not as dangerous as wands. We all know there are fights in corridors, as much as the teachers try to stop them," Harry pointed out.

People all grimaced in thought, not appreciating the comparison. Harry raised his hands in surrender at the few looks sent his way.

"I'm just saying. As much as some use wands for everyday life, at the end of the day, they are just as easily a weapon," Harry explained.

"That's why we have school," Amelia commented, "to teach magic and how to be responsible."

"I suppose," he conceded, not really wanting to get into an argument about it.

"**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up."**

"I'm starting to appreciate my own parents a bit more," Justin muttered to Ernie, who nodded, wide-eyed.

"**Harry didn't trust himself to speak."**

"Oh?" Fred grinned.

"**He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh."**

"Ah the age-old problem," George nodded seriously. Harry snickered.

"**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.**

Many people wrinkled their nose.

"'**What's this?' he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

'**Your new school uniform,' she said."**

"Definitely not," Parvati stated, "thank goodness we actually have decent clothes."

Girls all nodded in agreement while most boys stared uncomprehendingly.

"**Harry looked in the bowl again.**

'**Oh,' he said. 'I didn't realise it had to be so wet.'"**

Snorts ran through the room.

"Where did all your humor go?" the twins complained.

Harry figured it'd be a bad idea to say all the near death experiences made it hard to joke around.

"'**Don't be stupid,' snapped Aunt Petunia. 'I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished.'**

**Harry seriously doubted this but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High – like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably."**

"Nice imagery," Neville said, amused.

"**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smeltings stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

**They heard the click of the letter-box and flop of letters on the doormat.**

'**Get the post, Dudley,' said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper."**

"He actually made him get it?" Minerva asked surprised.

"'**Make Harry get it.'**

'**Get the post, Harry.'"**

"Figures," muttered multiple people in the hall.

"'**Make Dudley get it.'"**

"Cheeky," the twins ginned at Harry who smiled back.

"'**Poke him with your Smeltings stick, Dudley.'"**

Pomphrey shook her head angrily.

"Encouraging that kind of behavior," she muttered angrily, glancing over at Harry worriedly. She really needed to give him a more thorough check up. She usually only checked the areas he'd been hurt and had never gone into a thorough medical history as it didn't seem necessary. Obviously, it was.

"**Harry dodged the Smeltings stick and went to get the post.**

**Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was holidaying on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and – **_**a letter for Harry**_**."**

Everyone smiled, remembering their own letter.

"**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him."**

Several students looked confused.

"I've written to him," an older Hufflepuff told her friend, "when I was a kid. Everyone wanted to."

Many were whispering similar things around the room, confusion running all over.

"**Who would?"**

"I would!" yelled out multiple people in the room, making Harry blush.

"Fred and George actually did," Bill pointed out. Harry looked at the twins, surprised, who only grinned at him.

"So, why'd I never get the letter?" Harry asked, confused.

The adults shared a glance.

"Most likely a mail ward to redirect letters. You could have just easily been given cursed mail as fan ones," Amelia said, "though I don't believe the Ministry are the ones that set it up," she looked pointedly as Albus.

Madame Maxime and Karkaroff were both annoyed as they realized the boy probably never got any other school's offer of acceptance. Obviously, someone redirected those letters as well, though they weren't sure he'd have gone anywhere different but they never had a chance.

"As I stated before, he should not have been surrounded by all the adoration at such a young age," Albus explained calmly.

"Yes, but what about after he came back? Where are all the letters and items given to him?" Augusta asked pointedly.

Albus looked away and didn't answer, making the adults narrow their eyes in suspicion.

"But we sent presents!" the twins complained.

"Really?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised. Many people nodded their heads.

"Huh," Harry muttered to himself.

"**He had no friends, no other relatives – he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back."**

"That's so sad," whispered a first year Hufflepuff.

"**Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

_**Mr H. Potter**_

_**The Cupboard under the Stairs**_

_**4 Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

"We don't read the letters," Minerva explained when everyone looked up at her, "for students with magical parents, the letter gets sent automatically after being addressed."

"I thought you didn't get to read your first letter though?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry looked grim.

"I didn't."

"**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.**

**Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion,"**

"Gryffindor!" yelled out the red and gold table. The teachers looked on in amusement.

"**an eagle,"**

"Ravenclaw!" yelled out the blue table.

"**a badger," **

"Hufflepuff!" yelled out the yellow table.

"**and a snake,"**

"Slytherin!" yelled out a few from the green table, though many just smirked at their housemates.

"**surrounding a large letter 'H'"**

"Hogwarts!" yelled out most of the students.

The adults smiled indulgently.

"'**Hurry up, boy!' shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. 'What are you doing, checking for letter-bombs?' He chuckled at his own joke."**

"How is that funny?" Hermione demanded angrily.

"What's a bomb?" a first year Slytherin asked. Hermione hesitated, glancing over at the teachers who didn't look up to answering.

"It's something we'll discuss at a later date," Albus said solemnly.

"**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter."**

"Bad move," Ron said, looking at Harry.

"I was in shock," Harry explained.

"**He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust and flipped over the postcard.**

'**Marge's ill,' he informed Aunt Petunia. 'Ate a funny whelk ...'**

'**Dad!' said Dudley suddenly. 'Dad, Harry's got something!'"**

Groans sounded through the room.

"No, why can't he just keep his mouth shut!" Ron said angrily.

"**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**

'**That's mine!' said Harry, trying to snatch it back."**

"Oh dear," Remus muttered, fighting a smile as he glanced at Harry.

"'**Who'd be writing to you?' sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge.**

'**P-P-Petunia!' he gasped."**

"Wow, dramatic much," Ginny said, annoyed.

"**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

'**Vernon! Oh, my goodness – Vernon!'"**

"She shouldn't be surprised," Snape grouched, "she knows about magic."

"**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smeltings stick."**

"My mom would kill me if I did that," Mandy Brocklehurst said, shocked.

"'**I want to read that letter,' he said loudly.**

'**I want to read it,' said Harry furiously, 'as it's **_**mine**_**.'"**

"Oh my," Minerva looked over at Harry, "I wonder who's temper he has."

Several of the teachers looked over.

"'**Get out, both of you,' croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Harry didn't move."**

"Oh boy," Fred said ginning.

"That's not good," George said. Harry's lips twitched, narrowing his eyes at the twins.

"'**I WANT MY LETTER!' he shouted."**

"Temper, temper," Remus mused, "just like your mother," he informed him.

"Really?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, yes, she had quite the explosive character," Remus told him, smiling.

Harry looked down, hiding a smirk.

"'**Let me see it!' demanded Dudley.**

'**OUT!' roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall,"**

"How dare he!" many of the teachers yelled out angrily.

"We were fine!" Harry said quickly.

"That doesn't make it okay!" Minerva said fiercely. Harry flinched slightly, shrugging. Minerva stared at him, not missing the reaction.

"**slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**

'**Vernon,' Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, 'look at the address – how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?'**

'**Watching – spying – might be following us,' muttered Uncle Vernon wildly."**

"Paranoid much?" Theodore Nott sneered.

"'**But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want –'**

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

'**No,' he said finally. 'No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer ... yes, that's best ... we won't do anything ...'"**

"That won't work," Pomona said, shaking her head.

"Especially not with Mr. Potter," Sinistra commented.

"'**But –'**

'**I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in, we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?'"**

Deadly silence. The temperature in the room dropped as all the adults turned towards Harry, who barely blinked at the sentence. Sirius growled dangerously as Remus' eyes began to glow golden.

"They didn't," Hermione pleaded, looking at Harry with tears in her eyes.

"Didn't what?" he asked, confused.

"We shouldn't talk about this is front of all these children," Minerva said, trying to make sure only the adults heard her.

Amelia nodded stiffly, glancing over at the boy.

"He will _not_ go back," Amelia told Albus fiercely who wisely kept his mouth shut though he didn't agree.

A few of the older students looked horrified. Cedric looked at Harry in concern, not liking the implications in this book about his fellow champion.

Likewise, many of the other schools' students were suspicious, wondering just why Harry Potter was treated so horribly in his own country.

"**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard."**

"He fit?" Blaise asked incredulously.

Harry snorted.

"No, he could only fit his head through," Harry paused, grinning, "barely."

Blaise smirked and nodded, ignoring the stares at another Gryffindor/Slytherin conversation that wasn't hostile.

"'**Where's my letter?' said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. 'Who's writing to me?'**

'**No one. It was addressed to you by mistake,' said Uncle Vernon shortly."**

"Like anyone would believe that," Padma scoffed.

"'**I have burned it.'"**

"Awful, horrible muggles," an older Slytherin said angrily, many agreeing with him.

'**It was not a mistake,' said Harry angrily. 'It had my cupboard on it.'"**

"That's so sad," Hannah Abbot whispered, her friends nodding in agreement.

None of the students or adults could comprehend the idea of claiming a cupboard as a bedroom and every reminder brought a solemn feeling around the room.

"**SILENCE!' yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling."**

Ron shuddered, Harry sending him a commiserating smile.

"**He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful."**

"I hope it was," Hermione muttered angrily.

"'**Er – yes, Harry – about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking ... you're really getting a bit big for it ... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.'"**

"He had a second bedroom and Harry doesn't even have one?!" Molly shrieked, glaring at the book.

"I don't like this," whined a first year Gryffindor. This story was incredibly sad and not at all adventurous like she'd been expecting.

Nobody had been properly prepared for what they were going to read and to start out with such a terrible situation shocked many who had a completely different idea of Harry Potter's life before coming to Hogwarts.

"'**Why?' said Harry."**

"Why would you question him?" Cormus MacLuggen asked arrogantly, causing a few people to glare. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you wouldn't question it if they suddenly started treating you nicely?" He countered, many nodding in agreement.

"'**Don't ask questions!' snapped his uncle. 'Take this stuff upstairs, now.'**

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms:"**

Angry hisses were heard around the room, the four mothers all muttering furiously, even Narcissa who couldn't comprehend treating a child like this.

"**one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room."**

Pitying looks were sent Harry's way, but he ignored them, staring at the sky once again.

"**He sat down on the bed and stared**

**around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month old cine-camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over next door's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favourite programme had been cancelled; there was a large birdcage which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air-rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it."**

"Do any of his things last longer than a month?" Hermione asked in exasperation. Harry shook his head.

"He should never get anything after breaking it the first time," Augusta said sternly.

"**Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother: 'I don't want him in there ... I need that room ... make him get out ...'"**

"What a brat," Tracey said scathingly, her year mates nodding their heads in agreement.

"**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it."**

"Oh Harry," Remus sighed sadly, causing Harry to turn red.

"**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smeltings stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof and he still didn't have his room back."**

"Horrible, horrible child," Minerva muttered angrily, Pomona nodding in solemn agreement.

"**Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

**When the post arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smeltings stick all the way down the hall.**

**Then he shouted, 'There's another one! **_**Mr H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive**_** –'"**

"Wasn't very smart of him to call that out if he wanted to read it," Roger Davies pointed out. Harry looked over, smiling.

"It's impressive you think he's smart at all," Harry said seriously, making many students laugh. The adults wanted to reprimand him but weren't really up to the task.

"**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that"**

Filius paused, a choked laugh escaping as he looked up at the boy. Harry only smirked, a fleeting memory going through his mind.

"Mr. Potter I'm not sure if I should be impressed or horrified that this is your first reaction," he mused to everyone's curiosity. Harry shrugged unrepentantly.

"I'd like to think I just have really good reflexes," he said, smiling more genuinely when his friends snorted.

"What'd he do?" a student yelled out impatiently. Filius grinned.

"**Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind."**

"Mr. Potter!" yelled out a few teachers.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled just as exasperated.

Most other students found this hilarious like the twins and were laughing uproariously.

"Fantastic, absolutely your best decision," Ron grinned, snickering before pausing, glancing at Harry and Hermione, "actually that sounds familiar."

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at Harry who look very sheepish.

"Troll fighting practice?" Harry whispered, snickering with Ron while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smeltings stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.**

'**Go to your cupboard – I mean, your bedroom,' he wheezed at Harry. 'Dudley – go – just go.'**

**Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again?**

**And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan."**

All of his friends groaned in dismay, making Harry look around, feeling offended and not sure why.

"Harry, mate, we love you," Ron said.

"Really we do," Hermione soothed ineffectively.

"But your plans go horribly wrong," Ron finished solemnly.

"Hey! They don't always go wrong," Harry argued. Both his friends just looked at him with raised eyebrows, making him grumble.

Everyone else was amused, though curious about just what kinds of plans he's made before for that to be the reaction.

"**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first."**

"That's not a bad plan," Daphne commented, glancing over at Harry. Harry grinned and motioned towards her.

"See! Someone sees my brilliance," Harry said jokingly. Daphne raised an eyebrow in amusement but didn't bother contradicting him.

"It's not your plans that are the problem," Ron snorted.

"You just have awful luck," Hermione said, smiling slightly. Harry crossed his arms and huffed.

"**His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall towards the front door-**

'**AAAAARRRGH!'"**

A few people jumped as the teachers shot Filius annoyed looks.

"**Harry leapt into the air – he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat – something alive!"**

"Oh please be what I think it is," Angelina said excitedly. Many others were beginning to grin.

"**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realised that the big squashy something had been his uncle's face."**

Laughter burst out of most of the students, Ron and Hermione nodding their heads in a 'what can you do' kind of motion. Harry groaned and covered his face when Daphne looked back over and just smirked in amusement. He felt his face heat up, not completely sure why.

"**Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen, and by the time he got back, the post had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

'**I want –' he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes."**

"That's just cruel," Luna Lovegood sighed sadly, glancing over at Harry. Harry smiled kindly at the third year.

"**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the letter-box.**

'**See,' he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, 'if they can't deliver them they'll just give up.'"**

"Like that would work," Draco sneered.

"'**I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon.'"**

"Of course, it won't, and she knows that," Snape growled, making a few teachers look over questioningly.

"'**Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me,' said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruit cake Aunt Petunia had just brought him."**

There was a pause of confusion as everyone digested that statement before even the adults dissolved into laughter.

"Bonkers, truly bonkers," Ron gasped out.

"That must have been a sight to see," Susan laughed.

"I'm relieved our minds don't work like theirs, honestly," Amelia rolled her eyes, her lips still twitching.

"**On Friday, no fewer than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the letter-box they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs toilet.**

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed 'Tiptoe through the Tulips' as he worked, and jumped at small noises."**

"Creepy," Dennis Creevey muttered.

Harry couldn't decide if he was more embarrassed by the way his family treated him or just his family in general, though he was getting some amusement from remembering a few past moments when they weren't happening at that very moment.

"**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living-room window."**

"That _is_ a bit ridiculous," Amelia concurred, glancing over at the staff table, "exactly why didn't someone go there after it showed the first letter wasn't answered?"

Minerva pursed her lips, glancing sharply at Dumbledore.

"I informed Albus and he said he'd take care of it," she answered.

Everyone glanced at the headmaster, but he resolutely ignored everyone's stare, angering many of the adults and confusing the students.

"**While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food mixer.**

'**Who on earth wants to talk to **_**you**_** this badly?' Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

"A lot of people, actually," Susan commented, glancing over at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Honestly, he should have been getting letters near every week," Hannah added.

While Harry would have liked to have known his friends earlier, he did feel at least slightly better about not getting so much mail from strangers.

"**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy."**

"Well that can't be good," muttered Lily Moon from the Ravenclaw table.

"'**No post on Sundays,' he reminded them happily as he spread marmalade on his newspapers,"**

Harry shook his head.

"Thank goodness I don't actually share DNA with him," he told his friends quietly who all smiled slightly.

"'**no damn letters today –'**

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one –**

"Seeker reflexes," Cedric muttered to his friends.

"'**Out! OUT!'**

**Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall."**

"How dare he!" Harry's friends yelled out angrily. Harry smiled at them fondly.

"I was fine," he said, but everyone just frowned at him.

"That's not the point," many of those around him muttered.

"**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

'**That does it,' said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his moustache at the same time. 'I want you all back here in five minutes, ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!'**

**He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared argue.**

Harry laughed.

"Remembering it now, he just looked ridiculous," he snickered. His friends smiled at him, glad he could laugh about it, though still worried.

"**Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding towards the motorway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, video and computer in his sports bag.**

"If that's how he treats his treasured son, then just how badly does he treat Potter?" Draco muttered quietly to himself, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He was annoyed originally about reading of Harry Potter, but honestly this was just painful. He couldn't imagine his parents treating him like this.

"**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turning and drive in the opposite direction for a while.**

'**Shake 'em off ... shake 'em off,' he would mutter whenever he did this."**

"'E iz not sane," one of the Beauxbaton students commented scathingly. Her school mates nodded in agreement.

"**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programmes he'd wanted to see and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer."**

"Oh you poor spoiled baby," Daphne sneered.

"Even you aren't that bad," Nott whispered to Draco in amusement, who blushed and glared as his dormmates laughed quietly.

"**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering ..."**

"Wondering what?" Colin asked curiously.

"Probably about the letters," Harry shrugged, "this was over three years ago."

"**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

''**Scuse me, but is one of you Mr H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk.'**

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

_**Mr H. Potter**_

_**Room 17**_

_**Railview Hotel**_

_**Cokeworth"**_

"Cokeworth?" Snape asked, looking up sharply. Filius nodded.

"Why on earth would she go back there?"

"Go back?" Sinistra asked curiously. Snape blanked his face.

"Lily and her sister lived there as girls," he said. Harry looked up in surprise.

"You knew my mom?" he asked incredulously.

Snape flinched slightly, not answering, only sneering at the boy and turning away. Harry, for his part, was too curious to care.

"**Harry made a grab for the letter, but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared."**

"Yes, notice the problem here please," Pomona pleaded quietly.

'**I'll take them,' said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining-room.**

'**Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?' Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a ploughed field, halfway across a suspension bridge and at the top of a multi-storey car park.**

'**Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?' Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon."**

"Starting to catch on, are you?" Draco drawled sarcastically. Harry looked down, hiding a smile of mirth.

"**Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car and disappeared.**

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley snivelled.**

'**It's Monday,' he told his mother. 'The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television.'"**

"How do you deal with that all the time," Parvati asked, incredibly annoyed with Harry's cousin. Harry's mouth twitched.

"I tend to space them out," Harry said.

"**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday – and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days of the week, because of television – then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday.**

"Happy Birthday!" yelled multiple people, including the twins. Harry grinned.

"Three and a half years late, but thanks," he joked. The twins snickered.

"**Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun – last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat-hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks."**

Everyone scowled.

Remus made a rather distressed sound, his hands digging into Padfoot's fur, who wasn't handling this any better. He regretted more than ever going after Peter. He should have raised Harry. He should have thrown him incredible birthday parties, bought new clothes and toys, given him the kind of attention every child deserved.

He promised himself to be better. Hopefully these books would help free him and he would be able properly care for Harry. He felt a soft hand on his head and looked up into his godson's eyes, who was smiling sadly down at him.

"Neither of you could have known. I don't blame you," he whispered quietly.

Padfoot whined as Remus' eyes got misty.

"We'll change this. We're going to be better," Remus promised fiercely.

"**Still, you weren't eleven every day."**

The teachers smiled at the childhood optimism.

"**Uncle Vernon was back, and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought."**

"That's not ominous or anything," Seamus muttered.

"'**Found the perfect place!' he said. 'Come on! Everyone out!'**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out to sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine."**

"You're joking," Zacharias said, nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Afraid not," Harry said blithely.

"**One thing was certain, there was no television in there.**

'**Storm forecast for tonight!' said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. 'And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!'**

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowing boat bobbing in the iron-grey water below them.**

'**I've already got us some rations,' said Uncle Vernon, 'so all aboard!'"**

"Completely mad," Michael Corner said to his friends.

"**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.**

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a packet of crisps each and four bananas."**

Pomphrey shook her head, looking at the boy. She knew he was small for his age, but she always contributed that to his father. Now, she had a feeling she'll be needing to prescribe some potions later tonight.

"I'm giving you a checkup after dinner, Mr. Potter," she told him sternly.

Harry paled, his friends looked at him in concern, but happy he'd finally get a proper checkup.

"**He tried to start a fire, but the empty crisp packets just smoked and shrivelled up.**

'**Could do with some of those letters now, eh?' he said cheerfully.**

"Cruel," Susan glared at the book.

"**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver post.**

**Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all."**

"Ah, our little optimist," Fred teased. Harry glared half-heartedly.

"**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few mouldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket."**

Angry growls rang through the room, a few more animalistic than normal.

"If you don't arrest them, I'll do something myself," Minerva said angrily. Amelia nodded grimly.

"**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter-writer was now."**

"Hopefully coming to get you out of this hell hole," Katie said. Harry only smirked.

"**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did."**

Several people snorted while others shook their heads.

"That would not be better," Hermione sighed, looking at Harry who just hummed noncommittedly.

"**Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow."**

Many of the Slytherins nodded in agreement, knowing it'd be their plan as well by that point.

"**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?"**

Many people focused on Filius as the suspense heightened.

"**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds ... twenty ... ten – nine – maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him"**

"Do it!" the twins egged on.

"**three – two – one –**

**BOOM."**

Many people jumped as Filius yelled out again, some glaring at the unrepentant professor.

"**The whole shack shivered, and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in."**

"That's the end of the chapter," Filius announced.

"Please tell me this is someone good," Susan pleaded to Harry. Harry was surprised at a Hufflepuff speaking to him but grinned over at her.

"I can't give away all the books secrets," he said teasingly, though his smile strained, realizing the book was in fact giving away his.

"Who would like to read next?" Filius asked. Pomphrey held her hand out.

"I suppose I can."

Filius passed her the book and everyone watched on curiously.


	6. Chapter 4: The Keeper of Keys

"Chapter Four, **The Keeper of Keys**," she read loudly.

Harry grinned over at Hagrid who beamed back. Many others glanced over at the half giant as well, only mildly surprised.

"**BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.**

'**Where's the cannon?' he said stupidly."**

"Does he ever say anything not stupidly?" Terry Boot asked Harry.

Harry looked up for a moment before shaking his head no solemnly. Many of the students snickered.

"**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands – now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them."**

"What's a rifle?" Adrian Pucey asked. Burbage narrowed her eyes at the book.

"It's a muggle invention. It shoots out metal cylinders. It's like a highly condensed _bombarda._ It can be very fatal if they hit someone," she explained.

The purebloods looked horrified, many of them never having heard of a gun.

"Why would they make that?" someone asked.

"Why would someone make the Bombarda spell?" Hermione shot back.

A few students and adults looked at her thoughtfully.

"'**Who's there?' he shouted. 'I warn you – I'm armed!'**

**There was a pause. Then –**

**SMASH!"**

Many eyebrows were raised, looking at Harry and Hagrid.

"**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.**

**A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair."**

"Interesting description, there," Ron said amusedly. Harry grinned sheepishly while Hagrid chuckled.

"**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.**

'**Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey ...'**

Snickers rang through the room.

"Oh Hagrid," Minerva sighed fondly. Hagrid only beamed at her.

"**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.**

'**Budge up, yeh great lump,' said the stranger.**

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon."**

"Effective," Daphne drawled sarcastically. The Slytherins all snorted.

"'**An' here's Harry!' said the giant.**

**Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.**

'**Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby,' said the giant. 'Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes.'"**

Harry smiled peacefully up at the half-giant.

"That was the first time someone told me that," Harry told him happily. Hagrid smiled back, eyes glistening.

"**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.**

'**I demand that you leave at once, sir!' he said. 'You are breaking and entering!'"**

"I don't think that will work," Cho muttered in amusement to her friends.

"'**Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune,' said the giant. He reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.**

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on."**

"Nice," the twins grinned up at Hagrid.

"'**Anyway – Harry,' said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, 'a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here – I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right.'**

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing."**

"My first birthday cake," Harry murmured quietly to his friends, who tried smiling but they looked more like grimaces.

"We're going to have thirteen birthday cakes this year," Remus promised, smiling as Sirius barked in agreement. Harry just laughed.

"**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, 'Who are you?'"**

Hermione shook her head.

"A bit confused there, Harry?" Fred asked in amusement. Harry shrugged.

"Honestly I think I was in shock," he mused out loud, many people quietly laughing.

"**The giant chuckled.**

'**True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts.'**

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm."**

"Sorry 'bout tha'" Hagrid said but Harry waved it off.

"'**What about that tea then, eh?' he said, rubbing his hands together. 'I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind.'"**

"Hagrid!" Minerva scolded. Hagrid rubbed his neck sheepishly, looking down.

"**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shrivelled crisp packets in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath."**

"I thought he couldn't do magic?" an older year asked.

"He had permission to use it for this trip," Dumbledore informed everyone.

"Not to mention, it was proven he was unfairly expelled," Harry called out, stubbornly staring at the minister, "he should have been given a chance to learn magic again after my second year."

Fudge looked uncomfortable, glancing around the room.

"We'll discuss this later," Amelia promised, looking pointedly at the minister. She wasn't informed about that.

"**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs and a bottle of some amber liquid which he took a swig from before starting to make tea."**

"How many pockets does your jacket have?" Padma asked incredulously. Hagrid shrugged, having never kept count.

"**Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little."**

George snorted.

"Figures food would make him move," Fred said scathingly.

"Boys," Molly scolded lightly though she didn't sound very upset and the twins didn't look repentant.

"**Uncle Vernon said sharply, 'Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley.'"**

"As if he would have anyways," Ron said quietly.

"**The giant chuckled darkly."**

None of the students were sure how Hagrid, happy go lucky Hagrid, could do anything darkly, glancing askance as the man. A few shivered at the idea, suddenly very thankful for the man being so kind.

"'**Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' any more, Dursley, don' worry.'**

**He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant."**

"Is this where your insatiable curiosity was born," Hermione asked in amusement.

"It was the first time in my life I thought I would get answers from someone," Harry shrugged. Hermione sighed sadly.

"Honestly, we're all going to need therapy after this," Hermione complained, only half joking while glancing at Harry in concern. None of his answers were reassuring and his nonchalance was even worse.

"**Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, 'I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are.'"**

A few people chuckled.

"No, I suppose that you wouldn't have understood his introduction," Augusta mused, smiling kindly at the boy.

"**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.**

'**Call me Hagrid,' he said, 'everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts – yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course.'"**

"Nope," the twins both sung out.

"'**Er – no,' said Harry.**

**Hagrid looked shocked.**

'**Sorry,' Harry said quickly."**

"Why would you apologize?" Ron asked, confused.

"Habit?" Harry guessed, thoughtful.

"That shouldn't be a habit," Minerva said in concern.

"Sorry?" Harry said, before pausing and grinning, shrugging once more.

This, oddly enough, did not reassure anyone.

"'_**Sorry?**_**' barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. 'It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learnt it all?'**

'**All what?' asked Harry."**

"Oh boy," Pomona mused to her colleagues, "this is really going to anger poor Hagrid."

"'**ALL WHAT?' Hagrid thundered. 'Now wait jus' one second!'**

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.**

'**Do you mean ter tell me,' he growled at the Dursleys, 'that this boy – this boy! – knows nothin' abou' – about ANYTHING?'**

"I think that was going a bit far, Hagrid," Professor Babbling said in amusement, "you make it sound like he's stupid."

"Ah, sorry Harry," Hagrid said remorsefully.

"It's fine," Harry said, lips twitching.

"**Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad.**

'**I know some things,' he said. 'I can, you know, do maths and stuff.'"**

His friends laughed.

"Maths and stuff?" Hermione teased, smiling at Harry who grinned back.

"Yeah, you know. One plus one is three and all that," Harry joked. Hermione rolled her eyes as the others snorted.

"**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, 'About **_**our**_** world, I mean. **_**Your**_** world. My world. **_**Yer parents'**_** world.'**

'**What world?'**

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.**

'**DURSLEY!' he boomed."**

"Oh dear," Minerva said quietly, fighting a smile.

"**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like 'Mimblewimble'. Hagrid stared wildly at Harry."**

"Quite wild," Draco said scathingly, glancing disdainfully at the large man. A few Slytherins snickered, though a surprising amount of them rolled their eyes at the pale teen.

"'**But yeh must know about yer mum and dad,' he said. 'I mean, they're **_**famous. You're**_** famous.'**

'**What? My – my mum and dad weren't famous, were they?'"**

Ron shook his head.

"You just completely ignored him saying you were famous, didn't you?" he asked. Harry glanced at him.

"I cared more about my parents," he said simply. Hermione leaned over and hit Ron on the back of the head.

"Oi!" Ron yelled out, a few people laughing at the trio.

"'**Yeh don' know ... yeh don' know ...' Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.**

'**Yeh don' know what yeh are?' he said finally.**

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

'**Stop!' he commanded. 'Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!'"**

"That definitely won't work," Filius sighed out, "I doubt he'd be able to stop Hagrid doing anything." Many teachers nodded in agreement, Hagrid grinning at Filius.

"**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.**

'**You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?'**

'**Kept **_**what**_** from me?' said Harry eagerly."**

"That suspense had to have been awful," a young muggleborn girl said down the table. Harry nodded, looking at the girl.

"I was trying very hard to wait patiently, but it wasn't going well," Harry reminisced amusedly. The girl's eyes widened and looked away from Harry.

"'**STOP! I FORBID YOU!' yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.**

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror."**

"Drama queen," Lavender rolled her eyes. Parvati giggled.

"'**Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh,' said Hagrid. 'Harry – yer a wizard.'"**

A moment of silence before laughter rang out.

"Way to ease him into it Hagrid," Fred said to the giant in amusement.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure that wasn't a shock at all," George snorted.

Harry waved Hagrid off before he could even start apologizing, only smiling in amusement.

"**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

'**I'm a what?' gasped Harry."**

"Reasonable reaction," Hermione smiled, "That was pretty much how I reacted too." Harry smiled lightly at her.

"'**A wizard, o' course,' said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, 'an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be?"**

Remus smiled at Hagrid for the compliment.

"**An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter.'**

**Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to **_**Mr H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea.**_** He pulled out the letter and read: (seriously I'm not writing all of Dumbledore's names. We all know the letter by now I should hope.)**

Everyone smiled, remembering their own letter.

"**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, 'What does it mean, they await my owl?'"**

"Out of everything, that's what you ask?" Neville looked over, smiling slightly.

"It was the first thing that came out," Harry said, laughing.

"'**Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me,' said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl – a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl – a long quill and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note which Harry could read upside-down:**

_**Dear Mr Dumbledore,**_

_**Given Harry his letter. Taking him to buy his things tomorrow.**_

_**Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.**_

_**Hagrid"**_

"Impressive. I can barely read it the right way," Dumbledore smiled at Harry while Hagrid chuckled.

"**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.**

**Harry realised his mouth was open and closed it quickly.**

"Honestly, I didn't even know what to think at that point," Harry said as everyone looked at him in amusement.

"'**Where was I?' said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**

'**He's not going,' he said."**

"Yes he is!" Yelled out most of the great hall indignantly.

"You are all aware I am, in fact, in the school at this moment, correct," Harry looked around, lips twitching.

A few people blinked and laughed embarrassedly.

"**Hagrid grunted.**

'**I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him,' he said.**

'**A what?' said Harry, interested.**

'**A Muggle,' said Hagrid. 'It's what we call non-magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on.'"**

"I'm starting to think wizards have two different meanings for the word muggle," Hermione complained. Harry glanced over questioningly.

"They use it in general for non-magical people, but then they say something like that. It sounds like muggles are meant to be people that don't like magic. Those are two different things, but they use it for both," she explained.

A few people looked thoughtful at that.

"I mean there are plenty of non-magical people that know about magic and don't mind it. Muggleborn parents have to learn about it," Hermione pointed out.

"Huh," Amelia looked over curiously, shelving that thought for later.

"'**We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish,' said Uncle Vernon, 'swore we'd stamp it out of him!** **Wizard, indeed!'"**

Half the hall glared at the book, the rest just glowering in general, not liking the reminder.

"'**You knew?' said Harry. 'You knew I'm a – a wizard?'**

'**Knew!' shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. 'Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that – that school – and came home every holiday with her pockets full of frog-spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was – a freak!"**

"We are not freaks!" yelled out nearly everyone in the hall, including a few adults. Harry flinched slightly, looking up at the ceiling.

"How dare they!" Narcissa hissed.

"They're the freaks for treating their own family the way they do!" Neville said fiercely, surprising many of his friends.

"Mr. Potter," Minerva looked over concerned as Harry refused to look at anyone.

"Please just keep reading," he said quietly, subdued.

Hermione let out a sob, wrapping her arms around her friend who just sat still. Many of the girls looked ready to cry. Many of the darker purebloods began imagining things they could do to such disgusting people, though kept their thoughts to themselves.

"**But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!'"**

"As they should have been," Narcissa sniffed, glancing at the Potter boy. This really didn't sound like a spoiled brat like her son accused, though they haven't seen his behavior at school.

"**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.**

'**Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as – as – **_**abnormal**_** – and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!'"**

Gasps ran through the hall.

"That's how you found out?" Remus whispered, horrified, visibly shaking in anger. Harry nodded.

Remus clenched his jaw, trying desperately to not freak out as many of the adults paled.

"Nobody deserves that," Tracey whispered, appalled, looking over at Harry.

Daphne shook her head in agreement as a few of the Slytherins grudgingly agreed. Draco had nothing to say, either.

"How could she?" Minerva gritted her teeth.

Many of the adults looked grimly at each other, not sure how to react. Pomphrey began reading again as everyone quieted down.

"**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, 'Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!'**

'**CAR CRASH!' roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. 'How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!'"**

"It is an outrage," Augusta agreed, frowning in irritation, "he maybe shouldn't have grown up around fans, but he should have been informed long before this. He should have still been part of our world as was his right. Thrusting him into the limelight so quickly would overwhelm even adults. This is just cruel."

Many of the adults agreed, now wondering how exactly the young boy handled all this at eleven.

"'**But why? What happened?' Harry asked urgently.**

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.**

'**I never expected this,' he said, in a low, worried voice. 'I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh – but someone's gotta – yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'.'"**

"Yes, that would be worse. If he had no clue, there's no telling how he would have found out. At least he can hear most of it from a kind source," Pomona nodded her head at Hagrid, who smiled gratefully.

"**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.**

'**Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh – mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it ...'**

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds and then said, 'It begins, I suppose, with – with a person called – but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows –'**

'**Who?'"**

The twins grinned.

"You know who, dear Harrikins," Fred teased. Harry grinned.

"Do I? What's his name?" he asked amused.

"He must not be named," George said solemnly.

There was a pause as everyone looked over at them incredulously before all three broke out in laughter.

You're all insane," Neville said, shocked. Harry shrugged.

"Honestly, after an eighty something year old fails to kill you three times, you tend to lose respect for them," Harry said blithely, not noticing his slip until he heard the gasps.

"What do you mean three times?!" Molly asked, terrified. Harry paled, looking between Hermione and Ron who looked at the Weasleys guiltily.

"Eh," Harry skirted the question, "let's get back to reading, shall we?"

Everyone stared at him blankly, but he refused to say any more and they were left to their speculations.

"'**Well – I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does.'**

'**Why not?'**

'**Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went ... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was ...' Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.**

'**Could you write it down?' Harry suggested.**

'**Nah – can't spell it. All right – Voldemort.' Hagrid shuddered."**

"He actually said it," Susan looked impressed and disturbed in equal measure.

"'**Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this – this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too – some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches ... Terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him – an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway."**

"_Thank goodness for that_," many of the adults thought.

"'**Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head Boy an' Girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before ..."**

Remus twitched, glancing at Hagrid and clearing his throat. Everyone turned to the wizard who was still on ground, leaning against the Gryffindor bench.

"Actually, he did offer," Remus said uncomfortably, "a few times, in fact."

Many raised their eyebrows.

"Even Lily?" Amelia asked, surprised. Remus nodded.

"They dueled him a few times after they got out of school. He would offer while fighting," Remus smiled grimly, "James would get pissed but Lily often started yelling a few, uh, creative terms."

"Badass," the twins said admiringly.

"Boys," Molly scolded, but they only grinned.

"He didn't care she was a muggleborn?" an older pureblood asked skeptically.

"Honestly, Voldemort is the last person to be able to spout any kind of pureblood supremacy," Harry said mildly tense.

Many of the children from the old Dark side glared at him suspiciously.

"Why would you say that?" Demanded Pansy.

Harry only smiled mysteriously at them, causing a few to look away, perturbed.

"**probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.**

'**Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em ... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Hallowe'en ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' – an' –'**

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.**

'**Sorry,' he said. 'But it's that sad – knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find – anyway –"**

Many of the adults smiled sadly.

"Very true," Babbling said kindly, "although James needed to grow up a bit first." Harry looked over, confused, but nobody commented further.

"'**You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then – an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing – he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then.**

**But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh – took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even – but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age – the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts – "**

Amelia and Susan looked down sadly as Molly began to tear up, remembering her brothers.

"**an' you was only a baby, an' you lived.'"**

Everyone was staring at Harry again, who looked up, scowling at the ceiling.

"Yes, yes, I should be dead, I know I'm shocked as well, let's move on now," Harry muttered scathingly.

Hermione looked at him, upset, but didn't admonish him. Ron made shooing motions at all the staring people until they finally looked away.

"**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before – and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life – a high, cold, cruel laugh."**

Shivers ran through everyone in the room, the stares returning just as quickly but in horror this time.

"You can remember that?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes," Harry said simply, going for nonchalance, though it only disturbed everyone else. He could only imagine their reactions during third year.

"The poor boy," Pomona sighed sadly.

"**Hagrid was watching him sadly.**

'**Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot ...'**

'**Load of old tosh,' said Uncle Vernon."**

Many people blinked, forgetting who else was listening in the shack. Most scowled at being reminded.

"**Harry jumped, he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**

'**Now, you listen here, boy,' he snarled. 'I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured"**

Pomphrey stopped, outraged, as a loud bang came from near the Gryffindor table. Everyone looked over, seeing their old Defence professor's fist on the ground. Remus blinked and looked around.

"Terribly sorry," he said composedly. He glanced up at Harry who looked at him, surprised.

"He needs a check-up," Pomphrey looked at Minerva who nodded grimly.

"I'm sure that's not..." Dumbledore began but was cut off by an irate McGonagall.

"Not another word, Albus, or so help me," she threatened him.

"**and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion – asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types – just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end –'"**

"How dare he!" hissed multiple people around the room.

"There is no reason to say that to someone about their parents," and older Ravenclaw said angrily. Draco glanced around warily, a feeling of foreboding in his chest.

"**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, 'I'm warning you, Dursley – I'm warning you – one more word ...'"**

A few people were confused by the umbrella, but many others looked over at Hagrid curiously, wondering if he actually did anything.

"**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

'**That's better,' said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.**

**Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them."**

Hermione smiled fondly at her friend who blushed slightly.

"Of course, you do," she mused, patting his arm. A few of the girls giggled while Ron watched warily.

"'**But what happened to Vol– sorry – I mean, You-Know-Who?'**

'**Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see ... he was gettin' more an' more powerful – why'd he go?**

'**Some say he died."**

Many nodded.

"**Codswallop, in my opinion."**

Everyone turned to the man in shock.

"How is that not what you think?" Cedric asked, shocked, though Pomphrey kept on reading.

"**Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances.**

**Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back."**

"Exactly," Ernie said confused, "so how couldn't he be dead?"

"There are many terrible ways to stay alive, even near death," Dumbledore said ominously, making many in the room pale, not liking the implication.

"'**Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on – I dunno what it was, no one does – but somethin' about you stumped him, all right.'"**

Glances towards Harry were more subtle, but he still stiffened awkwardly.

"**Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake."**

"What?" asked many people in shock.

"Why wouldn't you be proud?" asked an older Gryffindor, "you defeated a Dark Lord!" Many people nodded in agreement, even the Dark sect couldn't really refute anything. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I think you all forget exactly what that night means to me," he said quietly, though his voice carried.

"You all celebrate the night Voldemort was defeated. I'm just reminded that my parents died because of me. That because of that night, I'm branded forever as different, odd, a _freak_ even in the magical world," his voice steadily rising in anger.

"Would you want people to admire you for not dying while the rest of your family did?" Harry demanded, not noticing his hands shaking. A few flinched at the anger in his voice, looking down. Others stared at him mutely, tears running down a few faces.

Sirius whimpered as Remus leaned up and wrapped his arms around the young boy, whispering quietly to him as everyone stared.

"You ask me why I'm not proud of that night," Harry whispered, his voice breaking slightly, "I'd take my parents being alive over defeating a Dark Lord any day."

Silence ran through the room as they all stared at Harry. Remus pulled him away from the table, Padfoot moving with them towards the back of the room. Harry kneeled on the ground, hugging Padfoot tightly as Remus ran his hands through his hair comfortingly.

"I believe you should read on, Poppy," Amelia said quietly, glancing at the healer who sniffed slightly before moving on.

"**A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard? If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?"**

Amelia sighed, writing more notes down. Most students were only half listening, trying to give the trio in the back privacy, though many couldn't help but glance over.

Ron and Hermione observed worriedly, holding each other's hands as they watched Harry in concern.

"'**Hagrid,' he said quietly, 'I think you must have made a mistake.**

**I don't think I can be a wizard.'**

**To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled.**

'**Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared, or angry?'**

**Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it ... every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry ... chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach ... dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back ... and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realising he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?"**

"He didn't really set it on him," Neville said quietly, "just set it free. Though I supposed I'd want to imagine a snake attacking the rude boy, too."

His friends looked over with raised eyebrows, making him blush lightly.

"**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.**

'**See?' said Hagrid. 'Harry Potter, not a wizard – you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts.'"**

A few people, including Hagrid, flinched looking at the boy who was still ignoring the rest of the hall, desperately trying to calm down in the back.

"**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.**

'**Haven't I told you he's not going?' he hissed. 'He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish – spell books and wands and –'"**

"He can't really stop him," Padma said quietly to Mandy.

"'**If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him,' growled Hagrid. 'Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbled–'**

'**I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!' yelled Uncle Vernon."**

Harry's mouth lifted slightly.

"Bad move, that was," Harry whispered to Remus and Sirius, who both relaxed mildly hearing him sound calmer.

Many others agreed, looking at the half giant, curious of his reaction.

"**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head. 'NEVER –' he thundered, '– INSULT – ALBUS – DUMBLEDORE – IN – FRONT – OF – ME!'**

**He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley – there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal and next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers."**

Laughter rang through the room, many sending Hagrid a thumbs up. Albus smiled over at Hagrid.

"Thank you for defending me, Hagrid." Hagrid just beamed.

"Though not exactly legal, I believe I'm just going to ignore this," Amelia mused lightly, causing the adults to chuckle slightly.

"**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.**

'**Shouldn'ta lost me temper,' he said ruefully, 'but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do.'"**

People snorted, agreeing.

Harry laughed, look back at Hagrid, smiling.

"I stand by my pig in a wig belief," he said, looking fondly at Hagrid.

Hermione and Ron relaxed slightly as Harry seemed to be lightening up a bit.

"**He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.**

'**Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts,' he said. 'I'm – er – not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff – one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job –'"**

Minerva shook her head, glancing sternly at the man.

"Tha' wasn' the only reason, o' course," he assured her.

"'**Why aren't you supposed to do magic?' asked Harry.**

'**Oh, well – I was at Hogwarts meself but I – er – got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore.'**

'**Why were you expelled?'"**

"He'll never tell you," Fred said sadly.

They didn't miss the glance shared between Ron and Hermione, narrowing their eyes in suspicion.

"'**It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow,' said Hagrid loudly. 'Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that.'**

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry.**

'**You can kip under that,' he said. 'Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets.'"**

"That's the end," Poppy said, glancing up at the room.


	7. Interlude I

Interlude I

"I believe we should take a break for lunch," Albus announced as food appeared around the tables.

The Weasleys and Augusta sat down with their family, Molly instantly wiping at Ron's nose, much to his family's amusement. Narcissa went and joined Draco, while Amelia went to sit with Susan.

The aurors without family members in the room sat at the staff table along with the minister.

People began talking quietly around the room about everything they've heard as it wasn't really anything they had expected. Many were lost for words.

"I can't believe someone could treat their own nephew so horribly," Padma asked sadly, glancing over at the boy who was still sitting back near the doors, though he did have a plate with him.

"They're awful," Terry agreed, "It must have been a horrible shock to go from that kind environment to being so famous everyone knows who he is."

Many of the Ravenclaws agreed, most of them much more neutral than most of the other houses. They also saw Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived, but many recognized just how hard it must have been to enter the Wizarding World.

…

"For someone who seems hardly like a Gryffindor and had no clue about our world, he blends in quite well," Daphne commented quietly, glancing at the boy curiously. Tracey nodded.

"He sounded more like a Ravenclaw with his thought process," she mused, "I mean, he really wanted more information than anything else."

"I think you're all missing something rather important here," Blaise drawled quietly, looking amused. His classmates looked at him questioningly.

"He has quite a few Slytherin moments," Blaise said, making a few choke on their food discomposedly, "he plots and knows what he can and can't get away with in that house. Not to mention the fact, he doesn't act anything like how he did when he was with those muggles. He has masks, though I can't say which one is his original," Blaise mused.

A few of the Slytherins grimaced, but others were intrigued. True, many of them didn't like the boy just on the basis of being the Boy-Who-Lived and a Gryffindor, but they also recognized his political power. The idea of Harry Potter in Slytherin was rather laughable, but quite a few began questioning why exactly he had been put in Gryffindor. He was obviously much more than brave and reckless.

…

"Do you talk with him much?" Amelia asked her niece curiously.

A few of the Hufflepuffs grimaced, looking down. Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"We do sometimes," Susan said evasively, "though not much this year." Amelia looked surprised.

"I understand you're upset that he was also made a champion but taking it out on him isn't the proper way to act," she reprimanded the students around her.

"But it's his fault!" one of Cedric's friends complained, upset about being reminded about this, "it's like betraying the whole school!"

Amelia narrowed her eyes.

"There is no way a fourteen year old would have been able to trick such an old artifact," Amelia raised a hand when a few looked to argue, "if you're about to say it's because he's Harry Potter then that's just blatant discrimination against him because of who he is. As you've already seen, it's obvious he was never secretly training for years or whatever rumors have been circling the last thirteen years. I know for a fact that older students had been trying to trick the goblet and failed. You put too much suspicion on the boy. Anyone who understand what the Goblet of Fire is knows he wouldn't have been able to do this."

"Then why didn't he just not participate?" Zacharias Smith sneered, looking down when Madam Bones looked at him sternly.

"He had no choice. That contract is binding, as you've been told. He would've lost his magic and possibly his life if he didn't compete. That young man has been competing in a competition for people years older than him against his will," she glanced at all the guilty and indignant faces around her, suspicions rising, "I do hope you haven't been doing anything to him because of this. I understand Cedric is a champion, but Mr. Potter is your classmate as well. He is risking his life just as much as the others with three years less education. Hufflepuffs show loyalty, yes, but this is also the house of acceptance, even for those not in your house. The world is not just one Hogwarts house against another."

Susan shifted uncomfortably, feeling a pit form in her stomach. She glanced at Harry in dismay, not sure she wanted to hear these stories anymore, remembering a few specific moments in the last few years. She was beginning to understand why they were reading the stories, though.

…

Molly glanced over worriedly at Harry, who was talking quietly with Remus. She was glad to see they had plates, but she really just wanted to pull him over and give him a hug. Arthur laid a hand on her arm, shaking his head.

"Give them space," he whispered, "Remus can help more than anyone else at the moment."

She nodded, focusing on the conversation between Ron and Hermione, who were whispering quietly together.

"I don't think he's told us everything," Hermione said worriedly, "he was always so vague about what actually happened. And seeing how he plays off so much of what the Dursleys do, I'm worried we're only getting condensed versions of everything."

"You know how he is," Ron said, "he won't complain if he can help it."

"What are you two discussing?" Molly asked, glancing between them.

They exchanged nervous glances.

"Nothing really. We're just speculating about what'll come up in the books. We aren't really sure what everyone else knows about the last few years," Hermione commented lightly.

"Nothing dangerous happened, did it?" Molly asked sharply.

They both paused, not wanting to lie. Molly and Arthur glanced between them worriedly.

"Please, let us just read through the books," Ron paused, "also, remember this happened years ago. So, don't get too upset, we're obviously okay now."

Oddly enough, this didn't reassure any of the adults around them.

…

"You feeling any better, prongslet?" Remus asked quietly, running his fingers through Harry's hair again.

Harry smiled slightly.

"Yes," he looked down, "though I probably shouldn't have said all that." He fiddled with his sleeve nervously. Padfoot nudged his arm, pushing his head underneath, making Harry laugh.

"I don't think anyone can blame you," Remus assured him, "you aren't the only one who wants them back."

Harry blinked rapidly.

"I wish I could talk to them," Harry admitted quietly.

Remus hugged Harry tightly.

"I know if they could talk to you, they'd say how proud of you they are," Remus said, choked up. Harry smiled slightly.

"Even though I'm always breaking the rules?" Remus laughed.

"Your father would be extra proud about that. I believe your mother would scold you, but be impressed with everything you've gotten away with, which I'm sure we're going to find out," he glanced at Harry in amusement who smiled sheepishly.

"Let's just hope none of it's too illegal," Remus commented lightly.

Harry laughed nervously, Remus looking at him with raised brows.

"How illegal is too illegal exactly?" Harry fidgeted, Padfoot looking incredibly intrigued.

"Oh dear," Remus muttered.

They ate quietly for a bit, Harry giving Padfoot half his plate, which would fill up again. Harry quietly thanked Dobby, certain he was the one personally helping them. He smiled when a piece of treacle tart popped onto his plate, laughing quietly. Remus looked at him curiously though he only ate the tart happily.

When they finished, everyone else around them looked about done as well.

"You think you're ready to rejoin society?" Remus asked, smiling down at him.

"I suppose," Harry mused, smiling lightly at his friends.

They all stood up, to the notice of most of the room, and made their way to the Gryffindor table. Harry waved them off when it looked like they'd make more room. He just smiled and sat on the ground in front of the Gryffindor table, next to Ron and Hermione. He smiled up at them.

"I'm not fine," he admitted quietly, "but I'm better."

They both smiled in relief, laying hands on his shoulder as Remus and Padfoot sat down next to him bemusedly. Harry grinned, winking as his friends before throwing his hands out and dramatically laying on top of Padfoot who yelped in surprise.

"Ah, yes, I always knew you'd make a good pillow when you aren't skin and bones," Harry laughed when Sirius yelped again in indignance.

Hermione sighed, but smiled at his antics while Ron just chuckled. Everyone around him just watched in confused amusement, Remus grinning slightly.

"Well, if we're going to be invading my life and thoughts, I'm going to at least be comfortable while we do it," he announced resolutely, nodding his head seriously.

His friends smiled, shaking their heads. The teachers looked amused and mildly relieved. Most of the students weren't sure what to make of such a carefree Harry Potter.

It was rather eye opening of just how quiet he usually was now that he began acting normally outside the common room. It was most noticeable for his fellow Gryffindors who were feeling a bit guilty at the realization. It was obvious to them just how hard it was for Harry to be himself outside the dorm and even sometimes in their dorm.

…

Barty Crouch Jr. was trying very hard not to panic. He was trapped in the Great Hall with aurors and a canister a rapidly depleting Polyjuice. He was sure it would last but these books were a nuisance. If he thought he could, he'd destroy them quickly, but he knew it wouldn't work.

He kept himself from glaring hatefully at the traitor children and boy savior, but this was not a good situation. If those books showed his master's plan, then everything would be ruined. He just had to hope to find a way out of the castle before they got to fourth year or he ran out of potion.

Of course, he didn't consider the castle itself setting him up for failure in the coming week. Hogwarts knew it was only a matter of time.

There was an undercurrent of conversations as everyone finished eating that only quieted when the headmaster stood up.


	8. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

"I suppose we can begin again," Albus called out as most of the food disappeared. A few snack items stayed out, to the delight of many, including Ron.

Poppy handed the book to Albus who took it, feigning contentedness, though he wasn't sure he really wanted this to continue.

"Chapter Five," he read out, "**Diagon Alley.**"

Everyone perked up, realizing they were finally getting to the Wizarding World.

"**Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight."**

"Why?" Lavender asked, curious.

"'**It was a dream,' he told himself firmly. 'I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard.'"**

"Oh Harry," Hermione sighed sadly as many sent him pitying looks. Harry shrugged.

"It wouldn't have been the first time," he said dully.

"**There was suddenly a loud tapping noise.**

'**And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door,' Harry thought, his heart sinking. But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good dream."**

"You need more optimism in your life, harrikins," Fred said seriously. Harry smiled half-heartedly at him.

"**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

'**All right,' Harry mumbled, 'I'm getting up.'**

**He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.**

**Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him."**

"Interesting analogy," George muttered to Fred and Lee, amused.

"**He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered on to the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.**

'**Don't do that.'**

"He needs to be paid," one of the auror commented. Harry shrugged.

"I wouldn't have known that," he pointed out.

"**Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat.**

'**Hagrid!' said Harry loudly. 'There's an owl –'**

'**Pay him,' Hagrid grunted into the sofa.**

'**What?'"**

"I was tryin' ter teach him," Hagrid explained when a few adults glanced at him.

"'**He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets.'**

**Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets – bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, mint humbugs, teabags ... finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins."**

"Why do you have all that?" Marcus Belby asked Hagrid. Hagrid shrugged.

"Never know when ye migh' need somethin'," Hagrid explained.

"'**Give him five Knuts,' said Hagrid sleepily.**

'**Knuts?'**

'**The little bronze ones.'**

**Harry counted out five little bronze coins and the owl held out its leg so he could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then it flew off through the open window.**

**Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up and stretched."**

"'**Best be off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school.'**

**Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them.**

**He had just thought of something which made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture."**

"Not the happy balloon," the twins cried out dramatically.

A few people around the room laughed though most just rolled their eyes. Harry smiled up at them.

"'**Um – Hagrid?'**

'**Mm?' said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.**

'**I haven't got any money – and you heard Uncle Vernon last night – he won't pay for me to go and learn magic.'"**

August shook her head, muttering angrily, glaring up at Dumbledore every few seconds.

"'**Don't worry about that,' said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. 'D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?'**

'**But if their house was destroyed –'"**

"Harry, why would that matter?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I always read about wizards being recluses that stashed their money in their homes," Harry shrugged.

"'**They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold – an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither.'**

'**Wizards have **_**banks**_**?'"**

"To be fair, I only knew about banks because my aunt had to take me to one once," Harry pointed out defensively, "If she hadn't, I might not have even known what a bank was. That's not something they teach children and I wasn't allowed outside passed the house very often."

Hermione and the adults frowned, realizing just how sheltered Harry would have been.

"'**Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins.'**

**Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding.**

'**Goblins?'**

'**Yeah – so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that."**

Ron and Hermione both got feelings of foreboding down their backs, looking over at their best friend who hadn't noticed. They glanced at each other in trepidation.

"**Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe – 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business.' Hagrid drew himself up proudly. 'He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you – gettin' things from Gringotts – knows he can trust me, see."**

Minerva shook her head.

"He shouldn't have said that," she whispered to Pomona, "most children would love to have a mystery to solve."

"'**Got everythin'? Come on, then.'**

**Harry followed Hagrid out on to the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.**

'**How did you get here?' Harry asked, looking around for another boat.**

'**Flew,' said Hagrid.**

'_**Flew**_**?'**

"Flew?" repeated half of Hogwarts, looking up at the half-giant. His beard shook in amusement.

"Flew," he affirmed, explaining no more.

"'**Yeah – but we'll go back in this. Not s'posed ter use magic now I've got yeh.'**

**They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying.**

'**Seems a shame ter row, though,' said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. 'If I was ter – er – speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?'"**

Many of the teachers shook their heads in exasperated amusement as Hagrid blushed lightly.

"'**Of course not,' said Harry, eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat and they sped off towards land.**

'**Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?' Harry asked."**

Ron and Hermione both groaned, making Harry look up.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"We're going to rob Gringotts," Ron complained, whining. Everyone looked over in shock at such a statement. Harry was mildly offended…mildly.

"You don't know that!" Harry defended. Hermione glared half-heartedly at him before he looked down.

"You're all insane," Dean told them as the adults glanced between the three, "why would you even think that?"

"It's Harry," Ron and Hermione explained simply. Harry huffed, crossing his arms as more of his friends nodded their heads in realization.

"We'd make it out alive," Harry assured.

"Probably," Ron and Hermione agreed.

Molly and Arthur shared a panicked glance while everyone else gave the trio weird looks.

"'**Spells – enchantments,' said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. 'They say there's dragons guardin' the high-security vaults."**

Charlie glowered.

"Inhumane," he hissed out to his brother who could only pat his arm in sympathy.

"**And then yeh gotta find yer way – Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat.'**

**Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the **_**Daily Prophet."**_

Harry grimaced at the mention of the newspaper.

"Thank goodness they weren't invited to this," Harry said to his friends, who agreed whole-heartedly.

"**Harry had learnt from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life."**

"I would have answered anything you asked," Hagrid told Harry. Harry smiled.

"I know that now," he said.

"'**Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual,' Hagrid muttered, turning the page."**

The minister and aurors looked over at the man, offended. Hagrid was completely unrepentant.

"'**There's a Ministry of Magic?' Harry asked, before he could stop himself."**

"Wizards aren't usually depicted as having an organized society in the muggle world," Hermione explained when people shot Harry incredulous looks.

"Do they get anything right?" Cassius Warrington asked scathingly.

"Wands, cauldrons, brooms and cats," Hermione listed off, "those are usually associated with magic.

"They also got the superiority complex right," Harry joked quietly. Hermione snickered, nodding in agreement.

"''**Course,' said Hagrid. 'They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So, he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice.'"**

Cornelius turned red, glaring at the man as a few students snickered.

"'**But what does a Ministry of Magic do?'"**

"That's the main question isn't it?" Harry whispered to Remus and Sirius, Remus smiling slightly as Sirius huffed.

"'**Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country.'**

'**Why?'**

'**Why? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone.'"**

"Not to mention, last time people thought magic existed, they burned people at the stake," Harry said mildly, "it is true that we probably shouldn't ever be found, though I'm not sure how long that'll last with all the technology being made."

Many of the purebloods and halfbloods looked over, confused and surprised, while the muggleborns were nodding their heads in agreement.

"You don't think muggles should know about magic?" Draco asked, mildly shocked. Harry sat up, glancing over the table towards the blond.

"I know very well just how badly a muggle can react to something they don't understand," Harry reminded him solemnly.

"I don't hate muggles," Harry clarified, "but people tend to shun and attack things they don't understand, and muggles are not as helpless as you all seem to think they are. They don't have magic, but that just means they find other ways to do things."

Many of the purebloods sneered, but the more rational ones and the adults noted that most of the muggleborns were agreeing with Harry. Arthur wasn't sure he liked such a bad opinion of muggles, but he recognized how bad Harry's relatives were.

"Muggleborn parents that take it well are fine, but that doesn't always happen," Hermione added, "and muggleborns don't always have the best childhoods because so many weird things happen around them and other children don't react well."

Many muggleborns frowned down at their tables, quite a few remembering lonely days at primary. Amelia looked at all the lowered heads, concern swelling up in her.

"**At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbour wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper and they clambered up the stone steps on to the street.**

**Passers-by stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, 'See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?'"**

"That's really not subtle," Amelia said, disapproving. Hagrid rubbed his neck, embarrassed.

"'**Hagrid,' said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, 'did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?"**

"Dragons were cool until I had to go up against one," Harry mused quietly to his friends who frowned in sympathy.

Charlie both smiled and grimaced, understanding the sentiment, as much as he loved dragons, he knew Harry didn't have the best experience.

"'**Well, so they say,' said Hagrid. 'Crikey, I'd like a dragon.'**

'**You'd like one?'"**

The trio shared a significant glance as Charlie shifted uncomfortably, glancing at his mother. The teachers all sighed in exasperation at the half-giant.

"You can't have a dragon," Minerva said sternly. Hagrid shifted as Draco looked at all of them suspiciously.

"'**Wanted one ever since I was a kid – here we go.'**

**They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand 'Muggle money', as he called it, gave the notes to Harry so he could buy their tickets.**

**People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent."**

A few snickers ran through the room.

"Honestly, he's more like a giant fluffy kitten than anything," Padma said.

Quite a few people nodded, noticing just how kind the man was, though they still weren't keen on his class, a few softened, noting how nice he treated Harry.

"'**Still got yer letter, Harry?' he asked as he counted stitches.**

**Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.**

'**Good,' said Hagrid. 'There's a list there of everything yeh need.'**

**Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before and read: (once again, not writing this, too much effort)"**

"Those hats are bloody annoying," Ron complained.

"Ronald," his mother and Hermione scolded at the same time, making him go red.

"'**Can we buy all this in London?' Harry wondered aloud.**

'**If yeh know where to go,' said Hagrid.**

**Harry had never been to London before."**

"But Surrey is right next to London," Hermione said, frowning at Harry.

"Dursleys," Harry said simply, thinking that explained things.

Sadly, it did.

"**Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.**

'**I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic,' he said, as they climbed a broken-down escalator which led up to a bustling road lined with shops.**

**Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger bars and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand."**

"I doubt it'd ever be that obvious," Anthony said, amused. Harry shrugged.

"**This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up?"**

"As if they had that kind of creativity," Fred scoffed. Harry shook his head.

"They wouldn't have wasted so much effort on me even if they did," Harry commented. The twins frowned over at him.

"**If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humour, he might have thought so;"**

George snorted.

"**yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him."**

Hagrid beamed at Harry, who smiled back happily.

"'**This is it,' said Hagrid, coming to a halt, 'the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place.'**

**It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it."**

"Good observation," Amelia commented, "anti-muggle wards keep them from noticing our shops that connect to the muggle world."

"**Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside.**

**For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry.**

**One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old barman, who was quite bald and looked like a gummy walnut."**

Snorts rang through the room.

"Your descriptions are fantastic," Dean said, grinning.

Several of his friends felt a bit trepidation, wondering just how he described them. Quite a few people were beginning to realize just how much they were going to learn about Harry Potter with these books.

"**The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the barman reached for a glass, saying, 'The usual, Hagrid?'**

'**Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business,' said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.**

'**Good Lord,' said the barman, peering at Harry, 'is this – can this be –?'"**

"And here we go," Harry complained quietly to Remus and his godfather, both sending sympathetic looks…or as sympathetic as a dog could look.

"**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.**

'**Bless my soul,' whispered the old barman. 'Harry Potter ... what an honour.'**

**He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed towards Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes."**

Minerva sighed, looking at the boy who still looked uncomfortable at the reminder.

"'**Welcome back, Mr Potter, welcome back.'**

**Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.**

**Then there was a great scraping of chairs and, next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron."**

"Yeah, because that wouldn't be overwhelming, or anything," Susan whispered sarcastically, glancing at Harry.

"'**Doris Crockford, Mr Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last.'**

'**So proud, Mr Potter, I'm just so proud.'**

'**Always wanted to shake your hand – I'm all of a flutter.'**

'**Delighted, Mr Potter, just can't tell you. Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle.'**

'**I've seen you before!' said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. 'You bowed to me once in a shop.'"**

"Bet he loved that," Amelia said, lips twitching. The other adults all chuckled in agreement.

"'**He remembers!' cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. 'Did you hear that? He remembers me!'**

**Harry shook hands again and again – Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.**

**A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.**

'**Professor Quirrell!' said Hagrid."**

Harry stiffened, looking at the book.

"'**Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts.'**

'**P-P-Potter,' stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, 'c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you.'**

'**What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?'**

'**D-Defence Against the D-D-Dark Arts,' muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it."**

Amelia looked at the staff in surprise.

"It doesn't seem as though he'd be a good candidate," she commented.

"He asked for the job and we needed someone to fill it," Minerva told her, displeased, remembering that year.

The aurors all shook their heads. He wouldn't be able to teach the class properly if it scared him.

"'**N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?' He laughed nervously. 'You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself.' He looked terrified at the very thought."**

"Filthy liar," Harry snarled furiously, making the adults around him look over in shock. Harry didn't explain any further though.

"**But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.**

'**Must get on – lots ter buy. Come on, Harry.'**

**Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a dustbin and a few weeds. Hagrid grinned at Harry.**

'**Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous."**

"Unfortunately, that didn't make me feel better," Harry told Hagrid, smiling lightly. Hagrid looked down sadly.

"**Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh – mind you, he's usually tremblin'.'**

'**Is he always that nervous?'**

'**Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience ... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag – never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject – now, where's me umbrella?'"**

The trio snorted and shared a glance at the blatant lie. The twins were quickly becoming frustrated with all the secretive looks.

"**Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the dustbin.**

'**Three up ... two across ...' he muttered. 'Right, stand back, Harry.'**

**He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered – it wriggled – in the middle,** **a small hole appeared – it grew wider and wider – a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.**

'**Welcome,' said Hagrid, 'to Diagon Alley.'"**

All the muggleborns and many halfbloods smiled in memory of their first time seeing the Alley.

Many of the purebloods were curious of the boy savior's first impression of the wizarding world and listened interestedly.

"**He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.**

**The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. **_**Cauldrons – All Sizes –**__**Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible**_** said a sign hanging over them.**

"We never talked about it in Potions," Harry started, making everyone look over, "but do the different kinds of cauldrons matter? Does it change the potions or is that just a kind of for show type thing?"

As everyone turned to the resident potion master, Snape grimaced at being expected to answer. He sneered over at the boy, who was well practiced in ignoring the look, which Snape grudgingly accepted probably had something to do with how his relatives usually treated him.

"There are some potions that can be enhanced or weakened based on the type of cauldron. We use pewter because it is the most neutral when brewing. There are a few potions that require a certain type of cauldron, but they aren't numerous," he drawled. Harry nodded thoughtfully but didn't ask any more questions.

The teachers looked between the two, a bit surprised by the question and the fact it was actually answered.

"'**Yeah, you'll be needin' one,' said Hagrid, 'but we gotta get yer money first.'**

**Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an apothecary's was shaking her head as they passed, saying, 'Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad ...'**

"**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying **_**Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy**_**. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. 'Look,' Harry heard one of them say, 'the new Nimbus Two Thousand – fastest ever –' There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon ..."**

"It really was amazing," Harry said, smiling up at the ceiling in thought.

"'**Gringotts,' said Hagrid.**

**They had reached a snowy-white building which towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was –**

'**Yeah, that's a goblin,' said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps towards him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside."**

"For hating wizards so much, they're very respectful," Luna mused aloud. A few looked over at her warily but didn't comment.

"**Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver**

**this time, with words engraved upon them:**

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

_**For those who take, but do not earn,**_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn,**_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors**_

_**A treasure that was never yours,**_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

_**Of finding more than treasure there.**_

'**Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it,' said Hagrid."**

"The more you say that, the more certain I am that Harry will," Hermione groaned. Harry made a noise in protest but was ignored.

"**A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.**

'**Morning,' said Hagrid to a free goblin. 'We've come ter take some money outta Mr Harry Potter's safe.'**

'**You have his key, sir?'**

'**Got it here somewhere,' said Hagrid and he started emptying his pockets on to the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers."**

"Doubt he liked that," Padma said, her nose wrinkling.

"**The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals."**

"Cool!" Colin yelled out excitedly.

"'**Got it,' said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.**

**The goblin looked at it closely.**

'**That seems to be in order.'"**

"Keys have a magical signature for goblins to identify," Augusta explained before anyone could ask. Many of the muggleborns looked curious, having never been down in Gringotts before.

"'**An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore,' said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. 'It's about the YouKnow-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen.'"**

The teachers groaned.

"Saying that in front of an eleven-year-old is just asking for him to investigate," Pomona said quietly.

"**The goblin read the letter carefully.**

'**Very well,' he said, handing it back to Hagrid, 'I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!'**

**Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog-biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook towards one of the doors leading off the hall.**

'**What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?' Harry asked."**

"So it begins," Ron muttered, smiling as Hermione huffed and Harry grinned.

"'**Can't tell yeh that,' said Hagrid mysteriously. 'Very secret.**

**Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that.'"**

"You should have done that at a time when you weren't escorting a child," Amelia scolded. Hagrid flushed.

"I asked him to do it before he left to pick up Harry, I doubt he would have thought that was necessary," Dumbledore defended.

"Why didn't you have him do it a different day, then?" Amelia asked, exasperated. Dumbledore didn't answer her.

"**Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistle and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They climbed in – Hagrid with some difficulty – and were off.**

**At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible."**

"That's the point," Bill said amused, "though it's impressive you remembered that much." Harry blushed lightly at the compliment.

"**The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.**

**Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late"**

Charlie grumbled, glaring at Bill who just raised his hands in innocence.

"I only work there," he defended.

"– **they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.**

'**I never know,' Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, 'what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?'**

'**Stalagmite's got an "m" in it,' said Hagrid."**

A few people chuckled as Hermione looked ready to explain the actual difference.

"'**An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick.'**

**He did look very green and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees trembling."**

He was shot sympathetic looks, knowing those carts were not at all comfortable.

"**Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts."**

Whistles sounded throughout the room, though Harry hardly cared. He glanced at Ron who only twitched slightly at the description.

"'**All yours,' smiled Hagrid.**

**All Harry's – it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking."**

"They wouldn't be able to touch it even if they knew," Augusta assured him, "only you can access it with your key and all the other vaults you own are closed until you come of age."

Harry smiled at her in appreciation, feeling a thread of relief though he didn't think the Dursleys would ever go into the Alley either way.

"**And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London.**

**Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.**

'**The gold ones are Galleons,' he explained. 'Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough."**

"Honestly, it's more confusing than muggle money. They go by tens and hundreds with their money," Harry commented thoughtfully, "it's much easier to remember."

Many of the purebloods looked put out but didn't bother arguing.

"**Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh.' He turned to Griphook. 'Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?'**

'**One speed only,' said Griphook."**

"They take sick amusement out of saying that, I'm sure," Remus said, amused.

"**They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners.** **They went rattling over an underground ravine and Harry leant over the side to try and see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.**

Many people shot Harry incredulous looks.

"You're insane," Susan said in shock, blushing when Harry only smirked over at her.

"I can't tell if that was a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw trait," Terry commented, looking over at Harry. His housemates looked mildly offended, though couldn't exactly argue back.

"**Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.**

'**Stand back,' said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away."**

"Wicked," said multiple boys around the room.

"'**If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there,' said Griphook.**

'**How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?' Harry asked.**

'**About once every ten years,' said Griphook, with a rather nasty grin."**

Amelia shook her head grimly as the students looked horrified.

"Goblin land is ruled by goblin law. The moment you step inside Gringotts, you fall under their rules," Amelia explained.

"**Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leant forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least – but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor."**

Most of the students slumped down.

"Well that's a letdown," Theodore said to Blaise, who nodded in agreement.

"**Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.**

'**Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut,' said Hagrid."**

"I'm starting to be thankful I don't have a vault," a second year Hufflepuff said to her roommates.

"**One wild cart-ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life – more money than even Dudley had ever had."**

"I hope you don't waste it on pointless items," Molly looked down at Harry. Harry smiled.

"No, Hagrid made sure I only got what I needed. I was on a kind of adrenaline rush. It was the first time I could buy things for myself that were completely new," Harry explained, mildly defensive.

Molly sighed sadly but smiled at the boy.

"'**Might as well get yer uniform,' said Hagrid, nodding towards **_**Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**_**. 'Listen, Harry would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron?"**

"Hagrid!" the adults all scolded him.

"He made sure I was in the store first and came back quickly!" Harry defended Hagrid instantly.

"That's not the point. You're his responsibility," Remus told him quietly. Harry frowned at the ground.

"**I hate them Gringotts carts.' He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.**

**Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.**

'**Hogwarts, dear?' she said, when Harry started to speak. 'Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact.'"**

Everyone perked up curiously.

"Who'd you meet?" Seamus asked.

Harry and Draco glanced at each other before grimacing.

"**In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.**

'**Hullo,' said the boy, 'Hogwarts too?'**

'**Yes,' said Harry.**

'**My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands,' said the boy."**

Harry gave Draco a weird look who went a bit pink.

"Why was your mother looking at wands when you needed to pick out your own?" He asked, confused.

Draco muttered out an answer, but nobody heard him. Narcissa was looking at her son in bemusement, wondering at the rather bad attempt at starting a conversation.

"**He had a bored, drawling voice. 'Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow.'"**

Minerva stared at him sternly.

"You better not have," she said. Narcissa shook her head, giving her a son a pointed look.

"He didn't," she assured the Deputy.

"**Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley."**

"I am nothing like that bratty muggle!" Draco yelled, offended. Harry looked over.

"You just listened as he tried to hit his parents into doing what he wanted while you claimed something similar. I didn't have many examples of children my age and you resembled him the most," Harry explained rather calmly for the mutual dislike between the two.

"I am not that bad," he retorted back angrily. Harry nodded lightly.

"True, you usually aren't but you have your moments. The entitlement, thinking you're better than most everyone, judging people who aren't like you," Harry said pointedly.

More than just Draco grimaced in disgust at that.

"'**Have you got your own broom?' the boy went on.**

'**No,' said Harry.**

'**Play Quidditch at all?'**

'**No,' Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be."**

Draco groaned as his mother looked steadily more amused.

"'**I do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?'**

'**No,' said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute."**

"You two were never going to be able to have a proper conversation with that being his first day in our world," Narcissa told her son quietly, who only frowned at the table.

"'**Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?'"**

The Hufflepuffs all glared over at Draco who was uncomfortable but refused to take it back.

"There is nothing wrong with our house," Hannah muttered angrily.

"'**Mmm,' said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting."**

"Why?" Ron snorted. Harry shrugged.

"I wanted friends," Harry answered easily even as everyone looked at him in surprise. Ron sputtered.

"But, but, it's Malfoy!" he complained, ignoring the glare sent by Draco. Harry laughed.

"That would have meant literally nothing to me back then," Harry said, "honestly, if we had a proper conversation, he could have been my first friend." Harry paused and blinked, realizing just how true that was.

Everybody was looking between the two rivals in shock, trying to fathom the idea of them being friends. Draco for his part was just as surprised, staring at Harry who had leaned up over the table for a drink.

Narcissa watched her son.

"Were you trying to befriend him?" she asked. Draco frowned, fidgeting slightly.

"I may have been," he hedged, uncomfortable with this conversation.

Harry was silently musing to himself how different his life would have been if he had become friends with Malfoy that day. He'd probably be in Slytherin right now. He shuddered a bit. As much as he didn't really care about most of them, he didn't want to be in the same house as Voldemort, nor did he want Snape as his Head of House.

After everyone digested that rather weird circumstance, they moved on.

"'**I say, look at that man!' said the boy suddenly, nodding towards the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice-creams to show he couldn't come in.**

'**That's Hagrid,' said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. 'He works at Hogwarts.'**

'**Oh,' said the boy, 'I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?'"**

The teachers frowned at the boy.

"Hagrid is an employee just like all of us," Pomona scolded him. Draco huffed, not agreeing or disagreeing.

"'**He's the gamekeeper,' said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second."**

"That was probably another strike against him," Susan observed, "Harry cares a lot for Hagrid."

"'**Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of **_**savage**_** – lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed.'"**

Hagrid blushed, while many of the Gryffindors sent Draco glares.

"'**I think he's brilliant,' said Harry coldly."**

"Oh my," Padma said, "you can see the chance of friendship breaking as they go on." Her classmates nodded in agreement, glancing between the two boys.

"'_**Do**_** you?' said the boy, with a slight sneer. 'Why is he with you? Where are your parents?'"**

"Well, that was probably the worst thing to ask," Blaise informed Draco, who flushed in annoyance.

"'**They're dead,' said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.**

'**Oh, sorry,' said the other, not sounding sorry at all."**

Narcissa shook her head, running her fingers through Draco's hair.

"I was eleven," he muttered defensively when people looked over. Harry glanced over.

"I said and did stupid things that year, too," he conceded. Draco looked up, the two staring a bit before looking away again.

Both houses stared at their respective housemate before pointedly ignoring the other table. A few of the teachers were watching in amusement, curious about what exactly was happening.

"'**But they were our kind, weren't they?'"**

"Of course, he asks that," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"'**They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean.'**

'**I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you?"**

Muggleborns and halfbloods glared at Draco angrily.

"**They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?'"**

"Going by that logic, I shouldn't have come to Hogwarts either," Harry pointed out, "and if the actual problem is our lack of knowledge and not our blood, that's easily fixed." Most of the darker purebloods glared, though everyone else looked curious.

"How so?" Amelia asked in interest.

"You obviously have ways of finding where magic was performed. If you can do it after we start school, why can't you do it when we're younger? There could easily be a school for younger children, not about magic but for learning about the wizarding world. Everyone complains that muggleborns come in and try to change the wizarding world, but you make it pretty impossible for them to understand anything in the wizarding world." Harry stood up, pacing a bit.

"We have a muggle studies, but no wizarding culture class, why is that?" Harry asked, looking up at the teachers. They all looked at each other, unable to answer the question.

"We also have never used quills until we come to the school," Hermione added, "muggles have moved onto pencils and pens which are easier to handle and paper instead of parchment. I practiced all month before school to make sure I could write legibly."

"Honestly, you can't complain about muggleborns not understanding the Wizarding World when you don't even try to teach them about it," Harry pointed out.

A few students were indignant, but the adults were thoughtful, and Harry was satisfied he got his point through, sitting down next to Remus who smiled proudly at him. Albus smiled at Harry before continuing to read.

"**But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, 'That's you done, my dear,' and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.**

'**Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose,' said the drawling boy."**

Everyone snickered at that, remembering just how often they had to interact.

"**Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice-cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).**

'**What's up?' said Hagrid.**

'**Nothing,' Harry lied."**

His friends shook their head.

"You're a terrible liar," Ron told him. Harry frowned in annoyance.

"**They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed colour as you wrote. When they had left the shop, he said, 'Hagrid, what's Quidditch?'**

'**Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know – not knowin' about Quidditch!'**

'**Don't make me feel worse,' said Harry."**

"Sorry," Hagrid said sadly. Harry just waved it off.

"**He told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's.**

'– **and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in –'**

'**Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were – he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk – you saw 'em in the Leaky Cauldron."**

Draco pursed his lips as his friends looked amused.

"I wish I could have seen that, you finding out," Theo said, amused as Blaise snickered.

"**Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles – look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!'"**

Harry shuddered theatrically.

"Don't remind me," he complained jokingly.

"'**So what is Quidditch?'**

'**It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like – like football in the Muggle world – everyone follows Quidditch – played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls – sorta hard ter explain the rules.'**

'**And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?'**

'**School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but –'"**

"We are not!" the Hufflepuffs yelled out angrily. Hagrid raised his arms up.

"I was goin' to defen' yeh, but I couldn' finish my sentence," Hagrid defended. The Hufflepuffs settled down slightly, still mildly annoyed.

"'**I bet I'm in Hufflepuff,' said Harry gloomily.**

'**Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin,' said Hagrid darkly."**

The Slytherins looked over, offended.

"Hagrid," Minerva scolded quietly, "you shouldn't say that about a Hogwarts house."

"'M sorry," he muttered.

"'**There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one.'"**

"That's not true," Amelia said, frowning, "there are multiple criminals who were in the other houses."

All the Slytherins were muttering angrily.

"Well, we can see where Potter got his opinions," Blaise drawled out, "his only source was incredibly biased." His classmates grimaced.

"'**Vol– sorry – You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?'**

'**Years an' years ago,' said Hagrid."**

"Hagrid knows who You-Know-Who is?" Ron asked, shocked.

"I mean, he did go to school with him," Harry said quietly, though those that heard him paled slightly, whispering to their neighbors and staring up at the half-giant incredulously.

"**They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from **_**Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and much, much more) **_**by Professor Vindictus Viridian.**

'**I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."**

The twins grinned.

"We knew you were more fun," they said. Harry smirked.

"'**I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances,' said Hagrid. 'An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level.'**

**Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either"**

"It looked cool," Harry defended when his friends looked over at him in amusement.

"**('It says pewter on yer list'), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope.**

**Then they visited the apothecary's, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages."**

"I was looking forward to Potions back then," Harry reminisced wistfully.

The teachers all sent Snape sharp looks, who just sneered back.

"Your mother liked potions," Remus told him. Harry looked up, smiling slightly.

"Really? Was she good?" Harry asked.

"She was one of the best," he said, smiling happily.

"**Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor, jars of herbs, dried roots and bright powders lined the walls, bundles of feathers, strings of fangs and snarled claws hung from the ceiling.**

**While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop)."**

"It was all so cool back then," Harry sighed sadly.

"**Outside the apothecary's, Hagrid checked Harry's list again.**

'**Just yer wand left – oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present.'**

**Harry felt himself go red.**

'**You don't have to –'"**

"Oh Harry," Hermione looked at him, "you need to learn to accept that we want to give you gifts," she said sadly.

Harry looked away uncomfortably, clearing his throat.

"'**I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at – an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer post an' everythin'.'**

**Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage which held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing."**

"Hedwig," Harry smiled brightly, thinking of his owl. His friends were all pleased he got her, if only because she made him so happy.

At the sound of wings, everyone looked up to see a pretty white owl swoop in. Harry held out his arm as she landed.

"Hey girl," he rubbed her head, "did you know we were talking about you, clever girl?"

She ruffled her feathers, rubbing her beak in his hair, making Harry laugh. A few of the girls cooed at the cute owl. Hedwig paid them no mind, moving onto Harry's shoulder and covering her head with her wing, seemingly going back to sleep.

Hagrid grinned, always happy to see Harry with Hedwig.

"**He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.**

'**Don' mention it,' said Hagrid gruffly. 'Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now – only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand.'**

**A magic wand ... this was what Harry had been really looking forward to."**

"I'm pretty sure everyone looked forward to that the most," Cedric mused, "it was my favorite moment anyways." Many nodded their heads.

"**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read **_**Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC**_**. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window."**

"Whose wand is that?" Astoria Greengrass asked the adults.

"Nobody knows, Ollivander has never said," Narcissa informed her.

"**A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair which Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions which had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic."**

Many of the adults looked over.

"You could feel the magic in the shop?" Augusta asked, impressed. Harry blinked.

"If that's what that was," Harry shrugged, though the adults still looked impressed.

"He must be pretty perceptive to notice," Filius observed quietly to Minerva who dipped her head in agreement.

"'**Good afternoon,' said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.**

**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.**

'**Hello,' said Harry awkwardly.**

'**Ah yes,' said the man. 'Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter.' It wasn't a question."**

"Creepy," muttered Colin with wide eyes.

"He looks too much like James to be anybody else," Remus said.

"'**You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work.'**

**Mr Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy."**

Many of the students agreed.

"'**Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course.'"**

Neville looked down at his father's wand and up at his grandmother who had followed his action. She frowned, deciding to discuss it later.

"**Mr Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.**

'**And that's where ...' Mr Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.**

'**I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it,' he said softly."**

Harry's eyes widened.

"Ollivander knows Voldemort's real name," Harry stated, slightly shocked at the realization.

The students paled as Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"You know it as well," Amelia scrutinized Albus sharply, "his real name?"

Albus nodded, his eyes flitting over to Harry. Amelia followed his gaze, before grabbing her nose in exasperation.

"Mr. Potter knows as well?" she asked, concern and shock warring inside her.

"I do," Harry admitted as the students gasped. There was a very long silence before an older Durmstrang student decided to ask the question everyone wanted.

"Vat is it?" he inquired, looking at the boy.

"I'm sure you'll all learn it in one of the earlier books," Harry said, amused, enjoying stringing them along. He had to get enjoyment out of this somehow.

A few students grumbled in annoyance though most were rather relieved.

"'**I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it,' he said softly.**

'**Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands ... Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do ...'"**

Solemn silence followed as everyone mulled over this.

"**He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.**

'**Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again ... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?'**

'**It was, sir, yes,' said Hagrid.**

'**Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?' said Mr Ollivander, suddenly stern.**

'**Er – yes, they did, yes,' said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. 'I've still got the pieces, though,' he added brightly.**

'**But you don't use them?' said Mr Ollivander sharply.**

'**Oh, no, sir,' said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke."**

The adults only sighed.

"'**Hmmm,' said Mr Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look.**

'**Well, now – Mr Potter. Let me see.' He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. 'Which is your wand arm?'**

'**Er – well, I'm right-handed,' said Harry.**

'**Hold out your arm. That's it.' He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head."**

"Do the measurement actually do anything?" Harry asked.

"The second one does tend to help him narrow down the wand length, but no, most of those are for his own amusement," Albus informed him, chuckling.

"**As he measured, he said, 'Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand.'"**

Augusta frowned as Neville looked over at her.

"We will figure this out later," she assured him.

"**Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.**

'**That will do,' he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. 'Right then, Mr Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave.'"**

Everyone looked curious, wondering what Harry's wand would be. Only Harry was beginning to feel a bit nervous, remembering everything that was said in the shop.

"**Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.**

'**Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try –'**

**Harry tried – but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr Ollivander.**

'**No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out.'**

**Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become."**

"He found mine only after two tries," Hermione commented, glancing at Harry as everyone's curiosity rose.

"'**Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.'**

**Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers.**

**He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr Ollivander cried, 'Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well ... how curious ... how very curious ...'"**

"What's curious?" Dennis asked loudly.

Harry looked down at his wand, rolling it between his fingers, stiffening slightly.

"**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, 'Curious ... curious ...'**

'**Sorry,' said Harry, 'but what's curious?'"**

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation, though Harry's friends glanced at him in worry.

"**Mr Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.**

'**I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar.'"**

Everyone turned shocked to the teen who cringed lightly before looking up defiantly.

"Doesn't that mean his power is equal to the Dark Lord?" Theo muttered, staring a bit wide eyed.

The adults stared at the boy curiously, not perturbed like the younger students, more interested than anything.

"You have a brother wand to You-Know-Who?" Justin asked, a bit fearfully.

Harry glowered.

"So what? This is my wand, not his. It's not an exact replica," Harry defended.

"He's right," Amelia said calmly, nodding to Harry, "this is more representative of them being rivals than being similar."

Many of the students relaxed at that, feeling mildly guilty for assuming the worst. Harry snorted quietly.

"Figures," Harry whispered, Remus rubbing his arm in comfort. Hedwig came for a moment to nip his ear affectionately, making Harry lighten up again.

"**Harry swallowed.**

'**Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember ... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter ... After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great.'"**

Nobody could stop the shiver that ran down their backs at that.

"**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand and Mr Ollivander bowed them from his shop.**

**The late-afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawping at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the sleeping snowy owl on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realised where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder."**

"Bit occupied?" Ron teased lightly, trying to lighten the mood. Harry smiled gratefully up at him.

"'**Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves,' he said.**

**He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow."**

Hermione nodded.

"It feels like the world itself is less real," she said, "my entire world view was altered, and it was hard to reorient myself when I went back into the muggle world."

Many of the muggleborns nodded. The purebloods were curious, never having experienced such a thing before.

"'**You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet,' said Hagrid.**

**Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life – and yet – he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.**

'**Everyone thinks I'm special,' he said at last."**

A few people nodded in agreement though everyone else just glanced at Harry for a moment before looking back at the book.

"'**All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr Ollivander ... but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol– sorry – I mean, the night my parents died.'"**

Remus sighed.

"I know it probably wasn't easy," he commiserated, "but I know you can do great things. I've seen you do them, in fact," he smiled at Harry who blushed at the reminder of last year but managed to smile back.

"**Hagrid leant across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.**

'**Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts – I did – still do, 'smatter of fact.'"**

"That was good advice, Hagrid," Minerva smiled over at him approvingly. Hagrid beamed, blushing.

"**Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.**

'**Yer ticket fer Hogwarts,' he said. 'First o' September – King's Cross – it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me ... See yeh soon, Harry.'"**

"You forgot to tell him how to get onto the train," Poppy pointed out.

"Don't worry, I got on fine," Harry assured her, grinning at the Weasleys who smiled back, though Charlie and Bill had no clue what he meant.

"**The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone."**

Albus finished the chapter as everyone was muttering to their friends.

"Who'll read next?" he asked, glancing around.


	9. Chapter 6:Platform Nine & Three Quarters

"I suppose I can," Fudge said grudgingly, hoping to get this over with.

"Chapter Six: **Platform Nine and Three Quarters,**" he read out. Everyone was getting excited, they were finally getting to Hogwarts…metaphorically.

"**Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun."**

Everyone scowled.

Harry grimaced.

"**True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything or shout at him – in fact, they didn't speak to him at all. Half-terrified, half-furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it was empty. Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while."**

Harry leaned more on Padfoot, ignoring the way everyone was looking at him. Padfoot whined, licking his cheek. Harry scrunched his nose, but smiled nonetheless.

"**Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in **_**A**__**History of Magic."**_

Hedwig preened as a few people glanced over at the owl. Harry snickered at her, making her retaliate with a nip on his shoulder.

"You read your books?" Ron and Hermione both asked in surprise. One in dismay and the other in delight.

"Of course, I did," Harry said uncomfortably, "How could I not? They were books about _magic_."

"**His schoolbooks were very interesting. He lay on his bed reading late into the night, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased."**

"What happened to all that enthusiasm when you got here?" Hermione complained. Harry shifted slightly, looking away.

"There were other things to do," Harry muttered, though his teachers only looked skeptical.

"His enthusiasm for learning and scores doesn't add up," Filius murmured, frowning in consternation.

"I'll talk with him," Minerva promised, glancing over at her lions.

"**It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to hoover any more, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice. Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first."**

"I did that, too," Hermione smiled. Many of the students nodded in agreement.

"**On the last day of August, he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station next day, so he went down to the living-room, where they were watching a quiz show on television."**

"You waited until the day before?" Molly frowned.

"It gave them less time contemplating whether they'd want me there and miserable or gone and happy. They usually take the easier route of me being gone, but if they thought too much, they may have changed their minds," Harry explained.

"Sneaky," Daphne commented, smiling to herself.

"**He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room."**

Laughter rang through the room, a much needed moment.

"'**Er – Uncle Vernon?'**

**Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.**

'**Er – I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to – to go to Hogwarts.'**

**Uncle Vernon grunted again."**

"Didn't know your uncle was part troll," Fred rolled his eyes.

"'**Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?'**

**Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes."**

"And Harry understands it!" George teased. Harry rolled his eyes but smiled at them both.

"'**Thank you.'"**

"Polite of you," Amelia praised him, "honestly, it's a miracle you have manners at all."

Harry didn't bother explaining that he had to be as polite as possible since most people assumed he was a horrible delinquent and would react at the slightest hint of mischief. He just thanked her and moved on.

"**He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.**

'**Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?'"**

"They were banned," Parvati commented automatically.

"**Harry didn't say anything.**

'**Where is this school, anyway?'**

'**I don't know,' said Harry, realising this for the first time. He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket.**

'**I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock,' he read.**

**His aunt and uncle stared.**

'**Platform what?'"**

Snape scowled.

"She knows very well which platform. She went with Lily to the train the first year," he sneered.

Minerva pursed her lips, just as annoyed. She had, after all, explained all this to Lily's family before.

"'**Nine and three-quarters.'**

'**Don't talk rubbish,' said Uncle Vernon, 'there is no platform nine and three-quarters.'**

'**It's on my ticket.'**

'**Barking,' said Uncle Vernon, 'howling mad, the lot of them.**

**You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother.'**

'**Why are you going to London?' Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly."**

"Why bother?" Anthony snorted.

"'**Taking Dudley to hospital,' growled Uncle Vernon. 'Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings.'"**

"Well that backfired," Susan said sympathetically. Harry shrugged, not surprised.

"**Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes – he'd change on the train."**

"Smart choice," Amelia nodded in approval.

"**He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry and they had set off.**

**They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk on to a trolley and wheeled it into the station for him."**

The twins both raised an eyebrow.

"That's much too nice for him," Fred said.

"What's the catch?" George asked, looking at Harry. Harry was grim.

"**Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face."**

"Oh no," whispered a few people in the room.

"'**Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine – platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?'**

**He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.**

'**Have a good term,' said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile."**

"They didn't," Pomona said, aghast.

"**He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing."**

"Horrible people," Narcissa shook her head, "who leaves a child alone like that?"

"It's the Dursley way," Harry nodded seriously, his lips twitching.

A few of the kids laughed, though the adults weren't sure he should be joking about such obvious neglect from his own family.

"**Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig.**

**He'd have to ask someone."**

"I didn't say anything about magic!" Harry yelled out before anyone could reprimand him, "really, I'm not that stupid."

"You aren't stupid at all," Hermione told him as the adults turned back to the Minister.

"**He stopped a passing guard but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one."**

"A muggle guard wouldn't know," McLaggen sneered mockingly. The other Gryffindors glared at him.

"I had to try something," Harry said scathingly.

"**In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time-wasters. Harry was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it; he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money and a large owl."**

"That does sound rather panic inducing," Hannah commiserated.

"**Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket box between platforms nine and ten."**

A few of the adults grimaced.

"While not a terrible option, it would garner far too much attention," Amelia told him.

"**At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

'– **packed with Muggles, of course'"**

Many people sighed in relief, though others were curious who it was.

Molly smiled at Harry sweetly.

"**Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him – and they had an **_**owl**_**."**

Everyone looked at the Weasleys as the twins grinned at Harry.

"Yes, the owl must give everyone away," Fred nodded seriously.

"**Heart hammering, Harry pushed his trolley after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying."**

"Why not just go up to them?" Colin asked.

"I didn't know who they were," Harry pointed out, "it's not smart to just go up to random strangers like that. Besides, I didn't want to bother them."

"What a weird mix of Slytherin and Hufflepuff logic," Blaise mused quietly, glancing at the bespectacled savior, his curiosity heightened.

"'**Now, what's the platform number?' said the boys' mother.**

'**Nine and three-quarters!' piped a small girl, also red-headed,** **who was holding her hand. 'Mum, can't I go ...'"**

Ginny's friends giggled as she went red.

"'**You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first.'**

**What looked like the oldest boy marched towards platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it – but just as the boy reached the divide between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him, and by the time the last rucksack had cleared away, the boy had vanished."**

"Rotten luck, that," Terry said.

"'**Fred, you next,' the plump woman said.**

'**I'm not Fred, I'm George,' said the boy. 'Honestly, woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?'"**

Everyone who knew the twins sighed.

"Do you always have to do that?" Angelina complained.

They both nodded as seriously as possible before dissolving in snickers.

"'**Sorry, George, dear.'**

'**Only joking, I am Fred,' said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done, because a second later, he had gone – but how had he done it?**

**Now the third brother was walking briskly towards the ticket barrier – he was almost there – and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.**

**There was nothing else for it.**

'**Excuse me,' Harry said to the plump woman."**

Molly cast him an amused glance as Harry flushed.

"I'm sorry," he said to her quietly.

"I don't think you can control the description in your mind, Harry dear," Molly soothed, laying a hand on his head. He smiled slightly.

"'**Hullo, dear,' she said. 'First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too.'**

**She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet and a long nose."**

Snickers rang through the room while Ron shot Harry a look, who was grinning unrepentantly.

"I'm gonna really hate your descriptions in this, aren't I?" he grumped. Harry shrugged.

"I'm assuming most people won't like it," Harry tried comforting Ron. It didn't work, but he tried.

"'**Yes,' said Harry. 'The thing is – the thing is, I don't know how to –'**

'**How to get on to the platform?' she said kindly, and Harry nodded.**

'**Not to worry,' she said. 'All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron.'**

'**Er – OK,' said Harry.**

**He pushed his trolley round and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.**

"Yes, I believe that is the point," Augusta said, amused.

"**He started to walk towards it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that ticket box and then he'd be in trouble – leaning forward on his trolley he broke into a heavy run – the barrier was coming nearer and nearer – he wouldn't be able to stop – the trolley was out of control – he was a foot away – he closed his eyes ready for the crash –"**

"So pessimistic," Hermione smiled at her friend.

"**It didn't come ... he kept on running ... he opened his eyes.**

**A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said **_**Hogwarts Express,**__**11 o'clock**_**.**

**Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the ticket box had been, with the words **_**Platform Nine and Three Quarters **_**on it. He had done it."**

The twins cheered loudly, followed by most of Gryffindor. Harry rolled his eyes as everyone watched the table. He shook his head mournfully.

"Why am I in the house of dorks again?" he complained loudly, causing the Gryffindors to look affronted while the rest of the tables laughed. The twins grinned.

"That's because you're our King Dork, of course," the answered easily. Harry grimaced.

"Can I abdicate?" he asked them. They both grinned.

"No no," Fred said.

"Not allowed," George followed.

"You've been voted in," they both said.

The other Gryffindors looked between the three before all agreeing with the twins emphatically. Harry frowned in dismay as the other houses watched in amusement.

"What is this weird anti-mutiny," Harry whined dramatically, "why do I have to be in charge of you lot?" Hermione laughed at his expression, though instantly regretted it when Harry looked at her intensely.

"Right, well, I hand over all power to my lovely secretary, Hermione Granger," he declared imperiously.

"I am NOT," Hermione began but couldn't finish when Harry shouted over her.

"Read on, Minister, I believe this debate is over," Harry smiled sweetly.

The adults were mostly bewildered, Fudge automatically reading on command. The other tables quieted down, glancing over at the Gryffindors in equal amusement and annoyance a few more times.

"**Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to each other in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.**

**The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his trolley off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, 'Gran, I've lost my toad again.'"**

Neville blushed, though smiled when Harry grinned at him.

"'**Oh, **_**Neville**_**,' he heard the old woman sigh.**

**A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.**

'**Give us a look, Lee, go on.'**

**The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg."**

Ron shuddered.

"**Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk towards the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.**

'**Want a hand?' It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the ticket box."**

Lee looked at his friends in surprise.

"You're actually helping him?" He asked. The twins nodded, smiling.

"Why?" Ron asked, bewildered.

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"He's harrikins," they said as if that explained anything at all to anyone.

"Have they ever pranked you?" Molly asked worriedly. Harry looked thoughtful.

"No, I don't believe they have," Harry told her, much to hers and others surprise.

"'**Yes, please,' Harry panted.**

'**Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!'**

**With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.**

'**Thanks,' said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.**

'**What's that?' said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar."**

"Gee, I wonder," Harry said, mildly sarcastic, as the twins grinned at him.

"'**Blimey,' said the other twin. 'Are you –?'**

'**He is,' said the first twin. 'Aren't you?' he added to Harry.**

'**What?' said Harry.**

'**Harry Potter,' chorused the twins.**

'**Oh, him,' said Harry. 'I mean, yes, I am.'"**

"Oh him?" Ron asked incredulously, looking at Harry who turned a bit red.

Hermione shook her head in amusement.

"Oh _him_," Ron repeated, rolling his eyes, "seriously, worst person ever to have fame."

"Could Harry Potter be anyone other than you?" Ernie asked, laughing.

"Maybe," Harry mused, "Everyone always seemed to have their own expectations of who 'Harry Potter' is," Harry elaborated with air quotes.

"People seem to judge me based entirely off what they assumed they knew before they actually met me," Harry shrugged.

Many people shifted uncomfortably in the room; teachers included. It was a very open observation of his own experience and many weren't sure how to think about it.

"**The two boys gawped at him and Harry felt himself going red."**

"It really does make you uncomfortable," Daphne observed, looking at Harry who nodded in agreement.

"**Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.**

'**Fred? George? Are you there?'**

'**Coming, Mum.'**

**With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train. Harry sat down next to the window where, half-hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying."**

"Eavesdropping, Mr. Potter?" Snape drawled.

"I was curious about wizarding families," he defended, "and that's usually the only way I've interacted with other people outside of the Dursleys."

"Therapy," Hermione muttered to herself, "we're all going to need it, I swear."

"**Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.**

'**Ron, you've got something on your nose.'**

**The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.**

'**Mum – geroff.' He wriggled free."**

Ron blushed and groaned.

"Not cool, mom," Bill said, sounding rather amused despite his words. Ron glared at his brother in annoyance.

"'**Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?' said one of the twins.**

'**Shut up,' said Ron.**

'**Where's Percy?' said their mother.**

'**He's coming now.'**

**The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes and Harry noticed a shiny red and gold badge on his chest with the letter P on it."**

Percy, who had been sitting at the staff table puffed up proudly. His younger brothers just rolled their eyes.

"'**Can't stay long, Mother,' he said. 'I'm up front, the Prefects have got two compartments to themselves –'**

'**Oh, are you a Prefect, Percy?' said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. 'You should have said something, we had no idea.'**

'**Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it,' said the other twin. 'Once –'**

'**Or twice –'**

'**A minute –'**

'**All summer –'**

'**Oh, shut up,' said Percy the Prefect."**

"Percy the Prefect," Fred snorted.

"Brilliant," George grinned at Harry.

Percy huffed, staring sharply at his brothers.

"'**How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?' said one of the twins.**

'**Because he's a Prefect,' said their mother fondly. 'All right, dear, well, have a good term – send me an owl when you get there.'**

**She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.**

'**Now, you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or –'"**

Minerva sighed, pinching her nose.

"You should know better than to give them ideas, Molly dear," Arthur said, smiling at his wife.

"'**Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet.'**

'**Great idea though, thanks, Mum.'**

'**It's not funny. And look after Ron.'**

'**Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us.'**

'**Shut up,' said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it."**

"Why are you so observant?" Ron complained.

"Practice," Harry said simply.

"'**Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?'**

**Harry leant back quickly so they couldn't see him looking."**

"We didn't know you were there," Fred said amused.

"Though I wish we did," George snorted, shaking his finger at Harry.

"Sneaky," the both said approvingly, grinning at Harry.

"'**You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?'**

'**Who?'**

'_**Harry Potter!'**_

**Harry heard the little girl's voice.**

'**Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please ...'"**

Ginny looked at the table as more people snickered around her.

She knew she was a bit of a fan girl back then, but she hoped she grew out of at least some of that.

"'**You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?'**

'**Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there – like lightning.'**

'**Poor dear – no wonder he was alone. I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get on to the platform.'"**

Molly nodded, agreeing with herself, smiling at Harry whose face flushed.

"'**Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-KnowWho looks like?'**

**Their mother suddenly became very stern.**

'**I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school.'"**

Minerva sent Molly a grateful glance as the teachers all smiled.

"Good, nobody should be asking him something like that."

Ron shifted uncomfortably.

"'**All right, keep your hair on.'**

**A whistle sounded.**

'**Hurry up!' their mother said, and the three boys clambered on to the train. They leant out of the window for her to kiss them goodbye and their younger sister began to cry."**

Ginny groaned as the twins grinned and everyone else laughed.

"'**Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls.'**

'**We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat.'**

'_**George!'**_

'**Only joking, Mum.'"**

"Were you joking?" Lee asked them.

The twins only shared a glance and said nothing. Their mother narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"**The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed; then she fell back and waved."**

**Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to – but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind."**

"It is," Harry said, smiling at his friends with so much sincerity, they felt a bit choked up.

Hermione leaned down and hugged him tightly.

"**The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in.**

'**Anyone sitting there?' he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. 'Everywhere else is full.'"**

Ron turned red when everyone looked at him skeptically.

"I don't think that's actually possible," Fred informed him. Ron glared, but didn't refute his words.

"**Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose."**

Ron groaned. Harry smirked. The other students snickered.

"'**Hey Ron.'**

**The twins were back.**

'**Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there.'**

'**Right,' mumbled Ron.**

'**Harry,' said the other twin, 'did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then.'**

'**Bye,' said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them."**

"Do you still have it?" one of the younger Gryffindors asked in trepidation. Lee only hummed noncommittally making the younger kids pale.

"'**Are you really Harry Potter?' Ron blurted out."**

"Ron," Hermione sighed. Ron blushed.

"**Harry nodded.**

'**Oh – well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes,' said Ron. And have you really got – you know ...'**

**He pointed at Harry's forehead."**

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly scolded.

"I was eleven!" Ron defended himself.

"It's fine, Mrs. Weasley," Harry aid quietly, trying to calm her ire. She huffed but didn't say anything else.

"**Harry pulled back his fringe to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.**

'**So that's where You-Know-Who –?'**

'**Yes,' said Harry, 'but I can't remember it.'**

'**Nothing?' said Ron eagerly."**

"Oh, honestly," Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron crossed his arms defensively as Harry snickered.

"'**Well – I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else.'**

'**Wow,' said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again."**

Everyone shot Ron an amused look.

"Why are you so observant," Ron complained a second time. Harry laughed with everyone else in the hall.

"'**Are all your family wizards?' asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him."**

Ron looked at Harry skeptically.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course," Harry said simply.

Ron smiled at his best friend.

"'**Er – yes, I think so,' said Ron. 'I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him.'**

'**So you must know loads of magic already.'**

**The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about."**

The twins snickered.

"No, I'm pretty sure we definitely were not," George informed Harry solemnly.

Draco got a pinched look on his face as his friends looked at him.

"'**I heard you went to live with Muggles,' said Ron. 'What are they like?'**

'**Horrible – well, not all of them."**

"I'm impressed he doesn't just hate all of them," Padma commented to Lily, who nodded in agreement.

"**My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers.'**

'**Five,' said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy"**

His whole family turned to him in surprise.

Ron looked down, beginning to really dislike these books.

"'**I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left – Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a Prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first."**

"Ron," his father said, concerned, "that's not true. We're proud of you no matter what. We just want you to try your best."

"You really shouldn't compare yourself to any of us," Bill told his youngest brother quietly, "we're all different with different strengths." Ron looked away from all of them.

"This was three years ago," Ron said defensively, "it doesn't matter."

His family all shared looks, Percy watching them in concern. Molly and Arthur glanced at each other, knowing they'd need to address this later on.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand supportively, smiling comfortingly over at him.

"**You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat.'**

**Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep."**

The trio all stiffened as Padfoot growled dangerously. Remus clenched his fists.

Quite a few students shot the dog dubious looks, luckily distracting them from the other reactions.

"'**His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a Prefect, but they couldn't aff– I mean, I got Scabbers instead.'**

**Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.**

**Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl."**

"There _isn't_ anything wrong with that," Hermione agreed firmly.

Molly and Arthur smiled at both children fondly.

"Money doesn't make you a good person," Harry said quietly, looking at the ground, "there are plenty of people who can afford everything but treat others like nothing."

Ron slid off the bench, sitting next to Harry and knocking their shoulders together lightly. They shared a smile before glancing at Hermione who huffed, rolled her eyes, but sat on the ground next to them.

It was a rather strange sight, but nobody seemed to want to comment on the rather private moment.

"**After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up."**

"I'm sorry," Ron said contritely as multiple turned to him angrily.

"You were eleven," Harry shrugged.

"'**... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort '**

**Ron gasped.**

'**What?' said Harry.**

'**You said You-Know-Who's name!' said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. 'I'd have thought you, of all people –'"**

"Shouldn't have to be scared of a name," Harry said grimly, "I'd much rather hate him than be afraid of him. How I react to him can very easily decide whether I come out alive or not."

A disturbed, but thoughtful silence descended the hall. Amelia conceded the validity of that statement, but its implications were a bit horrifying. She wanted to ask why he was so certain but figured it would come out with the stories. The young man seemed very intent on not saying too much.

"'**I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name,' said Harry. 'I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn ... I bet,' he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, 'I bet I'm the worst in the class.'"**

All his teachers besides Snape shook their heads.

"You're definitely not the worst," Hermione assured him, giving both him and Ron a pointed look, "I've checked over your homework. You can do it when you want to, like in Defense."

Harry looked down. He worked so hard in Defense because he liked it, yes, but it was also because he needed it to survive.

"'**You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough.'**

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.**

**Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, 'Anything off the trolley, dears?'**

**Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches."**

"That's all you ate that day?" Hermione asked, exasperated. Harry shrugged.

"I had dinner," he pointed out.

"That's not healthy," she frowned at him, but didn't seem upset at him specifically.

"**Harry went out into the corridor.**

**He had never had any money for sweets with the Dursleys and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry – but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts."**

Remus smiled.

"Your father and Sirius would do the same thing every year," he informed Harry who smiled brightly.

"Really?" Remus nodded.

"Oh yeah, but they'd buy it for all of us," he smiled kindly at Harry who was happy to have something else in common with his dad, no matter how small.

The other adults all smiled though some were confused why neither of them mentioned Peter but talked of Sirius Black.

"**Ron stared as Harry brought it all back into the compartment and tipped it on to an empty seat.**

'**Hungry, are you?'**

'**Starving,' said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.**

**Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches in there. He pulled one of them apart and said, 'She always forgets I don't like corned beef.'"**

Molly frowned apologetically at her son.

"I'm sorry," she said, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't blame you," he whispered, "you have a lot of people to think of."

"That's no excuse," Molly said despairingly, feeling ready to cry.

"'**Swap you for one of these,' said Harry, holding up a pasty. 'Go on –'"**

"So sweet," a few of the girls cooed. Harry went red much to the amusement of his friends.

"'**You don't want this, it's all dry,' said Ron. 'She hasn't got much time,' he added quickly, 'you know, with five of us.'**

'**Go on, have a pasty,' said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with."**

"We're going to need a giant cheering charm after this," Hermione sighed, leaning onto Harry who smiled at her.

"I'm alright," he muttered, "I have you guys."

Both friends smiled at him. He felt Hedwig beginning to preen his hair, making him chuckle.

"And I have you," Harry added, rubbing her head affectionately.

"Aww," rang out from quite a few girls, making Harry duck his head in embarrassment. Ron leaned back against the table laughing.

"**It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties and cakes (the sandwiches lay forgotten).**

'**What are these?' Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. 'They're not really frogs, are they?' He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him." **

Many students wrinkled their noses in disgust though the French students weren't bothered.

"Frog legs iz ee good dish," Fleur defended. Most of the students didn't seem to agree.

"'**No,' said Ron. 'But see what the card is, I'm missing Agrippa.'**

'**What?'**

'**Oh, of course, you wouldn't know – Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect – Famous Witches and Wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy.'**

**Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose and flowing silver hair, beard and moustache."**

Everyone looked up to Dumbledore who only smiled.

"**Underneath the picture was the name **_**Albus Dumbledore**_**.**

'**So this is Dumbledore!' said Harry.**

'**Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!' said Ron. 'Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa – thanks –'**

**Harry turned over his card and read:**

_**Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling."**_

The trio groaned.

"I'm so stupid," Harry complained despairingly. Hermione just shook her head, exasperated.

The teachers were looking at the trio, wondering if that's how they knew about the Stone.

"**Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.**

'**He's gone!'**

'**Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day.' said Ron.**

'**He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her ... do you want it? You can start collecting.'**

**Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped."**

"Do you have to watch me so closely?" Ron muttered as a few people chuckled.

"I can't help what the book says I see," Harry complained, smiling a bit too much for Ron's liking.

"'**Help yourself,' said Harry. 'But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos.'**

'**Do they? What, they don't move at all?' Ron sounded amazed. '**_**Weird**_**!'"**

"I thought you said they have moving pictures," a Theo called out.

"Television is different from normal pictures," Professor Burbage explained.

"**Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcraft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans."**

Everyone grimaced, not many a fan of the sweets.

"'**You want to be careful with those,' Ron warned Harry. 'When they say every flavour, they mean every flavour – you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a bogey-flavoured one once.'"**

Ginny looked at her brother, perturbed.

"I don't want to know why you would know that," she told him sternly.

George hummed and looked away.

"**Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully and bit into a corner.**

'**Bleaaargh – see? Sprouts.'**

**They had a good time eating the Every-Flavour Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny grey one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper."**

"Not as bad as it could have been," Fred told Harry, "there are much worse."

"**The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers and dark green hills.**

**There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and threequarters came in. He looked tearful."**

Neville blushed, looking down.

"'**Sorry,' he said, 'but have you seen a toad at all?'**

**When they shook their heads, he wailed, 'I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!'**

'**He'll turn up,' said Harry."**

"So sweet," Molly praised Harry, who blushed, embarrassed.

"'**Yes,' said the boy miserably. 'Well, if you see him ...'**

**He left.**

'**Don't know why he's so bothered,' said Ron. 'If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk.'**

**The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap."**

The trio scowled. Ron shuddered, not wanting to think of the rat.

"'**He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference,' said Ron in disgust. 'I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look ...'"**

Ron groaned, having forgot about this part. The twins both grinned, remembering the prank.

"**He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.**

'**Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway –'"**

"You weren't using a new wand?" Dennis called out.

Ron and his family flushed.

Colin shook his head at his brother, making him sit back down.

"**He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.**

'**Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one,' she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth."**

"I do not have a bossy voice," Hermione exclaimed in a rather bossy voice.

Both boys stared at her, until she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Ok, so I have a mildly bossy voice," she conceded, looking at Harry sharply who smiled awkwardly at her.

"Sorry? I can't help how I see people in these books, you know?" She sighed.

"No, I suppose you can't," she conceded.

"'**We've already told him we haven't seen it,' said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.**

'**Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then.'**

**She sat down. Ron looked taken aback."**

"Ah, little Hermione seems a bit more terrifying than older Hermione," George whispered to his twin, who snickered, but quickly stopped when Hermione sent them both a sharp look.

"'**Er – all right.'**

**He cleared his throat.**

'**Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,**

**Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.'"**

Half the students started laughing, the twins loudest of all. Their mother stared at them sternly, having an idea who told Ronald that.

"**He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and fast asleep.**

'**Are you sure that's a real spell?' said the girl. 'Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?'"**

"All of them?" Padma asked in shock.

Hermione blushed but nodded confidently.

"I only read a few chapters ahead," Terry said in surprise looking at the girl, "and she's not in our house?"

"Trust me," Harry said, amusement coating his tone, "she is very much a Gryffindor. Just of the smarter version."

Most of the Gryffindors laughed, agreeing with him. The other houses wondered just how laid back you could be to have someone call another smarter than you and still find it funny.

"**She said all this very fast.**

**Harry looked at Ron and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learnt all the set books off by heart either."**

"No, I don't believe anyone else has ever even attempted it," Filius said, smiling at the young witch.

"'**I'm Ron Weasley,' Ron muttered.**

'**Harry Potter,' said Harry.**

'**Are you really?' said Hermione. 'I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in **_**Modern Magical History**_** and **_**The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts**_** and **_**Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.**_

'**Am I?' said Harry, feeling dazed."**

"I should probably read those someday," Harry mused, "I have no clue what's been written about me."

"Seriously?" asked Justin incredulously.

"I tried to ignore anything having to do with it, to be honest," Harry admitted.

Everyone looked surprised besides his friends, who understood just how uncomfortable he was with all the attention. They frowned, realizing just how hard hearing all this read out probably is for him. Not even Ron would want his thoughts read out like this.

"'**Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me,' said Hermione. 'Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad ... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon.'**

**And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.**

'**Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it,' said Ron."**

Hermione looked over hurt as everyone looked at the trio in surprise.

"I'm sorry," Ron said sincerely, "I haven't thought that for a long time."

Hermione nodded, knowing the first few months were not their best interactions.

Everyone else was wondering just when the trio became a trio. Most of them couldn't remember the three not being together other than some of the Gryffindors who were vaguely aware of the story.

"**He threw his wand back into his trunk. 'Stupid spell – George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud.'**

'**What house are your brothers in?' asked Harry.**

'**Gryffindor,' said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. 'Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not."**

"We'd be happy no matter what house you were in," Arthur assured him.

His siblings and mother nodded in agreement, making Ron smile.

"**I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad but imagine if they put me in Slytherin.'**

'**That's the house Vol– I mean, You-Know-Who was in?'"**

"Is that really the only thing you associate our house with?" Daphne asked, her tone calm though she was highly annoyed.

"When I was younger, yes, it was one of the only things I knew about Slytherin before school," Harry admitted apologetically, "I know it's not the only thing about your house."

Daphne nodded, but was still upset that this was really all he knew of the house.

"'**Yeah,' said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.**

'**You know, I think the ends of Scabbers's whiskers are a bit lighter,' said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses."**

"He's so nice," Hannah commented quietly to her friends, mildly surprised.

Sure, they've never seen him being mean, but he's usually so reserved around others that they never interacted much with him. The only other times they've heard things about him is when he gets in trouble or does some amazing stunt to earn house points.

Many of his classmates were learning much more about the boy than they thought they'd ever know.

"'**So, what do your oldest brothers do now they've left, anyway?'**

**Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.**

'**Charlie's in Romania studying dragons and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts,' said Ron."**

"I'm a curse breaker, Ron," Bill said amused. Harry looked over, curious.

"What do you do exactly?" he asked. Bill smiled, happy to get questions about the job he loved.

"We explore old magic ruins to find artifacts or old scripts. Sometimes we do personal requests for specific items to get rid of curses and hexes," Bill explained the basics, not wanting to cut into the story too much.

"Cool," Harry said, impressed, "can you tell me more later?"

"Sure," Bill agreed easily.

Minerva glanced at Harry, wondering if they should about different wizarding careers later.

"'**Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the **_**Daily Prophet**_**, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles – someone tried to rob a high security vault.'**

**Harry stared.**

'**Really? What happened to them?'**

'**Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it.'"**

The trio grimaced, Hermione and Harry looking at Ron.

"Good guess," Harry said quietly, "spot on, really."

"**Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying 'Voldemort' without worrying."**

"That makes sense, I suppose," Hermione looked thoughtful, "using such an ominous name and feeling like you couldn't say anything about him would cause anyone to eventually grow at least mildly tense whenever spoken about."

"'**What's your Quidditch team?' Ron asked.**

'**Er – I don't know any,' Harry confessed.**

'**What!' Ron looked dumbfounded. 'Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world –' And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy or Hermione Granger this time."**

Neville glanced at Harry in bemusement.

"Neville the toadless boy?" he repeated. Harry smiled apologetically.

"Sorry," he said but Neville just waved it away.

"**Three boys entered and Harry recognised the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.**

'**Is it true?' he said. 'They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?'"**

"How'd you hear that, anyways?" Harry asked, confused. Hermione and Neville flushed. Draco looked over at them imperiously.

"Granger and Longbottom were going on about it while searching for his toad," Draco explained, somewhat reluctantly.

"Whoops?" Hermione said half-heartedly. Ron and Harry snorted.

"'**Yes,' said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing either side of the pale boy they looked like bodyguards.**

'**Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle,' said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. 'And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.'**

**Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.**

'**Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford.'"**

"Mr. Malfoy," Minerva glanced sternly at him.

The twins glared at the boy. Molly and Narcissa shared a glance, but both decided to not discuss this at the moment.

"**He turned back to Harry.**

'**You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.'"**

"You didn't actually think that would work, did you?" Blaise asked him curiously. Theo nodded.

"I don't think many people would shake someone's hand after that, especially if Weasley was Potter's first friend," Theo pointed out.

Draco flushed. He could understand that _now_, but back then he figured most people would want to be friends with him. His father was powerful in the Ministry, which would obviously have no hold on Harry who didn't even know there was a Ministry until a month before that.

"**He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.**

'**I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks,' he said coolly.**

**Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.**

'**I'd be careful if I were you, Potter,' he said slowly. 'Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents."**

"Draco," Narcissa scolded quietly, looking at him sharply, "you don't say things like that."

Most of the hall was glaring over at him incredulously. Draco crossed his arms, annoyed, but understanding that probably wasn't the best response.

"I was eleven, it didn't seem so awful a thing to say back then," he muttered.

"**They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you.'**

**Both Harry and Ron stood up. Ron's face was as red as his hair.**

'**Say that again,' he said."**

Hermione sighed. The adults were looking between the boys sternly.

"Fighting is never the answer, boys," Molly scolded worriedly.

"We didn't," Ron and Harry both said defensively.

"'**Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?' Malfoy sneered.**

'**Unless you get out now,' said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron."**

"Good bluff, poor judgement," Blaise said quietly, looking over at the two large boys who had yet to say anything.

"'**But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some.'**

**Goyle reached towards the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron – Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.**

**Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle"**

A few people laughed, though the trio only grimaced.

"Only good thing the rat's done," Remus muttered angrily. Harry laid a hand on his arm.

"**Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.**

'**What **_**has**_** been going on?' she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail."**

"I thought you had actually fought them," Hermione explained.

"'**I think he's been knocked out,' Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. 'No – I don't believe it – he's gone back to sleep.'**

**And so he had."**

Most of the students snorted.

"'**You've met Malfoy before?'**

**Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley. **

'**I've heard of his family,' said Ron darkly. 'They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side.'"**

The Malfoys and Weasleys pointedly didn't look at each other at this statement.

"**He turned to Hermione. 'Can we help you with something?'"**

"Ronald," Molly scolded, "don't be rude."

"'**You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up the front to ask the driver and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!'**

'**Scabbers has been fighting, not us,' said Ron, scowling at her."**

"I doubt she'd believe that," George said, glancing between the three.

"I didn't," Hermione shrugged, glancing at Ron apologetically.

"'**Would you mind leaving while we change?'**

'**All right – I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors,' said Hermione in a sniffy voice. 'And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?'"**

"Stupid dirt," Ron muttered mutinously as a few girls giggled.

"**Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep-purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.**

**He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his trainers underneath them."**

Ron blushed, looking down as his parents glanced at him apologetically.

"Don't," he said quietly, "I don't care. Sure, it'd be nice to have new things, but I don't blame you or anything."

Arthur sighed as Molly's eyes glistened. Bill and Charlie shared a look, deciding to buy Ron a few early presents this year.

"**A voice echoed through the train: 'We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.'**

**Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.**

**The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Harry heard a familiar voice: 'Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there, Harry?'"**

Harry smiled over at Hagrid, who beamed.

"**Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.**

'**C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now!**

**Firs'-years follow me!'**

**Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice."**

"Ron's right," Neville complained, "I wish you weren't so observant either."

"Sorry," Harry said, smiling over at his godbrother.

"'**Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec,' Hagrid called over his shoulder, 'jus' round this bend here.'**

**There was a loud 'Oooooh!'.**

**The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.**

'**No more'n four to a boat!' Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione."**

The four smiled at each other. It was nice, they decided, that they got to go together even if they weren't all friends at that time.

"'**Everyone in?' shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, 'Right then – FORWARD!'**

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood."**

Many people got dreamy smiles on their face, remembering the first time they saw Hogwarts. It was, in one word, magical.

"'**Heads down!' yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.**

'**Oy, you there! Is this your toad?' said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.**

'**Trevor!' cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands."**

A few people laughed, but Neville managed to only blush slightly.

"**Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.**

**They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.**

'**Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?'**

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door."**

That's it," Fudge said, handing the book off to a taller, dark skinned auror with a bald head.


	10. Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat

"Chapter Seven," Kingsley read out, "**The Sorting Hat.**"

Harry flinched slightly, Remus and Sirius the only ones that noticed along with his two best friends.

"I wonder what the hat said to him?" Susan mused to Hannah.

Most of the school were certain Harry went straight to Gryffindor, so didn't think much of the story. However, the few people who remembered how long he sat under the hat were curious as to why.

"**The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross."**

Minerva looked over at Harry.

"While I appreciate the sentiment, I wonder at your self-preservation with all the mischief you've caused," she questioned amusedly.

Harry grinned innocently at his Head of House, eyes wide open.

"Mischief? I recall no such instances," he informed sincerely. She pursed her lips, but Harry was pretty sure it was to stop a smile.

"'**The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall,' said Hagrid.**

'**Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.'**

**She pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was so big you could have fitted the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors."**

"Always so beautiful," Harry praised the castle, patting the floor.

Everyone gave him strange looks, but he took no notice as a warm feeling had settled over him in appreciation.

"**They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.**

'**Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."**

The adults all smiled, remembering their school years.

"'**The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.**

'**The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.'**

**Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair."**

"Completely pointless, but good spirit," Remus teased Harry who automatically tried to pat down his hair again.

"'**I shall return when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Please wait quietly.'**

**She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.**

'**How exactly do they sort us into houses?' he asked Ron.**

'**Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking.'"**

Fred high- fived George even though their mother gave them a stern glance.

A few people laughed, remembering their own theories on how they were sorted.

"**Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet – what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learnt and wondering which one she'd need. Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue."**

People laughed around the room while Harry grimaced, remembering the punishment. The adults, as well, were more concerned about his relative's reactions and going by his present expression, it wasn't good.

"**He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom."**

"I think we're going to need to change your name to Drama King," George said, amused.

Harry blushed at the looks he was given while Ron and Hermione just shook their heads fondly. Remus smiled.

"Your dad had a flair for dramatics," he said warmly, "he once conjured singing butterflies for your mother on Valentine's Day. She couldn't vanish them all day."

Harry laughed, loving to learn new things about his parents.

"**Then something happened which made him jump about a foot in the air – several people behind him screamed.**

'**What the –?'**

**He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first-years. They seemed to be arguing.**

**What looked like a fat little monk was saying, 'Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –'**

'**My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?'"**

"I doubt they were actually surprised," Pomona said, glancing at the ghosts that had moved into the room throughout the readings. None of them acknowledged her assumption, but most agreed with her.

"**A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first-years.**

**Nobody answered.**

'**New students!' said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them.**

'**About to be sorted, I suppose?'**

**A few people nodded mutely.**

'**Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!' said the Friar. 'My old house, you know.'"**

The Friar grinned happily at being mentioned.

"'**Move along now,' said a sharp voice. 'The Sorting Ceremony's about to start.'**

**Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.**

'**Now, form a line,' Professor McGonagall told the first-years, 'and follow me.'**

**Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall."**

Seamus grinned at Harry who smiled back.

"**Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first-years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them."**

"A bit intimidating at that age," Ernie commented, many around him agreeing.

"**The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upwards and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, 'It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in **_**Hogwarts: A History**_**.'"**

Hermione blushed at the looks she got, but Ron and Harry only smiled at her.

"I appreciate your love of reading," Harry assured her.

"Yeah," Ron nodded, "saved our necks plenty of times."

Hermione smiled at them both, though the adults around them were more concerned than pleased by Ron's statement.

"**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens."**

"He sounds like a poet," Daphne said to Tracey quietly, lips twitching. Tracey giggled and nodded.

"**Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.**

**Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly,"**

"What?" Warrington asked in befuddlement from the Slytherin table.

"It's a trick that muggle magicians use. A kind of illusion," Hermione said, though that just confused more people than before.

"**that seemed the sort of thing – noticing that everyone in the Hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing: (nope)"**

Kingsley didn't sing the song but read it out like a poem. Everyone cheered dutifully at their house, though.

"**The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.**

'**So we've just got to try on the hat!' Ron whispered to Harry. 'I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll.'"**

While most students laughed, Ron and Hermione glanced at Harry who looked a bit green at the statement.

"**Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him."**

"I believe most people would end up in that house, if it was an option," Pomona assured him, smiling sympathetically.

"**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.**

'**When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' she said. 'Abbott, Hannah!'**

**A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –**

'**HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the hat."**

The Hufflepuffs all cheered. As Kingsley read on, the other houses all cheered for their people once again.

"'**Brocklehurst, Mandy' went to Ravenclaw too, but 'Brown, Lavender' became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling."**

The twins repeated their past actions. Lavender blushed but giggled again.

"'**Bulstrode, Millicent' then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked an unpleasant lot.**

"At least he recognized that his perception was a bit off," Blaise said blithely as most of the Slytherins looked annoyed. A few conceded the point, but the die hard Potter haters enjoyed any reason to hate the boy so continued to do so.

"**He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during sports lessons at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him."**

Glares were sent towards the book.

"Let's just stop talking about those people, please," Susan complained, thoroughly annoyed with people she's never even met.

"'**Finch-Fletchley, Justin!'**

'**HUFFLEPUFF!'"**

More cheering as Just grinned.

"**Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. 'Finnigan, Seamus', the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor."**

Everyone looked over at the boy who shrugged.

"It was deciding between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," he explained.

"'**Granger, Hermione!'**

**Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.**

'**GRYFFINDOR!' shouted the hat."**

"It didn't even contemplate Ravenclaw?" Padma asked, turning towards where the trio were on the ground.

"It mentioned it, but was mostly settled on Gryffindor," she told her.

A few Ravenclaws were curious just what made her a Gryffindor. As far as most of them knew, she was a bookworm and a stickler for the rules. Students would often see her in the library or making the other two do their homework on time. It was something to ponder.

"**Ron groaned."**

Hermione shot Ron a look, but let it slide.

"**A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?"**

"That wouldn't happen," Minerva said confidently, "especially not you, Harry."

Harry smiled gratefully at the implied compliment.

"**When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted 'GRYFFINDOR', Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to 'MacDougal, Morag'."**

Neville sighed when his grandmother looked over, curious.

"It was considering Hufflepuff," he told her quietly.

"**Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, 'SLYTHERIN!'**

**Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself."**

"I was," Draco informed everyone, though most didn't really care all that much.

"**There weren't many people left now.**

'**Moon' ... 'Nott' ... 'Parkinson' ... then a pair of twin girls, 'Patil' and 'Patil' ... then 'Perks, Sally-Anne' ... and then, at last –**

'**Potter, Harry!'"**

Everyone leaned forward a bit in anticipation. Harry stiffened, glancing between his friends worriedly.

"**As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.**

'**Potter, did she say?'**

'_**The**_** Harry Potter?'**

**The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the Hall full of people craning to get a good look at him."**

The older students had the grace to look apologetic, but not much.

"**Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.**

'**Hmm,' said a small voice in his ear. 'Difficult. Very difficult."**

Eyebrows rose in surprise.

"**Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting ... So where shall I put you?'"**

"Did it, did it just imply you could fit into any house?" Remus asked, shocked.

Harry looked down uncomfortably at all the looks he was getting.

Most people in the hall could only stare, completely bewildered. It wasn't often that you had more than one definitive trait that would make the hat contemplate multiple houses, much less more than two. The hat seemed to decide this was a good time to speak up.

"The young Potter indeed could have fit in any house, but my decision does not define who a person is. You are all more than just your House. They were made to help students and the founders alike, but that does not mean you are entirely unlike the other houses," the hat said solemnly.

Many paused in thought. It may not change anything now, but Hogwarts knew much could shift throughout these readings. Maybe saving a few lives in the process.

"Then why does he always seem so," Lisa paused, "Gryffindorish then?" she asked her classmates.

Harry rolled his eyes, not bothering to answer.

"**Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, 'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.'"**

The Slytherins sighed, not entirely surprised at that point. Harry looked over at their table.

"I won't apologize for saying that, but I am sorry for judging you all based on a few people and stories I've heard second hand," he said sincerely.

Quite a few stared at him, as though to gauge how genuine he was, but eventually nodded their heads in acceptance. The adults all smiled, impressed with the maturity in the interaction. Daphne gave him a searching look before dipping her head, a small smile on her lips. Harry's lips twitched, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly.

"'**Not Slytherin, eh?' said the small voice. 'Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that"**

"You'd be great in any house," Hermione told him, smiling in reassurance. Harry sighed in relief before looking at Ron.

He had a weird look on his face while watching Harry, but it was soon enough replaced by his usual smile.

"You're still my best mate," he assured him, before pausing and lamenting loudly, "aw, man, now I have to change my opinion too, don't I?"

Most Slytherins rolled their eyes, though some were surprised by such a quick change in such an outspoken person, all for one friendship. Just how close were those three?

"**no? Well, if you're sure – better be GRYFFINDOR!'**

**Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole Hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily towards the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet."**

"Honestly, I was more relieved about being placed at all," Harry mused loudly.

"**Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, 'We got Potter! We got Potter!' Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water."**

The twins snickered at Harry's name for their brother while said brother just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"**He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs-up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the centre of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognised him at once from the card he'd got out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole Hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts."**

Dumbledore chuckled, running a hand down said beard.

"Thank you, young Harry," he said happily.

"**Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban."**

The trio all turned green, Harry shuddering in remembrance.

"**And now there were only three people left to be sorted. 'Turpin, Lisa' became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR!'**

**Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him."**

Ron grinned as the Gryffindors cheered.

"'**Well done, Ron, excellent,' said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as 'Zabini, Blaise' was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.**

**Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realised how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.**

**Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there."**

"That is very true," Dumbledore informed the hall. Many smiled though a few just rolled their eyes.

"'**Welcome!' he said. 'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"**

Minerva sighed.

"'**Thank you!'**

**He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.**

'**Is he – a bit mad?' he asked Percy uncertainly."**

A few people snickered, though Dumbledore only looked amused.

"'**Mad?' said Percy airily. 'He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?'"**

"Many thanks, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore beamed. Percy turned red and looked down.

"**Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and, for some strange reason, mint humbugs.**

**The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry,"**

Groans throughout the room at that statement. Poppy looked over Harry in worry.

"**but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked. Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if it made him sick."**

Molly shook her head, disgusted.

"They shouldn't be raising either boy," she said angrily.

"**Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the humbugs and began to eat. It was all delicious.**

'**That does look good,' said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak.**

'**Can't you –?'**

'**I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years,' said the ghost. 'I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower.'**

'**I know who you are!' said Ron suddenly. 'My brothers told me about you – you're Nearly Headless Nick!'"**

Said ghost sniffed disdainfully at the name.

"'**I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy –' the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.**

'**Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?'**

**Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted."**

"Oh it is," Minerva assured her lions, "he likes being given a reason each year."

Sir Nicholas huffed as the Gryffindors all snickered.

"'**Like this,' he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell on to his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back on to his neck, coughed and said, 'So – new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindor have never gone so long without winning. Slytherin have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable – he's the Slytherin ghost.'**

**Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements."**

Draco grimaced at the memory, sending Harry a half-hearted glare. Harry grinned over at him. Draco snorted, rolling his eyes, only mildly annoyed.

"**How did he get covered in blood?' asked Seamus with great interest.**

'**I've never asked,' said Nearly Headless Nick delicately."**

"Is it rude to ask?" questioned one of the younger Ravenclaws.

"It depends on who you ask," Harry informed her, a pained smile on his face.

A few people looked curious, wondering who he asked.

"**When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the puddings appeared. Blocks of icecream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding ...**

**As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.**

'**I'm half and half,' said Seamus. 'Me dad's a Muggle. Mam didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him.'"**

Snape stiffened.

"That's really not good," Harry said quietly to Seamus," he could have reacted negatively."

Seamus wanted to refute that, but then remembered everything they had just read and stayed silent.

"**The others laughed.**

'**What about you, Neville?' said Ron.**

'**Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch,' said Neville, 'but the family thought I was all Muggle for ages. My great-uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned"**

"What?" Augusta asked sharply, looking at her grandson. Neville stared wide-eyed, not sure what to say as the adults all muttered angrily.

"**but nothing happened until I was eight. Great uncle Algie came round for tea and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my great-auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go."**

"He did what?!" Augusta nearly yelled, her composure slipping. All the teachers frowned, concerned.

"You didn't know?" Neville asked, confused. Augusta paused, feeling a bit gutted.

"He told me you fell. I wasn't in the room," she explained, reigning in her anger, "I will be having words with him," she promised.

Neville flushed, pleased to learn his grandmother wouldn't have actually approved of risking his life. Many of the teachers wondered if this explained a few of the boy's confidence issues.

"**But I bounced – all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased. Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here – they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great-uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad.'"**

Augusta muttered angrily, while his friends sent him smiles in encouragement.

"I think you're a great wizard, Neville," Harry assured him, "nobody is better in Herbology than you."

Neville beamed at Harry, touched.

"**On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons ('I do hope they start straight away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult –'; 'You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing –')."**

Minerva smiled at her best student. Hermione blushed.

"**Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin."**

Snape scowled in annoyance at his description while a few students tried to not laugh.

"**It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes – and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead."**

"What?" multiple people asked in surprise. Snape frowned, confused.

As a few people began to look at the professor suspiciously, Harry felt obligated to speak.

"It wasn't Professor Snape," Harry told everyone calmly.

When he made no other explanation, they moved on though Snape was still surprised, and mildly disgusted, at being defended by the brat.

"'**Ouch!' Harry clapped a hand to his head.**

'**What is it?' asked Percy.**

'**N-nothing.'**

**The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had got from the teacher's look – a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all."**

"Perceptive," The twins muttered while Minerva shot Severus a look.

Amelia and the other aurors were still concerned about the pain in is scar but agreed to stay quiet for now.

"'**Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?' he asked Percy.**

'**Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to – everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape.'"**

"That tends to be a requirement for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Mr. Weasley," Snape drawled, shooting the boy a look down the table.

"**Harry watched Snape for a while but Snape didn't look at him again."**

"I wanted to know if it would happen again," Harry defended when people looked at him in confusion.

"**At last, the puddings too disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent.**

'**Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.**

'**First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.'**

**Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins."**

Said twins whistled innocently when their mother looked at them sharply.

"You better not have gone in there," she warned them.

The twins tried to think if Harry ever saw or heard them go in there, mildly worried at the idea.

"'**I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.**

'**Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."**

The Gryffindors all grinned at Harry.

"'**And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.'"**

There was a pause as all the adults looked at the teachers in shock.

"Excuse me?" Amelia said angrily.

"What, pray tell, was in this school of children that could kill them, exactly?" Augusta demanded.

"And why would you say that to a bunch of children?" Molly added. Narcissa nodded in solemn agreement.

"Saying that is asking for them to go exploring," she said seriously, her motherly side taking over her Slytherin one.

"You'll find out," Harry said mildly.

The adults glanced sharply at the boy before paling. The aurors exchanged glances, wondering just how much happens at the school the ministry is unaware of.

The other schools were wondering just what kind of school Hogwarts was if that's a normal announcement.

"**Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.**

'**He's not serious?' he muttered to Percy.**

'**Must be,' said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. 'It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us Prefects, at least.'"**

The twins rolled their eyes at that.

"'**And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!' cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed."**

Dumbledore looked at his colleagues in disappointment. A few looked away guiltily, though Minerva didn't looked even mildly repentant.

"**Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words.**

'**Everyone pick their favourite tune,' said Dumbledore, 'and off we go!'**

**And the school bellowed: (I refuse)"**

Kingsley once again spoke it like a poem and nearly everyone besides Dumbledore was relieved.

"**Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand, and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.**

'**Ah, music,' he said, wiping his eyes. 'A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!'"**

"Mad is right," grumbled Terry Boot.

"**The Gryffindor first-years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase.** **Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries."**

"That'll make it hard to find the Great Hall the next morning," Katie hummed, smiling in amusement at Harry.

"**They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much further they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.**

**A bundle of walking sticks was floating in mid-air ahead of them and as Percy took a step towards them they started throwing themselves at him.**

'**Peeves,' Percy whispered to the first-years. 'A poltergeist.' He raised his voice, 'Peeves – show yourself.'**

**A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered."**

Everyone rolled their eyes in annoyance besides the twins, who only laughed.

"'**Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?'**

**There was a pop and a little man with wicked dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.**

'**Oooooooh!' he said, with an evil cackle. 'Ickle firsties! What fun!'**

**He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.**

'**Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!' barked Percy.**

**Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head."**

Neville rubbed his head at the memory, frowning slightly.

"**They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armour as he passed.**

'**You want to watch out for Peeves,' said Percy, as they set off again. 'The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us Prefects. Here we are.'**

**At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress."**

Some non Gryffindors looked curious. The Gryffindors frowned, realizing everyone would get to hear about their common room. Harry smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll hear about the Slytherin dorms in one of these, I'm sure," he assured everyone grinning with Ron.

"What?!" the Slytherins yelled out, looking over.

The grin Harry sent Draco made him incredibly concerned. Everyone talked with their friends, while the teachers stared at the two boys who looked far too pleased with themselves. Snape frowned, not liking the implication at all.

"'**Password?' she said.**

'**Caput Draconis,' said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it – Neville needed a leg up – and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs.**

**Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase – they were obviously in one of the towers – they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep-red velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pyjamas and fell into bed."**

Many nodded empathetically.

"That's all we did, too," Hermione said.

"'**Great food, isn't it?' Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. 'Get off, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets.'**

**Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once.**

**Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream."**

Harry looked up, just as curious as everyone else.

"**He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny."**

There was a pause before Harry shuddered violently. Ron and Hermione shared a glance, rubbing his arms.

Everyone else seemed to find this only mildly strange though those watching the Golden Trio were confused by such a visceral reaction.

"**Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully – and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it – then Malfoy turned into the hook nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold – there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking."**

Now quite a few people were pale.

"I'm glad I don't dream like that," Mandy muttered to Padma who nodded grimly.

"**He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all."**

"Thanks for the reminder, then," Harry said sarcastically, shivering lightly.

"That was a bit…" Remus paused, frowning.

"I don't want to think about it," Harry said definitively. Remus nodded in acquiescence.

Kingsley held up the book.

"That's the end, who's next?"

"I suppose I can," Augusta summoned the book, opening to the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 8: The Potions Master

"Chapter Eight," she read out, "**The Potions Master.**"

Everyone turned to Snape who scowled. Most of the school had their suspicions on why he'd be a chapter title.

"'**There, look.'**

'**Where?'**

'**Next to the tall kid with the red hair.'**

'**Wearing the glasses?'**

'**Did you see his face?'**

'**Did you see his scar?'"**

"You had to listen to that?" Remus asked incredulous.

A few of the older students looked down, embarrassed, remembering their own contributions to such conversations.

"**Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory next day. People queuing outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes."**

The teachers shook their heads.

"Honestly, I should have just asked one of the older students who were talking about me. Would have been nice revenge in a way," Harry mused.

"Why didn't you?" Dean asked.

"I wasn't," Harry paused, correcting himself, "I'm not very good at talking to new people." Ron nodded slightly, frowning.

"I remember I had to speak to you first for nearly the whole first week of school before you really started conversations," he commented.

Quite a few people were surprised by that. Even more were surprised Ron noticed such a thing at all.

"**There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts:"**

"How would you know that?" Terry asked, confused.

"It's in _Hogwarts: A History_," Hermione said automatically, before pausing and staring as Harry who blushed.

"You actually read that book?!" Ron asked incredulously. Harry coughed, not meeting Ron's eyes.

"I was curious," he muttered.

Ron looked betrayed. Hermione looked blissful.

Those watching the three were highly amused.

"**wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other and Harry was sure the coats of armour could walk."**

"Honestly, how anyone gets to class on time is a miracle in itself," Ernie grumbled.

"**The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction,"**

The Gryffindors all smiled gratefully at the ghost who dipped into a short bow.

"**but Peeves the poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop waste-paper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose and screech, 'GOT YOUR CONK!'"**

Said poltergeist floated through a wall and cackled before leaving abruptly once he noticed the Bloody Baron staring sternly at him.

"**Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. Filch found them trying to force their way through a door which unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor."**

"We were lost!" Harry yelled as all the teachers turned towards them, "Honestly, we thought we were on the second floor."

"We ended up there once before too," Susan admitted, "the stairs changed, and we were trying to find a way up before realizing where we were."

Amelia shook her head, glaring at the teachers.

"The room was warded properly I hope?" she demanded.

"Albus assured us he warded it himself," Minerva soothed, "nobody but the teachers would be able to get through."

The trio and Neville shared a confused look. That was obviously not true. Nobody save August and Remus caught the glance, but hoped their suspicions were wrong.

"**He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing."**

Harry grimaced along with Ron and Hermione.

"We were really stupid back then," Ron whispered.

"**Filch owned a cat called Mrs Norris, a scrawny, dust-coloured creature with bulging, lamp-like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins)"**

"At least someone recognizes our greatness," the twins said, grinning at Harry who just snorted.

"**and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs Norris a good kick.**

**And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the lessons themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words."**

"Was that ever in doubt?" Hermione asked him amusedly.

"Not really, but there's much more to learn than just from the books," he explained.

"**They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout,"**

Harry blushed in embarrassment, staring apologetically at his Herbology professor.

"I'm sorry," he told her sincerely. She smiled kindly at him.

"It's quite alright, dear, I don't believe you chose for your thoughts to be read like this," she soothed.

"**where they learnt how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi and found out what they were used for.**

**Easily the most boring lesson was History of Magic, which was the only class taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff-room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates and got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up."**

"Honestly, can't we get a better History teacher?" Harry asked.

"The only people who can actually stay awake in his class are a handful of Ravenclaws and Hermione. At this point, the only way to learn is to self study and unless history itself is someone's interest, nobody ever really takes the time," he elaborated.

Minerva pursed her lips, having been saying something similar at every first faculty meeting of the year. Augusta glanced around, noticing many of the students agreeing with Harry.

"I'll discuss it with the board," she told him, glancing sharply at Dumbledore when it looked like he'd protest.

"**Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first lesson he took the register, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight."**

Filius smiled, embarrassed at the amused looks being sent his way.

"**Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever,"**

Minerva sent a pleased smile to Harry.

"**gave them a talking-to the moment they had sat down in her first class.**

'**Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts,' she said. 'Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned.'**

**Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realised they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After making a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile."**

Hermione blushed, a small smile on her face at the memory. Ron and Harry just watched, amused.

"**The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defence Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban,"**

Harry went green, his stomach churning. Ron gagged in the back of this throat as Hermione looked queasy.

"Oh gross, I don't want to think about that," Ron muttered. Remus and Padfoot gave all three weird looks.

"**and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.**

**Harry was very relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like him, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards.**

**There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start.**

**Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once."**

The twins snickered, clapping dutifully. Harry stuck his tongue out at them childishly which only made them laugh louder.

"'**What have we got today?' Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge.**

'**Double Potions with the Slytherins,' said Ron. 'Snape's Head of Slytherin house. They say he always favours them – we'll be able to see if it's true.'"**

The other teachers shot him looks. Of course, they heard from the students but as they couldn't sit in any of his classes without him knowing, they had no clue how exactly he acted in class.

Neville paled, looking at his grandmother nervously. He knew she was aware how bad he was at potions, but he didn't want her reading it directly.

"'**Wish McGonagall favoured us,' said Harry. Professor McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor house, but it hadn't stopped her giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.**

**Just then, the post arrived. Harry had got used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners and dropping letters and packages on to their laps. Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls."**

The girls all cooed. Harry went pink but smiled lovingly as said owl preened at all the attention. She nuzzled Harry's head a bit before hopping onto the table where a plate of toast had appeared.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry called out much to many students confusion.

"**This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note on to Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once.**

_**Dear Harry**_**, (it said, in a very untidy scrawl)**

_**I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.**_

_**Hagrid**_

**Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled '**_**Yes, please, see you later'**_** on the back of the note and sent Hedwig off again.**

Harry and Hagrid shared a smile.

"**It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far."**

The Gryffindors all glowered in memory while the Slytherins shifted a bit nervously. They all knew just how bad that class went. While the Gryffindors still absolutely hated the professor, the Slytherins were concerned for their Head of House.

"**At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had got the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong."**

Everyone looked at the book skeptically.

"I know you misunderstand some things Harry, but I really question your judgement on this one," Ron mused.

"**Snape didn't dislike Harry – he **_**hated**_** him."**

Harry shot Ron a pointed look, who only shrugged.

The adults were all glancing at the professor.

"Exactly, how does one figure that out in a class where a teacher is meant to be impartial?" Amelia asked suspiciously.

Snape grimaced, a foreboding feeling going down his spine.

"**Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.**

**Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the register, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.**

'**Ah, yes,' he said softly, 'Harry Potter. Our new – **_**celebrity**_**.'"**

"Severus," Minerva admonished quietly. He ignored her.

"**Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels."**

Three of the houses nodded solemnly, agreeing completely.

"'**You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making,' he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort."**

"How could you compare him to Professor McGonagall?" Ron asked, aghast.

"Until that point, I respected him like the other professors," Harry said simply.

The adults frowned, wondering just how bad a class has to be to lose all respect for a teacher at once.

"'**As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.'"**

"How dare you insult the students!" Amelia said angrily, "you have no right!"

Snape would say something terribly scathing if it wasn't the Head of the DMLE who had spoken to him. As it was, he could only sneer at the table in silence.

"**More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead."**

Most of the students stared at the girl in disbelief.

"I assure you Ms. Granger, you are the furthest thing from a dunderhead," Filius told her seriously.

"Thank you, Professor," she replied, smiling.

"'**Potter!' said Snape suddenly. 'What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'"**

"Severus," Minerva said dangerously quiet, "I do believe that is an upper year question. Why exactly were you expecting a first year to know it?" She glared at him as he refused to answer.

"I highly doubt he expected an answer," Amelia said, mildly annoyed.

"_**Powdered root of what to an infusion of what?**_** Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air.**

'**I don't know, sir,' said Harry.**

**Snape's lips curled into a sneer.**

'**Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything.'"**

"Severus Snape," Augusta said abruptly, clenching of the book her only sign of true anger, "I better have read that wrong. If I find out you are bullying children, I will make sure you lose your job, Dumbledore's 'protection' or not," she warned ominously.

"**He ignored Hermione's hand.**

'**Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?'"**

"Poisons aren't taught until fourth year," Filius exclaimed heatedly. Most of the teachers were beginning to glare angrily at the man.

Quite a few students not in potions with Harry were in mild disbelief. They weren't completely surprised by the treatment, but such severity on the first day was worse than any of them had experienced.

"**Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter."**

Narcissa glanced at her son who was pointedly ignoring the glares sent his way.

"You and I both know you only knew the answer because it's been your favorite subject since before you came to Hogwarts," she whispered disapprovingly. Draco flushed, a small, very small, feeling of guilt in his chest.

"'**I don't know, sir.'**

'**Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?'"**

"He very obviously did," Minerva defended furiously, "as you now have obvious proof. Not that it would have helped with those questions as they wouldn't be in his books!"

The Gryffindors were getting a bit starry eyed watching their Head of House flaying their potions professor.

"**Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He **_**had**_** looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in **_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_**?**

"I should think not," Pomona commented, looking peaked, "especially considering that book is for my class more than his to begin with."

"**Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.**

'**What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?'"**

The adults scowled again.

"That would be much later in my book," Pomona said grimly, "but such a fact wouldn't be taught in potions until later in the year."

"**At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling.**

'**I don't know,' said Harry quietly. 'I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?'"**

"Honestly, I'm surprised you lasted that long without speaking back," Ron commented. Neville shivered.

"I'm still shocked that you were able to at all," he admitted.

"I've been treated much worse than that by my own family who can do whatever they want without penalty. Why would a teacher with minimal power over me scare me more than that?" Harry pointed out nonchalantly, before blinking, realizing what he said.

As quite a few people stared at him, wide eyed, Harry was suddenly holding a nearly hysterical Hermione.

"Um, let's ignore I said anything," Harry suggested, making Hermione shake him angrily.

"We. Will. Not!" she screeched, while a few people began whispering around the room.

"Well, I'm going to ignore I said anything so you'll have to as well," Harry shrugged as calmly as he could though he was beginning to panic.

"Harry," Remus whispered, concern in his eyes, "we'll need to talk about it."

When he noticed the anxiety building in Harry's eyes, held his shoulders, staring him in the eyes.

"You'll never have to go back," he declared seriously, trying to make Harry understand, "I swear to you, you won't go back if you don't want to, but the aurors will need the details to make sure those people are punished properly."

Harry stared at him for long moment, blocking out the Great Hall as much as possible.

"Will I be able to stay with you?" Harry asked quietly, "And Padfoot?" He laid a hand on the black dog, who really wished he could be human at the moment.

Remus glanced at Amelia who was switching between watching them worriedly and staring sternly at the Minister.

"The ministry would never give a werewolf custody over you," Remus commented lightly, still feeling a blow at that fact.

Harry looked at the aurors and Minister, who was watching them, unsure of what do to.

"But there are others who may be able to soon and then I won't be the one holding custody," Remus said soothingly, both determinedly not looking at Sirius.

"Is Remus Lupin your first choice of guardian, Mr. Potter?" Madam Bones asked seriously.

"One of them, yes," Harry said instantly, conviction so strong it put a smile on Remus' face.

"And the other?" she asked curiously. Harry bit his lip.

"I believe we should wait until after the third book before I say," he explained lightly. The Minister felt another bout of panic rise in him, a very heavy suspicion on who young Harry would say. Madam Bones looked more intrigued but conceded to his request.

"Very well. We'll discuss this later as we still have much to get through," she nodded at Augusta who began reading again, happy some progress was being made on this front.

"**A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased."**

"No, I doubt he would be," Fred muttered.

"'**Sit down,' he snapped at Hermione. 'For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?'**

**There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, 'And a point will be taken from Gryffindor house for your cheek, Potter.'"**

"At least it was only one point," Susan commiserated. Harry smiled over at her gratefully.

"That time," Ron grumbled.

"**Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticising almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like."**

"How I conduct my class is my own choice," Snape defended when the teachers glared at him again. Augusta narrowed her eyes.

"Not if it inhibits their ability to learn, it isn't," she threatened.

"**He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class were standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.**

'**Idiot boy!' snarled Snape,"**

The book slammed on the table.

"Severus Snape!" Augusta reproached furiously, "how dare you insult my grandson, or any student, in such a way!" She glanced at her grandson who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"We can get you a personal tutor over the summers that will be more comfortable," she told him quietly. He blushed, not sure if he really wanted to spend more time in potions. Harry looked up, hearing a bit of what she said.

"I think you should, Nev," Harry agreed, "you're amazing at Herbology. Potions uses plants more than anything else. It doesn't make sense to have such a difference between the two."

Neville stared at Harry, skeptical, but his eyes gained a determined glint that made Harry smile.

"**clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. 'I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?'**

**Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.**

'**Take him up to the hospital wing,' Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.**

'**You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor.'"**

"That is your job!" Minerva yelled, indignant about the treatment of her student.

"If you can't keep watch over your class properly, you shouldn't be conducting it," Amelia declared sternly, staring at both Snape and Dumbledore, "and you should be making sure he treats students fairly as you took responsibility for him when he was hired."

Dumbledore looked grim, glancing at the potions professor disappointedly.

"**This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron.**

'**Don't push it,' he muttered. 'I've heard Snape can turn very nasty.'"**

"He gets worse?" Augusta asked harshly.

"Yes," all the Gryffindors answered instantly, causing most of the faculty to scowl.

"**As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week – **_**why**_** did Snape hate him so much?"**

"I'm afraid that would be mine, Sirius' and your father's fault," Remus said apologetically, "though that doesn't make it okay." He was beginning to know why Harry didn't often address Snape with his proper title.

"'**Cheer up,' said Ron. 'Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?'**

**At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door."**

The trio smiled fondly, remembering many days they spent there with Hagrid.

"**When Harry knocked, they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, '**_**Back**_**, Fang – **_**back**_**.'**

**Hagrid's big hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.**

'**Hang on,' he said. '**_**Back**_**, Fang.'**

**He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound."**

A few of the students looked concerned while the trio just grinned in amusement.

"Don't worry, it's the pets with sweet names that you have to look out for," Harry assured everyone, "Fang's a big softie."

While most were reassured, they wondered what other pets the trio knew of to know that kind of fact.

"**There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire and in a corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.**

'**Make yerselves at home,' said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked."**

"Big softies," Harry grinned at Hagrid, who just chuckled good-naturedly.

"'**This is Ron,' Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes on to a plate.**

'**Another Weasley, eh?' said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. 'I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the Forest.'"**

Their parents glanced at them sternly, but they only stared wide eyed before shooting Hagrid a look. He only looked amused.

"I spent the other half chasing after yer uncles," Hagrid told them.

Molly smiled sadly as the twins looked surprised but pleased with having something in common with their late namesakes.

"I never could find the Marauders in time to chase them, though," Hagrid continued laughing.

The twins perked up curiously as quite a few teachers laughed with him. Harry grinned at Remus as Padfoot puffed his chest as much as a dog could.

"You know the Maraduers?" the twins asked, awed. Harry frantically motioned for Hagrid to keep silent, which he did for once. The twins narrowed their eyes at Harry who stared at them with their innocent expression.

"Do you know?" they both asked.

"Know what?" Harry asked in exaggerated confusion.

"You do!" They yelled, but no matter how much they pestered, Harry refused to tell them.

He only grinned, making the twins frustrated. Most of the other students were confused by the conversation but didn't think they wanted to know if the twins were involved. August began reading again.

"**The rock cakes almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.**

**Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch 'that old git'."**

Quite a few students laughed at that as the teachers just shook their heads, exasperated. Filch had no clue as he and Mrs. Norris were currently in his office, completely ignorant of what's been happening all day.

"'**An' as fer that cat, Mrs Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang some time. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her – Filch puts her up to it.'**

**Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.**

'**But he seemed to really hate me.'**

'**Rubbish!' said Hagrid. 'Why should he?'**

**Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that."**

Hagrid sighed.

"You really are perceptive for an eleven-year-old," Remus mused.

"'**How's yer brother Charlie?' Hagrid asked Ron. 'I liked him a lot – great with animals.'**

**Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose."**

"Much too perceptive," Minerva sighed, beginning to understand a few reasons for the last few years events.

"**While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cosy. It was a cutting from the **_**Daily Prophet**_**:**

_**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**_

_**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown.**_

_**Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.**_

'_**But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you,' said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon.**_

**Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date.**

'**Hagrid!' said Harry. 'That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!'"**

Many people blinked at that.

"It didn't," Harry informed them, "it was sometime after."

"And you would know that how?" Anthony asked? Harry smirked, tapping his head, mildly sarcastic.

"**There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. **_**The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day.**_** Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?"**

"I'm starting to see why he'd do so well in Ravenclaw," Filius sighed, mildly disappointed at not having the boy in his House.

Minerva said nothing but managed to convey a particular amount of smugness. Pomona shook her head, amused.

"You connected that incredibly fast," Terry praised, "though it could just be a coincidence."

"It wasn't," The trio all said instantly.

"Did you find out what the parcel was?" Susan asked curiously.

"I'm pretty sure you should all be able to tell by now," Harry said amused, wondering exactly how they all managed to forget the book title so soon after reading it.

There was a pause of thought before multiple people yelled out.

"The Philosopher's Stone!"

"What's that?" asked a younger student.

"I'm sure we'll read about it, so just enjoy the suspense," Ron called out, grinning.

A few people huffed but didn't argue against the decision. Some mystery could be entertaining.

"**As Harry and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid."**

All of the teachers frowned.

"It's not that your classes were boring or too simple, it was just a cool mystery to be solved," Harry explained before pausing and grinning rather cheekily, "almost like it came from a book."

A few people laughed. Though the teachers were a bit mollified, they were all concerned about how strong Harry's curiosity actually was.

"**Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?"**

"Excellent questions, though I wish you hadn't asked the second one," Minerva said grimly. Harry only smiled.

"That's it, who reads next?"


	12. Chapter 9: The Midnight Duel

"I will," Arthur volunteered, taking the book, "Chapter Nine: **The Midnight Duel**."

Minerva glanced sharply at the trio as everyone else looked interested.

"There was no duel!" Harry said quickly.

"He's right, there wasn't," Hermione backed up.

"And you know this how?" Minerva asked sternly. Hermione turned pink but didn't answer.

The Slytherin fourth years turned towards Draco, remembering something about a duel in first year. He only smirked.

"**Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy."**

A few people were actually surprised by this after reading about Harry's cousin. While most people knew the two didn't get along, they never realized just how deep those feelings ran. Harry and Draco looked at each other before quickly looking away.

"**Still, first year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room which made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday – and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together."**

Remus shook his head.

"You really shouldn't put those two houses together in such a dangerous class," he muttered.

"'**Typical,' said Harry darkly. 'Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy.'"**

People laughed around the room, Gryffindors being the loudest.

"Yeah, right," Fred snorted.

"Impossible," George declared.

"You're probably the best flyer in school," Cedric commented mildly, smiling over at Harry who flushed at the praise but smiled proudly.

"Thank you, Cedric," he said sincerely.

Viktor Krum began looking a bit more interested. He knew Potter could fly well from the first task, but they didn't have quidditch at the school this year, so he hadn't seen any of the teams play.

"**He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else."**

"Still do when I get a chance," Harry sighed, smile the most blissful anyone had seen it so far.

Hermione glanced at him. She was never really a fan of flying but thought that they could go outside more often this year if it made Harry so happy.

"'**You don't know you'll make a fool of yourself,' said Ron reasonably. 'Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk.'"**

"He's decent," Harry grumbled quietly.

"No as good as you," Ron answered instantly.

"**Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first-years never getting in the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories which always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters."**

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, looking at her son who turned red.

"Oh?" she asked, rather dangerously.

He quickly began to backtrack while Hermione was still wondering how he even knew about helicopters.

"**He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang-glider on Charlie's old broom."**

Molly and Arthur turned towards Ron whose face began to match his hair. Charlie looked over, amused and a touch annoyed, but enjoying the small rant their mother began to give.

"**Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about football. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly."**

"Seriously?" Warrington asked, "Why play at all?"

"Hey, football rocks," Dean defended.

"How do you play?" Ginny asked curiously.

Dean excitedly launched into an explanation with the third year as the others kept listening to the reading.

"**Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham football team, trying to make the players move."**

The muggleborns all snickered while the purebloods watched, confused, thinking they were all a bit mad.

"**Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Harry felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground."**

Harry grimaced, glancing at Neville who looked embarrassed but amused.

"You're not wrong," he said quietly, not upset at Harry.

"**Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book – not that she hadn't tried."**

Ron and Harry smiled when Hermione just huffed in annoyance.

"You know I can help you if you ever want to get better," Harry offered quietly.

Ron glanced between the two as Hermione smiled gratefully, feeling jealous but not completely sure why.

"**At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd got out of a library book called **_**Quidditch through the Ages**_**."**

"But you like that book," Hermione explained, exasperated.

"You kept repeating the exact same things over and over again," Ron defended.

"**Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the post."**

Her year mates smiled apologetically over at her. She rolled her eyes but smiled back nonetheless.

"You know we love you, book recitations and all," Parvati teased, giggling.

"Yeah, you pull our average IQ up by a fair bit," Dean said seriously, making Hermione laugh.

"**Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course."**

"What'd he do?" Remus asked as most of the hall turned to glare at the pale haired boy.

"He'd talk loudly about how happy he was to have parents to send him stuff," Harry explained quietly.

Remus scowled while Padfoot growled.

"**Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table.**

**A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke."**

"Ah," Harry exclaimed, grinning, "I do believe I should be thanking you Madam Longbottom." Augusta looked at the boy inquisitively.

"Oh? Why's that?" she asked.

"That ball got me on the quidditch team," he explained happily.

Those who didn't know the story were understandingly confused.

"'**It's a Remembrall!' he explained. 'Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red – oh ...' His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, '... you've forgotten something ...'**

**Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand."**

Augusta scowled as the teachers looked over at the boy sternly.

"**Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash."**

"A good thing, too," she nodded, satisfaction clear in her tone.

"'**What's going on?'**

'**Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor.'**

**Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.**

'**Just looking,' he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him."**

"I do not slope," Draco said harshly.

"Sorry to inform you," Blaise began, not sounding at all sorry, "but you do when you interact with Potter."

"**At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps into the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns towards a smooth lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the Forbidden Forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance."**

"Lovely day for flying," Fred sighed.

"**The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left."**

The students all grimaced.

"Can you not buy new ones? Or at least ones that work properly?" Amelia asked.

"It's never been a large issue before," Minerva explained, "so there usually isn't any money given for new quidditch equipment."

Harry hummed in thought, an idea forming in his mind.

"**Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk."**

"Interesting comparison," Hooch said, amused.

"'**Well, what are you all waiting for?' she barked. 'Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up.'**

**Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.**

'**Stick out your right hand over your broom,' called Madam**

**Hooch at the front, 'and say, "Up!"'**

'**UP!' everyone shouted.**

**Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once,"**

Remus smiled, mind back on his first flying lesson.

"Your dad's came up the first try as well," he told Harry quietly who looked delighted.

"**but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground."**

"That is a good theory," Amelia commented, "most magic can be based on how much one wants it to work."

"**Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows, correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.**

'**Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard,' said Madam Hooch. 'Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly.**

**On my whistle – three – two –'**

**But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips."**

Neville blushed as a few people laughed. His classmates all glared at the perpetrators, making them stop.

"Thanks," he whispered quietly.

"'**Come back, boy!' she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle – twelve feet – twenty feet.**

**Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and – WHAM – a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay, face down, on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher and started to drift lazily towards the Forbidden Forest and out of sight."**

"Ouch," George said, wincing.

Augusta looked at him worriedly.

"I was fine, Madam Pomphrey fixed it quickly," he explained quietly. She nodded, sending a grateful glance to the medi-witch.

"**Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.**

'**Broken wrist,' Harry heard her mutter. 'Come on, boy – it's all right, up you get.'**

**She turned to the rest of the class.**

'**None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are, or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say "Quidditch". Come on, dear.'"**

"I do not believe it was the best decision to leave those two houses alone like that," Kingsley noted.

"It wasn't," the Slytherins and Gryffindors said, before them all looking appalled at agreeing on something.

"**Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.**

**No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter."**

Half the hall turned to glare at the boy.

"Well, really, that's completely unnecessary," Susan grouched angrily.

"'**Did you see his face, the great lump?'**

**The other Slytherins joined in."**

Now the glares were being directed towards the whole year. Most of them looked completely unapologetic, the others blanked their faces, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"'**Shut up, Malfoy,' snapped Parvati Patil.**

'**Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?' said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. 'Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies, Parvati.'"**

"Thanks Parvati," Neville said. Parvati smiled.

"Of course," she said simply.

"'**Look!' said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. 'It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him.'**

**The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.**

'**Give that here, Malfoy,' said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch."**

"Oh boy," was heard from multiple people in the hall. The teachers sighed.

"**Malfoy smiled nastily.**

'**I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect – how about – up a tree?'"**

Snape narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You better not be doing what I think you are," he warned.

Draco looked away from his Head of House, though his mother's face of disapproval wasn't much better.

"'**Give it here!' Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt on to his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he **_**could**_** fly well – hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, 'Come and get it, Potter!'**

**Harry grabbed his broom."**

"I understand wanting to help a friend, but you should have gotten a teacher," Remus scolded.

Harry looked down, contrite.

"I didn't want him to break it," he said quietly. Remus smiled slightly.

"Maybe, but you still need to trust your professors to handle the situations."

Harry looked a bit hesitant at that, a fact which concerned his teachers.

"We'll need to talk with him," Filius reiterated quietly to Minerva, who nodded.

Dumbledore got a slightly pinched look on his face, but it faded away soon enough.

"'**No!' shouted Hermione Granger. 'Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble.'"**

"They wouldn't have punished everyone," Cedric shook his head, "you aren't responsible for your classmates actions."

"**Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared, air rushed through his hair and his robes whipped out behind him – and in a rush of fierce joy he realised he'd found something he could do without being taught – this was easy, this was **_**wonderful."**_

Many of the quidditch players smiled, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"**He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron."**

Ron whooped again in the present. Harry and Hermione laughed while others chuckled around them.

"**He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in mid-air. Malfoy looked stunned."**

"He was flying like a bloody bird, of course I was," Draco muttered.

Several Slytherins laughed at the description, though not maliciously.

"'**Give it here,' Harry called, 'or I'll knock you off that broom!'**

'**Oh, yeah?' said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried."**

"Mr. Potter," Minerva scolded.

"I wasn't actually going to," Harry said defensively, "I just wanted him to give it back."

"That does not make it acceptable," she said sternly.

Harry nodded dolefully.

"**Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leant forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands and it shot towards Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about turn and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping."**

"It _was_ rather impressive," Blaise conceded quietly.

"'**No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy,' Harry called.**

**The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.**

'**Catch it if you can, then!' he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back towards the ground."**

"You are all lucky we cannot punish you for past school years," Filius said pointedly. Draco and Harry grimaced.

"**Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leant forward and pointed his broom handle down – next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball – wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching – he stretched out his hand – a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently on to the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist."**

"Seriously?" Cedric asked incredulously, "You were able to do that the first time on a broom?"

Harry flushed, but nodded. The other Quidditch teams shook their heads despairingly. Krum leaned towards one of the older Slytherins.

"Iz he truly that good?" he asked quietly. The Slytherin scowled.

"He's only ever lost one game he's played and that was under special circumstances," the Slytherin grumped.

Krum glanced interestedly at the young champion.

"'**HARRY POTTER!'**

**His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running towards them. He got to his feet, trembling.**

'_**Never **_**–in all my time at Hogwarts-'**

**Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously,' – how **_**dare**_** you – might have broken your neck –'**

'**It wasn't his fault, Professor –'**

'**Be quiet, Miss Patil –'**

'**But Malfoy –'**

'**That's **_**enough**_**, Mr Weasley. Potter, follow me, now.'"**

"She really needs to listen to us more," Ron complained quietly, "she does that way too often."

Remus glanced over questioningly but didn't ask.

"**Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode towards the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it."**

"You didn't actually think they were going to expel you, did you?" Susan asked surprised.

"That would be way too extreme for one rule break," Hannah agreed, "not to mention they probably wouldn't ever expel you. You're Harry Potter," she exclaimed.

Harry stared at her blankly before sighing sadly.

"Ah, right, that," he grimaced.

The Hufflepuffs blinked at the reaction while Hermione and Ron only shook their heads.

"**He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep?"**

Most people grimaced at that thought. Minerva felt a moment of guilt for obviously scaring Harry like that.

"**Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards while he stumped around the grounds, carrying Hagrid's bag."**

"Seriously, we're going to cast a cheering charm on you," Fred complained, glancing at Harry in mild concern.

"You really need to be more positive," George agreed solemnly.

"**Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.**

'**Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?'**

**Wood? thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him?"**

"I would never," Minerva said, appalled. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sor…" Harry began but his professor shook her head at him.

"I do not blame you for thinking it," she told him firmly. She was looking him in the eyes so noticed the surprise that flashed through them. She felt her heart hurt at the idea that he would automatically think either thought at all.

"**But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.**

'**Follow me, you two,' said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.**

'**In here.'**

**Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom which was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.**

'**Out, Peeves!' she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.**

'**Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood – I've found you a Seeker.'"**

The other teachers looked over at the woman in mild amusement, knowing her Quidditch obsession well.

"**Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.**

'**Are you serious, Professor?'**

'**Absolutely,' said Professor McGonagall crisply. 'The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?'**

**Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs."**

His friends chuckled as Harry smiled at the memory of relief.

"'**He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive,' Professor McGonagall told Wood. 'Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it.'"**

"Oi," Charlie yelled out. Bill stared at him until he flushed and grinned, "okay, so probably true." His family all laughed.

"**Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.**

'**Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?' he asked excitedly.**

'**Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team,' Professor McGonagall explained.**

'**He's just the build for a Seeker, too,' said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. 'Light – speedy – we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor – a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say.'**

'**I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks ...'"**

Despite the circumstances, Snape smirked.

"**Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.**

'**I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you.'**

**Then she suddenly smiled.**

'**Your father would have been proud,' she said. 'He was an excellent Quidditch player himself.'"**

"What position did he play? Harry asked Remus. Remus smiled.

"He was a chaser with Sirius. They made a great team with Marlene McKinnon," Remus informed him.

"Cool," Harry grinned.

"'_**You're joking**_**.'**

**It was dinner time. Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak-and-kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.**

'**Seeker?' he said. 'But first-years never – you must be the youngest house player in about –'**

'– **a century,' said Harry, shovelling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. 'Wood told me.'"**

The Gryffindors all sighed happily, much to the exasperation and annoyance on the other houses.

"**Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry.**

'**I start training next week,' said Harry. 'Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret.'"**

Most of the school snickered.

"That didn't last long," Roger Davies told Harry. Cedric nodded.

"There aren't many secrets in this school that stay quiet for long," he said.

The trio shared a conspiratorial smile.

"**Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry and hurried over.**

'**Well done,' said George in a low voice. 'Wood told us. We're on the team too – Beaters.'**

'**I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch Cup for sure this year,' said Fred. 'We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us.'"**

The twins and chaser trio snickered at the memory.

"'**Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school.'**

'**Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you.'"**

"Oh no," the twins complained when most of the students and teachers glanced at them.

"Our secrets," Fred complained.

"Evil books!" George yelled, shaking his fist dramatically. They both sighed sadly.

"Fear not, young tricksters," the hat sad, amused, "there are many more places to explore in this school if you only look harder."

The twins were delighted. The teachers stared at the hat, dismayed betrayal on their faces.

"**Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.**

'**Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?'"**

Most people rolled their eyes.

"So, Harry wasn't the only one who actually believed that," Terry said, looking over at the Slytherins in amusement.

Draco turned red in embarrassment.

"'**You're a lot braver now you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you,' said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl."**

"Little firstie fights," George said amused as Fred grinned.

"More cute than scary," he finished.

Harry and Draco scowled which deepened when they noticed the other's reaction. All of their friends snickered.

"'**I'd take you on any time on my own,' said Malfoy. 'Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?'"**

"Mr. Malfoy," Filius said sharply, "you initiated a wizard's duel?"

Malfoy didn't answer the professor, but Filius did not care.

"That was incredibly foolish," he admonished, "either of you could have lost your magic if not done properly."

"What?" Draco asked, surprised. Filius stared intently at the boy.

"You initiated a magical duel. You would be obligated to participate or face severe consequences," he explained, "personal duels are much different than competitions. We do not actively challenge a participant; they are chosen randomly. You engaged your honor and magic by offering that match. And considering Mr. Potter has already said no such duel took place, I take it you had no intention of participating?"

Draco paled, shaking his head in confirmation.

"'**Of course, he has,' said Ron, wheeling round. 'I'm his second, who's yours?'"**

"Ronald," Arthur scolded uncharacteristically stern, "you do not accept duels for another person."

Ron looked down, ears going red.

"Mr. Malfoy should be grateful," Filius said solemnly, "if it was Mr. Potter who had accepted then the duel would have been official. Because Mr. Weasley accepted on behalf of young Harry, who had to have been unwilling to accept, Mr. Malfoy was not bonded to his word."

Malfoy looked disgusted.

"Indebted to a Weasley?" Draco sneered, but quickly blanked his face at the looks his teachers sent him.

"We will be discussing this at home," Narcissa said quietly, glancing at her son.

Filius began making mental plans for a lesson in dueling etiquette for his classes while Arthur began to read again.

"**Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.**

'**Crabbe,' he said. 'Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked.'**

**When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other.**

'**What is a wizard's duel?' said Harry. 'And what do you mean, you're my second?'**

'**Well, a second's there to take over if you die,' said Ron casually"**

Filius sighed, conviction becoming firmer on his lesson.

"A second is not there for if you die. While death is a possibility in honor duels, a second is there to ensure fairness and in case the original dueller is incapacitated and can't fight further," Filius lectured.

Arthur shook his head, thinking of the many discussion he'll be needing to have with his son.

"**getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Harry's face, he added quickly, 'but people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway.'"**

"No, I definitely think he meant for you to accept," Hermione said quietly. Ron and Harry nodded, frowning.

"'**And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?'**

'**Throw it away and punch him on the nose,' Ron suggested."**

Harry's lips twitched.

"I think I'll leave that for our Hermione," he said teasingly, grinning when Hermione turned red.

"'**Excuse me.'**

**They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger.**

'**Can't a person eat in peace in this place?' said Ron.**

**Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry.**

'**I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying –'**

'**Bet you could,' Ron muttered."**

"You weren't being very subtle," Lavender commented, "I could hear a bit of what you talked about, but Hermione was much closer."

"'– **and you **_**mustn't**_** go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you.'**

'**And it's really none of your business,' said Harry.**

'**Goodbye,' said Ron."**

"Boys," Molly scolded, "that wasn't very nice."

"It's fine, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione smiled at her, "this was years ago, and we've moved on."

Once again, people were wondering just how the three of them all became so close with such a bad beginning. Harry was feeling an incredible amount of guilt for how he treated Hermione back then and how he never tried to stop Ron.

"**All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Harry thought, as he lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep (Neville wasn't back from the hospital wing)."**

Augusta looked at her grandson, concerned. Poppy, too, was confused as she knew she didn't keep him long.

"I had run into Professor Sprout and went to the greenhouses," he said as Pomona nodded in agreement.

"Though you should have been back by then," Pomona said, confused. Neville blushed, not wanting to get into that.

"**Ron had spent all evening giving him advice such as 'If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them'."**

Snorts rang through the room.

"Not bad advice, but a very obvious sign you shouldn't be going at all," Arthur sighed out.

"**There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule today. On the other hand, Malfoy's sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness – this was his big chance to beat Malfoy, face to face. He couldn't miss it."**

Hermione shook her head.

"You shouldn't feel the need to do that," she whispered, "you are a much better person." Harry blushed a bit but smiled at her in appreciation.

"'**Half past eleven,' Ron muttered at last. 'We'd better go.' **

**They pulled on their dressing-gowns, picked up their wands and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them: 'I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry.'"**

"Now, I wonder who that is," Justin said, glancing at Hermione in amusement like most of their year. She went pink but crossed her arms defiantly.

"**A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink dressing-gown and a frown.**

'_**You**_**!' said Ron furiously. 'Go back to bed!'**

'**I almost told your brother,' Hermione snapped. 'Percy – he's a Prefect, he'd put a stop to this.'"**

"Why didn't you?" Susan asked. Hermione turned redder.

"I didn't want them to get into trouble," she admitted. Harry smiled at her, though couldn't help wishing she had told someone.

"**Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering.**

'**Come on,' he said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.**

**Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose."**

Hermione hit Harry's arm.

"Harry!" she yelled embarrassed.

"Ow!" he yelped, "I'm sorry!"

He raised his hands up placatingly, though she only huffed in response.

"'**Don't you **_**care**_** about Gryffindor, do you **_**only **_**care about yourselves, **_**I**_** don't want Slytherin to win the House Cup and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells.'**

'**Go away.'**

'**All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so –'**

**But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a night-time visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor Tower."**

"Rotten luck, that," Dean said, shaking his head. Many of the Gryffindors agreed, remembering their moments of being locked out.

"'**Now what am I going to do?' she asked shrilly.**

'**That's your problem,' said Ron. 'We've got to go, we're going to be late.'**

**They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.**

'**I'm coming with you,' she said.**

'**You are not.'**

'**D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you and you can back me up.'"**

"You seriously thought they would?" Ernie asked incredulously.

"Harry would have," Hermione said confidently.

Everyone turned towards him and he looked down, embarrassed.

"Would you?" Ron asked.

"Yes," he said quietly though most heard him in the silence.

"Why?" Ron questioned, surprised. Harry glanced at him.

"Just because I didn't want her following us doesn't mean I'd want her to get into trouble because of me," he said firmly.

His teachers smiled in approval as Hermione smiled brightly at him.

"His nobility is blinding," Susan joked quietly to Hannah, who laughed, both still surprised how honest he seemed to be.

"'**You've got some nerve –' said Ron loudly.**

'**Shut up, both of you!' said Harry sharply. 'I heard something.'**

**It was a sort of snuffling.**

'**Mrs Norris?' breathed Ron, squinting through the dark.**

**It wasn't Mrs Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.**

'**Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours. I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed.'"**

Minerva sighed, pinching her nose.

"I'm putting an alarm on that door one of these days," she threatened.

The other houses laughed at the aghast expressions of the Gryffindors, all of them staring at their Head of House in horror.

"'**Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's "Pig snout" but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere.'**

'**How's your arm?' said Harry."**

"So sweet," Molly cooed, making Harry blush. Augusta smiled, glad that though they weren't close, they got along.

Neville smiled over at Harry who grinned.

"'**Fine,' said Neville, showing them. 'Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute.'**

'**Good – well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later –'**

'**Don't leave me!' said Neville, scrambling to his feet. 'I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already.'"**

"I wouldn't harm a student," the Bloody Baron said, shaking his head. Neville flushed, looking down.

"**Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville.**

'**If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learnt that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about and used it on you.'**

**Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward."**

Hermione smiled at Harry, confirming the thought.

"They weren't even friends yet and already know each other so well," Luna pointed out dreamily.

Those around her glanced at her before turning to the two now slightly red teens before snickering. Ron frowned, looking between the two, his gut churning.

Padfoot huffed, rolling his eyes and sharing a glance with Remus.

"**They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed towards the trophy room."**

The teachers paled.

"No, no, no," Minerva whispered, glancing at the four.

Harry blinked at hearing that before grimacing.

"**Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once."**

Amelia nodded approvingly.

"Good instinct to have," she commented, "though not something you should be doing at that age," she finished sternly.

"**The minutes crept by.**

'**He's late, maybe he's chickened out,' Ron whispered.**

**Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak – and it wasn't Malfoy.**

'**Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner.'"**

The students all groaned in dismayed disgust.

"**It was Filch speaking to Mrs Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently towards the door away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.**

'**They're in here somewhere,' they heard him mutter, 'probably hiding.'"**

"Time to go," the twins sing-songed.

"'**This way!' Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, the began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armour. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run – he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armour.**

**The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle."**

"Unfortunately not," Minerva sighed, hands clenching.

"'**RUN!' Harry yelled and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following – they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead without any idea where they were or where they were going."**

"Please tell me you left that floor at least," Pomona near begged.

The four shook their heads grimly, the teachers becoming more panicked at their expressions. They could already tell this wouldn't end well.

"**They ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.**

'**I think we've lost him,' Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.**

'**I – **_**told**_** – you,' Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest. 'I – told – you.'"**

"I really don't think they'd care at that point," Remus pointed out amusedly.

Hermione only crossed her arms defiantly.

"'**We've got to get back to Gryffindor Tower,' said Ron, 'quickly as possible.'**

'**Malfoy tricked you,' Hermione said to Harry. 'You realise that, don't you? He was never going to meet you – Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off.'**

**Harry thought she was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that."**

Hermione smirked at Harry who only snorted.

"We both knew you were," Harry huffed, but Hermione only preened exaggeratingly. All three friends laughed.

"'**Let's go.'**

**It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.**

**It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight."**

"Aw man," Fred groaned.

"Doubt this goes well," George said.

"'**Shut up, Peeves – please – you'll get us thrown out.' Peeves cackled.**

'**Wandering around at midnight, ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty.'**

'**Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please.'**

'**Should tell Filch, I should,' said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. 'It's for your own good, you know.'**

'**Get out of the way.' snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves – this was a big mistake.**

'**STUDENTS OUT OF BED!' Peeves bellowed. 'STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!'"**

The students all sighed, the professors tensing.

"**Ducking under Peeves they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor, where they slammed into a door – and it was locked."**

"NO!" the professors all yelled.

Everyone was confused until they remembered where the group actually were. Many went pale.

"They're in the forbidden corridor!" Colin yelled out excitedly.

"I thought you said it was warded," Amelia commented calmly, too calmly.

Everyone glanced at Dumbledore who twitched minutely.

"'**This is it!' Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door.**

'**We're done for! This is the end!'**

**They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could towards Peeves's shouts.**

'**Oh, move over,' Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock and whispered, '**_**Alohomora!'**_**"**

"You didn't even make a first-year spell useless?" Remus demanded angrily, "we already know younger years could have easily accidentally found the area! Not to mention the ones that would be curious."

"I trusted the students to listen to my warning," Dumbledore said placatingly.

"You expected teenagers to listen implicitly?" Augusta questioned, furious, "What's in there?" she demanded.

Arthur began reading, concern in his voice.

"**The lock clicked and the door swung open – they piled through it, shut it quickly and pressed their ears against it, listening.**

'**Which way did they go, Peeves?' Filch was saying. 'Quick, tell me.'**

'**Say "please".'**

'**Don't mess me about, Peeves, now where did they go?'**

'**Shan't say nothing if you don't say please,' said Peeves in his annoying sing-song voice."**

The twins sighed, relieved at least one problem would be solved.

"'**All right – **_**please**_**.'**

'**NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!' And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.**

'**He thinks this door is locked,' Harry whispered. 'I think we'll be OK – get **_**off**_**, Neville!' For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's dressing-gown for the last minute. '**_**What**_**?'"**

"Sorry, Nev, I wasn't paying enough attention," Harry said regretfully.

Neville smile was strained, and he was pale, but answered sincerely.

"It's okay," he said.

"**Harry turned around – and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare – this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far."**

The students and uninformed adults leaned in. The teachers just looked horrified.

"**They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden."**

"What was it?" Lisa asked, wide-eyed.

"**They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog which filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads."**

There was a long silence as the aurors and adults turned towards the professors, most of who were grimacing. Then there was chaos as multiple voices were yelling in anger. Many of the students were surprised and mildly fearful, but only those that knew about magical creatures looked truly terrified.

"A Cerberus! How dare you put something so dangerous in a school with children?!" Augusta yelled.

Hagrid frowned, not understanding what was so wrong with Fluffy.

"If any of the students are injured by this, so help me, I'll have all involved on trial," Amelia threatened.

Dumbledore frowned, not really sure what to say to soothe the irate Head of the DMLE.

"Arthur," Molly said panicky, "keep going." She glanced at the children to remind herself that they were okay.

"**Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs."**

The students grimaced as the adults only twitched.

"**It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.**

**Harry groped for the doorknob – between Filch and death, he'd take Filch."**

"Good choice," the twins said, slightly pale while looking at their little brother and his friends.

"**They fell backwards – Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared – all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor."**

The professors all sighed in relief, glad they were all okay, but glanced at the Headmaster in consternation.

"'**Where on earth have you all been?' she asked, looking at their dressing-gowns hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.**

'**Never mind that – pig snout, pig snout,' panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling into armchairs.**

**It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again."**

"I definitely didn't want to," Neville whispered, looking up when he felt an arm around his shoulder.

Augusta did not usually approve of a lack of decorum in public but deemed her grandson more important.

"When something like this occurs, not that anything else should happen, I want a letter," she told him quietly.

Neville nodded in instant agreement. Augusta wished he would have said something the first time but was glad he knew now.

"'**What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?' said Ron finally. 'If any dog needs exercise, that one does.'"**

Harry and Hermione smiled fondly at their friend while a few people laughed, tension leaving the room a bit.

"**Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again.**

'**You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?' she snapped. 'Didn't you see what it was standing on?'"**

Minerva very much wanted to bang her head on the table while the students looked curious.

"Those two's observation abilities are too dangerous together," Filius moaned. The others nodded solemnly.

"'**The floor?' Harry suggested. 'I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads.'**

'**No, **_**not**_** the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something.'"**

The adults at the tables all sighed in despair.

"Why do you have to be so smart?" Remus asked, both impressed and in despair.

Hermione blushed with the praise, smiling slightly apologetic.

"**She stood up, glaring at them.**

'**I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed – or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed.'"**

Harry and Ron snickered as everyone looked at the girl dubiously.

"I don't think that _now,_ obviously," Hermione defended herself. Her friends snorted, making her glare at them half-heartedly.

"**Ron stared after her, his mouth open.**

'**No, we don't mind,' he said. 'You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?'"**

"A fair point," Susan conceded, "though she didn't have many options by that point."

"**But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something ... What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide – except perhaps Hogwarts.**

**It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was."**

"I take it back," Remus grumbled, "why do you _both_ have to be so smart?"

Harry and Hermione laughed while Remus could feel himself growing more grey hairs.

Arthur closed the book.

"So, who's next?" he called out.

"Oh! Can I read?" Colin asked excitedly.

Arthur handed the book to the third year.


	13. Chapter 10: Halloween

"Chapter Ten," Colin called out, "**Halloween.**"

The older students jolted, suddenly recalling what happened that year. Susan blinked, glancing at her aunt who was none the wiser.

The trio shared a smile.

"**Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. Indeed, by next morning Harry and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure and they were quite keen to have another one."**

"Children," Minerva huffed. The others shook their heads despairingly

"**In the meantime, Harry filled Ron in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection.**

'**It's either really valuable or really dangerous,' said Ron.**

'**Or both,' said Harry."**

"Good deduction," Kingsley commented, the other aurors nodding in agreement.

"**But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues.**

**Neither Neville or Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again."**

"The smarter reaction," Harry admitted, sighing. Ron looked appalled while Hermione smiled approvingly.

"**Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry and Ron, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus."**

Hermione felt a pang of hurt but knew that they really didn't have a great relationship before then. Harry glanced at her.

"I wouldn't change you for the world," Harry said quietly.

"A bossy know-it-all?" Hermione asked, amused. Ron grinned.

"In all your glory," Ron added.

All three laughed.

"**All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy, and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived with the post about a week later.**

**As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long thin package carried by six large screech owls. Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his bacon to the floor."**

Harry smiled sadly, remembering his first broom. Ron patted his arm in sympathy.

"**They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.**

**Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:**

_**DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE. It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your first training session.**_

_**Professor M. McGonagall**_

"It was rather obvious what it was, Professor," Cedric said, amused. The older students nodded.

"Yes, not very subtle," Pomona agreed, "it would have been better to give to him in your office instead of having it sent to him."

Minerva nodded apologetically.

"**Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Ron to read.**

'**A Nimbus Two Thousand!' Ron moaned enviously. 'I've never even **_**touched**_** one.'**

**They left the Hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first lesson, but halfway across the Entrance Hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it."**

Multiple people rolled their eyes.

"Seriously, why are you always starting things with him? He never approaches you," Daphne asked, already annoyed by Draco's antics.

Draco didn't answer her, but was a bit concerned by the look on his mother's face. It was unseemly, he knew, to act like this but he couldn't help it. He was always annoyed by their confrontations but the "boy wonder" never seemed to really care. He wanted more of a reaction.

"'**That's a broomstick,' he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. 'You'll be for it this time, Potter, first-years aren't allowed them.'**

**Ron couldn't resist it.**

'**It's not any old broomstick,' he said, 'it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?' Ron grinned at Harry. 'Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus.'**

'**What would you know about it, Weasley you couldn't afford half the handle,' Malfoy snapped back. 'I suppose you and your brothers have to save up, twig by twig.'"**

The Weasley children all scowled at the boy, who shrunk down a bit with all the hostility coming his way. Molly and Arthur turned a bit red, upset their children were being treated like this because of their lack of fortune.

"**Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.**

'**Not arguing, I hope, boys?' he squeaked.**

'**Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor,' said Malfoy quickly.**

'**Yes, yes, that's right,' said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry.**

'**Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?'"**

"Nice timing Professor," Terry laughed, "Bet he didn't expect that."

Filius looked amused but would not participate in making fun of another student.

"'**A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir,' said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. 'And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it,' he added."**

"Ouch," Susan said, "that had to hurt."

Her and Hannah shared a grin as Harry smirked at the memory.

"**Harry and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion.**

'**Well, it's true,' Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase. 'If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be in the team ...'**

'**So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?' came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand."**

"She did have a point," Poppy said quietly, "even in first year he had been rewarded for breaking rules, like getting on the team for flying when he wasn't meant to. He's obviously not had a proper discipline system at home, probably being punished for no reason half the time. He'd have been learning his boundaries in that moment. If he gets rewarded for breaking the rules, I doubt he'd think it over as much the next time it happens."

The teachers all stared at her a moment, processing that. Minerva grimaced, going over instances in the last few years and just how inconsistent she was.

"We're going to need to discuss how to handle this," Poppy whispered to Minerva specifically, though others could hear, "he's going to need to talk with someone about rules and his trust for adults. We are his only consistent positive authority figures. If he doesn't trust us to do what's right, then he'll never come to us for help when it counts."

While the teachers were thinking this over, Colin had moved on.

"'**I thought you weren't speaking to us?' said Harry.**

'**Yes, don't stop now,' said Ron, 'it's doing us so much good.'**

**Hermione marched away with her nose in the air."**

"Why did you treat her so badly?" Remus asked, confused. He had always thought they were all close.

All three turned red.

"We were kids," Harry said quietly, "we didn't want her telling us what to do like she was a teacher herself." Hermione sighed, glancing at both boys.

"I didn't really get along with anyone in the house, at first, "Hermione admitted, "I was focused on learning and didn't really interact unless it had to do with schoolwork."

"This was a long while ago," Harry said quickly, "we're friends now and that's all we care about."

Remus nodded, glancing between the three before turning back to the reading.

"**Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory, where his new broomstick was lying under his bed, or straying off to the Quidditch pitch where he'd be learning to play that night. He bolted his dinner that evening without noticing what he was eating and then rushed upstairs with Ron to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last.**

'**Wow,' Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled on to Harry's bedspread.**

**Even Harry, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top."**

The quidditch fans all sighed in appreciation.

"**As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry left the castle and set off towards the Quidditch pitch in the dusk. He'd never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the pitch so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the pitch were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harry of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high."**

The muggleborns all laughed.

"I thought that, too," Justin grinned when Susan and the others just looked confused.

"**Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling – he swooped in and out of the goalposts and then sped up and down the pitch. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at his lightest touch."**

"Impressive," Krum nodded. Not many seekers could move through the goal posts without hitting them.

"**Hey, Potter, come down!'**

**Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him.**

'**Very nice,' said Wood, his eyes glinting. 'I see what McGonagall meant ... you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week.'"**

The Gryffindor team sighed.

"Ah, I remember those times," Angelina said mournfully. Alicia nodded.

"Only three practices," Fred and George clarified to those around them who were confused.

"Only?" many of the players on other teams asked incredulously.

"Only," the Gryffindor team said solemnly.

"Mental," Padma declared, "you're all mental."

"**He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.**

'**Right,' said Wood. 'Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players…**

…**through the hoops to score,' Harry recited. 'So – that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"**

"Huh," Dean said, glancing up, "I guess it kind of is."

"What's basketball?" called out a few purebloods.

"Later," Professor Burbage said, sighing.

"'**What's basketball?' said Wood curiously.**

'**Never mind,' said Harry quickly.**

'**Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper – I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring.'**

'**Three Chasers, one Keeper,' said Harry, who was determined to remember it all. 'And they play with the Quaffle. OK, got that. So what are they for?' He pointed at the three balls left inside the box.**

'**I'll show you now,' said Wood. 'Take this.'**

**He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a rounders bat."**

The twins smirked.

"He just gave a first year that doesn't know Quidditch a bat?" Zacharias snorted, "bet that went well," he said sarcastically.

Harry smirked as others rolled their eyes at the arrogant boy.

"'**I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do,' Wood said.**

'**These two are the Bludgers.'**

**He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.**

'**Stand back,' Wood warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.**

**At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it breaking his nose and sent it zig-zagging away into the air – it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground."**

"Nice," the twins said, looking at Harry.

"If you weren't such a good seeker, we could make you a reserve beater," George continued.

"'**See?' Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. 'The Bludgers rocket around trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team. The Weasley twins are ours – it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them towards the other team. So – think you've got all that?'**

'**Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goalposts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team,' Harry reeled off.**

'**Very good,' said Wood.**

'**Er – have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?' Harry asked, hoping he sounded offhand."**

"Subtle," Ron teased. Harry rolled his eyes and shoved his shoulder while others laughed around them.

"'**Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers – '**

'– **unless they crack my head open.'"**

"So optimistic," Fred shook his head.

"'**Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers – I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves.'"**

Said twins grinned.

"What a lovely compliment," Fred said, gleeful.

"Yes, I do believe we'll have to thank him for that," George agreed wholeheartedly.

On the training pitch for Puddlemere United, one reserve keeper got a sense of doom down his spine, unsure of the reason. His first thought was to blame the Weasley twins but figured that was a bit paranoid so went back to practicing.

"**Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.**

'_**This**_**,' said Wood, 'is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages – I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep.**

The Quidditch fans sighed longingly.

"If only," Seamus lamented.

"'**Well, that's it – any questions?'**

**Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem.**

'**We won't practise with the Snitch yet,' said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate. 'It's too dark, we might lose it.**

**Let's try you out with a few of these.'**

**He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket, and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch.**

**Harry didn't miss a single one, and Wood was delighted."**

The Gryffindors grinned while the other houses grumbled, impressed but not happy about it.

"**After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.**

'**That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year,' said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle. 'I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons.'"**

Charlie snorted.

"I do not _chase_ dragons," he argued before grinning, "though Harry apparently can."

Harry rolled his eyes as his friends laughed.

"**Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realised that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive had ever done."**

"It still does," Harry sighed happily, feeling another burst of warmth washing over him. He smiled glancing around at the school, wondering if Hogwarts did that for others.

"**His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics."**

"Well, at least there's that," Pomona said, amused.

"**On Hallowe'en morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom."**

The trio grimaced, already anticipating not enjoying this part.

"**Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practise. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan (which was a relief, because Neville had been trying to catch his eye)."**

Harry and Neville both flushed.

"I'm sorry, Neville," Harry said, incredibly apologetic. Neville shook his head.

"I know I'm not good at most magic," he said but Harry cut him off.

"That's not true," he said forcefully, "you need to believe more in yourself. You psyche yourself out and it affects how magic itself responds to you. It's just like the broom. If you think it won't work, then it won't."

"**Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this."**

"I was," they both said, before mock frowning at each other. Harry rolled his eyes fondly as everyone else watched on, confused.

"**She hadn't spoken to either of them since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived.**

'**Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practising!' squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. 'Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest.'"**

The other teachers rolled their eyes at the Charms professor's favorite joke.

"Truly Filius, you should find new material," Pomona said. Filius frowned.

"But it's a classic," he argued.

The others only shook their heads.

"**It was very difficult. Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skywards just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it – Harry had to put it out with his hat."**

Seamus grinned sheepishly as his friends snickered.

"Thank goodness that doesn't happen as often now," Dean said, "I'm his partner most of the time."

Dean conveniently ignored the offended glare sent his way.

"**Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.**

'_**Wingardium Leviosa**_**!' he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill."**

"Harry," Ron groaned as students laughed.

"That would have never worked," Molly said, "there are wand movements for a reason." Ron didn't reply but hid an eye roll from his mother.

"'**You're saying it wrong,' Harry heard Hermione snap. 'It's Wing-**_**gar**_**-dium Levi-**_**o**_**-sa, make the "gar" nice and long.'**

'**You do it, then, if you're so clever,' Ron snarled.**

**Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand and said, **_**'Wingardium Leviosa**_**!'**

**Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads."**

"I doubt he liked that," Ernie muttered to Justin.

"'**Oh, well done!' cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. 'Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!'**

**Ron was in a very bad temper by the end of the class."**

"Uh oh," Fred said.

"Ron's temper is rather nasty," George agreed.

Arthur and Molly frowned, looking over at Ron who had turned red.

"'**It's no wonder no one can stand her,' he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor. 'She's a nightmare, honestly.'"**

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly scolded.

Ron cringed away from her as Hermione was studying the floor intently. Harry watched both of them in dismay. This was not a good memory for anyone.

"**Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face – and was startled to see that she was in tears."**

Hermione turned red as Harry touched her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry," Ron whispered.

Hermione nodded, but didn't answer.

"'**I think she heard you.'**

'**So?' said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. 'She must've noticed she's got no friends.'"**

Many of the girls were beginning to glare at the boy who had slumped down.

"Well we can't really scold them for something that happened so long ago," Arthur sighed, "they've moved on from it so let's read on."

"**Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Hallowe'en feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' toilets and wanted to be left alone."**

Hermione smiled up at them.

"Thank you for coming to check on me. I never did say so, before," she said to them. Lavender and Parvati smiled.

"Of course, we're family, didn't you know?" Lavender teased. The Gryffindors laughed and Minerva felt a swell of pride inside her.

"**Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Hallowe'en decorations put Hermione out of their minds."**

"Lovely," Hermione told them, more amused than hurt.

They both gave her sheepish grins.

"To be fair, the Halloween feasts are always extravagant," Augusta sighed, "it's not entirely surprising it would distract them."

"**A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.**

**Harry was just helping himself to a jacket potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table and gasped, 'Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know.'**

**He then sank to the floor in a dead faint."**

The adults all turned towards the teachers table as Amelia rose in anger.

"There was a troll roaming loose in the school and we weren't made aware of it?!" she yelled.

The teachers looked towards Dumbledore who shifted uneasily.

"No student was harmed so it did not seem necessary to inform the authorities. We handled the troll just fine," he argued.

The trio glanced at each other, surprised by how he brushed off their near-death experience. More surprising was the suspicious glare Hermione shot the headmaster, before abruptly pulling out a piece of paper, scribbling notes onto it.

"**There was uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.**

'**Prefects,' he rumbled, 'lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!'"**

"Hey, wait," Harry called out, "I know I didn't realize it then, but he had just said the troll was in the dungeons. The Slytherins live down there and the Hufflepuffs are close by. Why send them towards the troll?" He asked.

"We didn't go down," Montague explained, mildly reluctant, "we stayed in the Great Hall until they said to leave."

Harry nodded, but Hermione had looked up.

"Why did you say to leave in the first place? Wouldn't it have been safer to keep everyone where they were, so you could know they're all accounted for?" she asked, a bit angry on her own behalf. If they had, Harry and Ron may have had a teacher to inform and they wouldn't have had to rescue her.

The teachers all glanced at each other.

"To be honest, everyone was a little frantic with the sudden announcement. I do not believe we were thinking properly," Minerva said apologetically directly towards Hermione as she was the most affected by this mismanagement.

Amelia frowned, but couldn't exactly refute the claim. She wouldn't have expected them to have protocols for something like this.

"**Percy was in his element.**

'**Follow me! Stick together, first-years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first-years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a Prefect!'**

'**How could a troll get in?' Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.**

'**Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid,' said Ron. 'Maybe Peeves let it in for a Hallowe'en joke.'"**

"Peeves wouldn't do something so dangerous. He's a prankster, but he isn't malicious," George said. Fred nodded in agreement, having had many conversations with the poltergeist.

"**They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.**

'**I've just thought – Hermione.'"**

Many of the students and adults paled and turned towards the girl.

"But she wasn't in the dungeons," a student called out. A few relaxed, but most noticed the grim expression on the trio's face.

"It would have been safer if she had been," Harry said ominously.

The tension in the room rose.

"'**What about her?'**

'**She doesn't know about the troll.'**

**Ron bit his lip.**

'**Oh, all right,' he snapped. 'But Percy'd better not see us.'"**

Hermione glanced between the boys, feeling a mix of affection and hurt. She didn't know Harry's first thought was to go get her, unlike Ron who had been more concerned about getting in trouble. She consoled herself that he did save them, but the thought stuck in her mind.

Minerva shook her head, glad they thought of Miss Granger, but still wishing they'd have informed an adult. Of course, neither knew the troll would be up there with them, so she couldn't say they went racing after it.

"**Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor and hurried off towards the girls' toilets. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.**

'**Percy!' hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin.**

**Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.**

"Why didn't you stop him for help," Molly asked disapprovingly.

"It was Snape," Harry pointed out, "he most likely wouldn't have listened and just punished us. We would have never gotten to Hermione."

Minerva glared over at the professor who had a sour look on his face.

"This is what happens when you treat the students so biasedly. They could have been killed," she hissed, almost feline in nature.

Amelia was of the same mindset, noting it down as Augusta made a mark in her own notes for the school board. She'd make sure the man never worked with children again, if possible.

'**What's he doing?' Harry whispered. 'Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?'**

'**Search me.'**

**Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.**

'**He's heading for the third floor,' Harry said,"**

Everyone looked towards the Potions Master who only sneered at the glances.

"Suspicious," Padma whispered to her friends.

"**but Ron held up his hand.**

'**Can you smell something?'"**

"Oh no," the adults all groaned, glancing at the two boys.

"Please tell me you ran far away," Molly whispered faintly. Ron and Harry looked at her apologetic but resolute. Remus grabbed Harry's arm tightly as Padfoot whined.

"**Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.**

**And then they heard it – a low grunting and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet."**

The few students who didn't realize what was going on picked up quickly enough.

"But he said it was in the dungeons!" Cedric called out, glancing at the two boys. Harry grimaced.

"**Ron pointed: at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving towards them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.**

**It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long."**

Those who had never seen or read about trolls looked disgusted.

"Not pleasant," Harry said, frowning.

"**The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.**

'**The key's in the lock,' Harry muttered. 'We could lock it in.'**

'**Good idea,' said Ron nervously."**

"You didn't," Hermione deadpanned.

Harry bit his lip as Ron whistled, glancing away. Hermione groaned.

Nobody around them understood what was wrong, though the adults didn't want them going closer, it would help to keep it away from others.

"At least you didn't instantly try fighting it," Minerva sighed out.

"Hey, I try to stay out of trouble," Harry said indignantly, "it's trouble that chases me."

While most looked skeptical, his friends were amusedly resigned to that. Remus frowned, not liking that idea at all, though he wasn't as surprised after last year.

"**They edged towards the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door and lock it.**

'_**Yes!'**_

**Flushed with their victory they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop – a high, petrified scream – and it was coming from the chamber they'd just locked up."**

The room went still as everyone turned to Hermione in horror.

"That's the girl's bathroom!" Susan yelled out.

"We thought it was a cupboard," Harry explained.

"They didn't leave it in there with me on purpose," Hermione defended.

Now everyone was wondering exactly what the trio did, though a few had their suspicions.

The other two schools were rather shocked that this situation was happening at all. For such a famous school that prided itself on safety, quite a few unsafe things were happening. Many were growing more curious as the book went on. It was barely halfway through and they'd already encountered a troll at age eleven.

"'**Oh, no,' said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.**

'**It's the girls' toilets!' Harry gasped.**

'_**Hermione**_**!' they said together.**

**It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? Wheeling around they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic – Harry pulled the door open – they ran inside."**

The adults all groaned as the students were both terrified and impressed. The twins were staring at the two curiously.

"How much do you reckon we've missed of their shenanigans?" Fred asked.

"More than we should have," George answered mildly.

"**Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.**

'**Confuse it!' Harry said desperately to Ron, and seizing a tap he threw it as hard as he could against the wall."**

"Not a bad strategy, trolls aren't the brightest creatures," Amelia commented, her auror mentality popping up.

"**The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went."**

Remus' pulled Harry against him in a death grip. Harry felt warmth flow through him and smiled slightly. It was nice to know he was worried as Harry didn't often have that kind of feeling sent his way.

"'**Oy, pea-brain!' yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout towards Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.**

'**Come on, run, run!' Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her towards the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror."**

Ron and Harry both grabbed Hermione's hands comfortingly. She smiled wanly at them.

"I don't think many people would be able to think properly in that moment," Hannah whispered to her friends. They all shook their heads, not wanting to imagine their own reactions.

"**The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started towards Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape."**

Molly had pulled Ron up into a crushing hug. He turned a bit red but allowed her the comfort as his family watched in concern.

"Mum, I'm fine. It didn't do anything to me," he soothed, glancing at Harry and Hermione.

"**Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid:"**

"What'd you do?" Remus asked, dread flooding him. Harry bit his lip, running a hand down Padfoot who was shaking. He really didn't need a transformed godfather to pop up right now.

"**he took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind."**

"Harry!" a collective shout rang out as everyone looked at him in shock.

"Mr. Potter, that was a very stupid thing to do," Amelia scolded, glancing over the boy as though looking for wounds.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, feeling a bit winded with a worried werewolf nearly squeezing his chest.

"It was heading towards Ron. I had to do something," Harry defended.

"And your first thought was to jump on its back?" Daphne asked incredulously, looking as though she was questioning his sanity. Many others had a similar look on their faces.

"It worked," Harry said.

"That does not make it a good plan," Remus said.

"I was eleven. I didn't know any magic that would stop a troll. If I didn't do something then either Ron or Hermione would have gotten hurt," Harry reasoned.

"And if you had gotten hurt?" Remus asked angrily. "What then?" Harry paused, glancing at Remus unsurely.

"Then Ron and Hermione would have time to get away," he answered feebly. Remus' eyes began to glow brighter as he turned Harry to face him. He looked at the boy, one of his last family members left.

"You listen to me Harry James Potter. Your life is not worth less than anyone else's and damn anybody who would suggest it. I am proud you'd fight for your friends, but don't you dare throw your life away so carelessly. Sacrificing yourself is not the answer. Do you hear me?" Remus stared straight into Harry's eyes as a hush fell over the room. Seconds or minutes passed as Harry's thoughts ran.

Harry's eyes glistened as he nodded slightly, not entirely convinced, but Remus would repeat himself a thousand times until Harry understood.

"You cannot leave me and Sirius," Remus whispered, "neither of us would survive it."

Harry gulped, looking down at the black dog who was staring intently at them both, frustration and sadness in his eyes.

"I'll try not to," Harry said quietly.

Remus nodded, satisfied for the moment before glancing at Colin, who began reading again.

"**The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped – it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils."**

Many of the girls grimaced in disgust.

"**Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club."**

The younger years whimpered as Ron and Hermione shivered at the memory, glancing at their friend who was still being wrapped in his pseudo uncle's arms.

"**Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand – not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: **_**'Wingardium Leviosa**_**!'"**

A few Slytherins looked over disdainfully, not expecting the spell to work.

"Didn't he just fail using that during class?" Mandy asked Padma who nodded.

Filius looked over at the boy curiously.

"**The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over – and dropped, with a sickening crack, on to its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble."**

Half the hall looked over at Ron who went a bit red at the attention.

"Seriously?" Susan asked.

"You can't do it in class, but with a giant troll threatening you, you get it right?" Hannah finished.

Ron flushed as many gazes turned impressed. Arthur was smiling at his son, proud and relieved. His brothers and sister all grinned at him.

"Way to go ronniekins," the twins yelled. Ron snorted, rolling his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"**Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done."**

"It was a bit shocking,' Ron mused to Hermione and Harry, who both smiled at their friend.

"Well, _I'm_ glad your ability to learn activates with dangerous situations," Harry teased. Ron punched his arm lightly as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Boys," she muttered.

"**It was Hermione who spoke first.**

'**Is it – dead?'**

'**I don't think so,' said Harry. 'I think it's just been knocked out.'**

**He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy grey glue.**

'**Urgh – troll bogies.'**

**He wiped it on the troll's trousers."**

"Still gross," Harry gagged exaggeratedly. Remus chuckled, his grip lightening in relief.

"**A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realised what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart."**

"Terrible choice for a Defense teacher," Amelia muttered, annoyed, looking at the book suspiciously.

"**Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind."**

"I was running on the adrenaline," Harry defended when everyone looked over at him. Ron clapped his shoulder.

"Don't worry, mate, I thought it'd be a hundred," Ron grinned as their Head of House sighed.

"'**What on earth were you thinking of?' said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. 'You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?'**

**Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down.**

**Then a small voice came out of the shadows.**

'**Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me.'"**

Everyone glanced at Hermione, who bit her lip self-consciously. This was the first time she ever lied to a teacher before.

"'**Miss Granger!'**

**Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.**

'**I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I've read all about them.'"**

"Little Hermione Granger lying to a teacher," Fred said in shocked awe. Hermione turned red.

"You three are just full of surprises," George stared at them as the other students were also getting over their surprise.

Minerva shook her head, not incredibly shocked. It seemed obvious later that night that Hermione's story was unlikely to be true, but nobody was hurt and she wanted to move on.

"**Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?"**

The other students all nodded, not quite believing it either. Harry smirked a bit, glancing at his friend.

"If they're so surprised by that, I can't imagine their reactions to everything else you do," Harry whispered teasingly.

Hermione looked mortified.

"'**If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now."**

Amelia nodded, glaring at the teachers.

"Unfortunately, that part is true," she said angrily, "this should have been reported. Albus, I am very quickly losing any reason to keep you in that chair you love so much," she threatened.

Dumbledore paled slightly, beginning to regret allowing these books to be read. Not that he could have stopped it, of course.

"**Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived.'**

**Harry and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them."**

Their housemates snorted.

"You're both awful liars," Dean informed them, "Ron tends to match his hair and Harry just can't seem to come up with proper lies." Both boys huffed.

"I don't lie often enough to practice, so excuse my amateur attempts," Harry said sarcastically. Their friends only snickered.

"'**Well – in that case ...' said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them. 'Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?'"**

"You bought that?" Filius asked, glancing at Minerva in amusement.

"I was in a bit of a shock seeing them next to a knocked-out troll," she defended.

The teachers nodded sympathetically.

"**Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets."**

Many of the students shivered at that mental picture.

"Oh yeah, that wasn't something I needed to see," Fred said, ignoring the glare sent his way by the professor himself.

"'**Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this,' said Professor McGonagall. 'I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses.'**

**Hermione left.**

**Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron.**

'**Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first-years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go.'"**

"Not that I disapprove of the points, since they did actually try to help a fellow student, but I hope they were given detention or something to show this shouldn't be repeated," Filius glanced at Minerva.

"Albus said he would handle it. I expect he spoke with them," she looked over at the Headmaster who did not look at any of his teachers. They both frowned.

"Albus, you did speak with them, correct?" Minerva asked.

"I saw no reason to do such a thing," Dumbledore said lightly, not looking at any of the teachers who were now staring at him.

"You did nothing to show them this was wrong?" Amelia asked incredulously.

"How would they learn from this if you didn't tell them how to go about problems better?" Augusta added.

"They'll begin to think it's okay to repeat actions like this when circumstances pop up," Filius frowned, "especially for Mr. Potter as he's had no proper authority figure before."

Albus Dumbledore did not answer and the faith and respect his staff and students had in him dropped the further they read.

"**They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.**

'**We should have got more than ten points,' Ron grumbled."**

The teachers sighed.

"While impressive, Mr. Weasley, we do not approve of students risking their lives in this school," Pomona said lightly, though she glanced at the headmaster uncertainly.

"'**Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's.'**

'**Good of her to get us out of trouble like that,' Ron admitted. 'Mind you, we **_**did**_** save her.'"**

"She wouldn't have been in there if it weren't for you," Megan Jones pointed out from the Hufflepuff table.

Ron felt a twinge of guilt in his chest, but made no comment.

"'**She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her,' Harry reminded him."**

"At least one of them admitted to it," Justin whispered.

"**They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.**

'**Pig snout,' they said and entered.**

**The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said**

'**Thanks', and hurried off to get plates.**

**But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them."**

Hermione glanced over at Harry in amusement as everyone else shook their heads in amazement.

"What a way to start a friendship," Padma commented, looking over at the three.

"But what about all their fights?" Terry asked.

The Gryffindors all glanced at each other, knowing that there were still plenty of arguments in the trio. Hermione for her part was staring at Harry in amusement.

"I'm pretty sure I'm remembering that week after differently than you. It was all incredibly awkward until you had Ron apologize for his earlier comments and proceeded to apologize yourself," she pointed out. Harry flushed.

"I counted you as a friend the moment you lied to protect us," he said quietly.

Hermione smiled at Harry as everyone around them watched the trio in exasperated confusion.


	14. Chapter 11: Quidditch

Colin handed the book over to Terry Boot who had held his hand out towards the Gryffindor table.

"Chapter Eleven **Quidditch**," he read out.

The Gryffindors all grinned while the Slytherins groaned.

"Not that game again," Graham Montague complained.

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs muffled their laughter remembering the ending of a very memorable game.

"Isn't that the one where his broom…?" Blaise whispered to Daphne and Theo. Both nodded glancing at Harry who was currently receiving high-fives from the twins.

"**As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy grey and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning…bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit-fur gloves and enormous beaverskin boots.**

**The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the House Championship."**

The Gryffindors cheered as the Slytherins scowled.

"Not that it really mattered," Harry said mournfully.

"It wasn't your fault," Ron pat his arm. Hermione nodded.

"You weren't conscious for the last game. You can't help that," she pointed out.

"Not conscious?" Remus yelled out, staring at the trio.

The other adults and students all looked over.

"Oh, that's right," Susan sat up, "I forgot he had been in the hospital by then."

Amelia eyed her niece.

"Why was he in the hospital wing?" she questioned, glancing over at Dumbledore who was frowning openly for once as everyone discussed the past. Susan shrugged.

"We were never really told. We only knew Harry saved something inside the school, but nobody ever said what it was or how he saved it," Hannah commented. Amelia frowned, writing in her notes.

"**Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Harry didn't know which was worse – people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him, holding a mattress."**

"Definitely those assuming I'd be brilliant," Harry reflected quietly to those around him, "I kept thinking about how much I could mess up."

Ron and Hermione shook their heads, sharing a look.

"**It was really lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend."**

Hermione smiled, pleased at that. Harry rolled his eyes, laughing.

"**He didn't know how he'd have got through all his homework without her, what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do. She had also lent him **_**Quidditch through the Ages**_**, which turned out to be a very interesting read."**

"How is it Hermione got you to read that book before Ron did?" George asked, amused.

"Yeah, Ron's obsessed with it," Fred added. Harry shrugged.

"I didn't have a copy of it with me," Ron defended.

"You could have gotten it from the library," Dean pointed out.

Ron huffed, crossing his arms and turning away. He smacked a snickering Harry's arm as Terry read on.

"**Harry learnt that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473;"**

All the Quidditch fans sighed.

"That must have been an amazing game," Ron mused. Harry nodded as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Boys."

"**that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert."**

The twins grinned.

"I'd still love to know how they managed that," George said, Fred nodding enthusiastically. Molly eyed them suspiciously but didn't comment.

"**Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll"**

The teachers all glanced at the girl who determinedly did not look at the staff table. Ron snickered as a few students had a similar dubious look on their face. Hermione slapped him on the arm making him yelp.

"**and she was much nicer for it."**

She repeated herself on Harry's arm who jumped.

"Hey! That wasn't in my perspective," he defended.

She stared at him until he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine, so I might _agree_ with the idea," he admitted. Hermione only rolled her eyes at them both. Ron and Harry shared a commiserating look.

"**The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire which could be carried around in a jam jar."**

Hermione twitched then paled as the fire reminded her about her own actions during the quidditch match.

"Oh Merlin, Snape's going to kill me," she whispered frantically. Ron and Harry looked at her, concerned, before gasping.

"We have the aurors and Madam Bones here," Harry reassured her.

None of them took note of the adults sitting near them eyeing them suspiciously.

"**They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard."**

Three tables groaned in frustration.

"Tough luck you three," Dean said sadly.

Snape narrowed his eyes, trying to remember that day.

"**Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping."**

Snape glared at the boy who noticed and only grinned back.

The adults glanced over curiously but didn't ask anything.

"**Harry, Ron and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed."**

"It's not strictly against the rules," Minerva said, eyeing Snape, "though I can understand your concerns. Most teacher wouldn't take it away."

"**Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.**

'**What's that you've got there, Potter?'**

**It was **_**Quidditch through the Ages**_**. Harry showed him.**

'**Library books are not to be taken outside the school,' said Snape. 'Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor.'"**

"That is _not_ a rule, Severus Snape," Minerva snapped, bristling, "How dare you make up such ridiculous reasons to harass a student."

Snape ignored her and all the glares sent his way but grimaced at the idea of reading every year like this.

"'**He's just made that rule up,' Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. 'Wonder what's wrong with his leg?'**

'**Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him,' said Ron bitterly."**

Molly looked at her son disapprovingly, but Ron crossed his arms defensively and said nothing.

"**The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them."**

The teachers all glanced at the trio.

"Lucky," Seamus muttered, "wish she'd check ours."

"We can do a study group," Hermione offered her housemates. All of whom looked at her in interest.

Minerva couldn't keep a smile off her face at the thought of all her lions working together.

"**She would never let them copy ('How will you learn?'),"**

The adults relaxed, Minerva and Filius smiling over at Hermione.

"**but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway."**

"I tell them where they're missing information and what chapter to find it in. I don't just tell them what to write," Hermione defended instantly, though most of the teachers didn't look concerned about that.

"We know you wouldn't cheat Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall assured her.

"**Harry felt restless. He wanted **_**Quidditch through the Ages**_** back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Why should he be afraid of Snape?"**

"So many reasons," Neville whispered, looking at Harry in horror.

Many of the students were staring at Harry as though he had lost it.

"**Getting up, he told Ron and Hermione he was going to ask Snape if he could have it.**

'**Rather you than me,' they said together,"**

Harry snorted.

"True friends," Harry said, laughing at them both.

"I stand by those words," Ron grinned. Hermione smiled at them both.

"**but Harry had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers listening."**

"He most certainly would not," Pomona said, frowning over at the potion's professor.

"It's a good plan," Theo acknowledged grudgingly, though he didn't like all the negativity towards his Head of House. His friends agreed, frowning in consternation.

They liked Professor Snape. He was protective of them, but a few could see how it looked from Harry's perspective and were uncomfortable with such blatant attacks on him personally. It reminded them too much of how they were treated by many of the students. They usually didn't care specifically because of that, but they knew the teachers never acted as biased as their house head did.

"**He made his way down to the staff room and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing.**

**Perhaps Snape had left the book in there? It was worth a try. He pushed the door ajar and peered inside – and a horrible scene met his eyes."**

Everyone looked over at Terry curiously who looked a bit green as he read on.

"**Snape and Filch were inside, alone."**

The faces made around the room would have been hilarious if not for the glower coming from Professor Snape as he looked around. The teachers were looking over dubiously.

"**Snape was holding his robes above his knees."**

"Stop pausing like that, Boot," Snape growled out as many student's faces went green.

The Slytherins were horrified. The Weasley twins were gagging, only mildly exaggerated. Harry bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"**One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages."**

Many of the students and adults released relieved breaths.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Justin sighed out, before blinking, "not that I want the professor injured." He quickly backtracked as Snape glared at him. His friends and those around him all laughed quietly at the expression on his face.

"**Blasted thing,' Snape was saying. 'How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?'"**

Everyone but the staff looked over at the man whose mask was firmly in place.

"Why were you in the room with the Cerberus?" Amelia asked suspiciously.

"I'm sure Professor Snape had a good reason," Dumbledore defended, not concerned in the least. Amelia frowned at them both but pressed no further.

"**Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but –**

'**POTTER!'"**

"Dang," the twins muttered.

"Busted," Anthony added. Harry sighed dramatically.

"Stupid Potter Luck," he mourned.

His friends and Remus all smiled at that.

"**Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped.**

'**I just wondered if I could have my book back.'"**

Remus shook his head, chuckling.

"Nerves of steel," Ernie praised, "but completely mad."

Harry stuck his tongue out at the Hufflepuff who snickered with others in their year.

"'**GET OUT! OUT!'**

**Harry left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. He sprinted back upstairs.**

'**Did you get it?' Ron asked as Harry joined them. 'What's the matter?'**

**In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd seen."**

The teachers sighed.

"This can't be good," Filius mused.

"'**You know what this means?' he finished breathlessly. 'He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Hallowe'en!"**

Snape scowled, not bothering to defend himself. Many of the students, however, were whispering together, glancing at the professor every few seconds.

"**That's where he was going when we saw him – he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to create a diversion!'"**

"I should have taken that bet," Ron mourned.

"Thank goodness you didn't," Harry grinned.

"Though it was a good leap since the troll _was_ a diversion," Hermione commented, "just the wrong teacher."

The Weasleys, Augusta and Remus all looked at the teens before sharing a look of dawning comprehension.

"**Hermione's eyes were wide.**

'**No – he wouldn't,' she said. 'I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe.'"**

"I bow to your infinite wisdom," Harry said dramatically, bowing at the waist. Ron snorted as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"'**Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something,' snapped Ron."**

"I certainly don't think all of them are now," Hermione whispered sadly.

"Hey, we still have some good teachers," Harry consoled her as he smiled at Remus.

Remus smiled warmly at all three children.

"'**I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?'"**

"Well you should all feel lucky you got to learn much earlier than we did," Ron called out grouchily, "We spent months figuring it out."

"You shouldn't have been able to figure it out at all," Molly scolded him.

Ron grinned sheepishly at his mom.

"**Harry went to bed with his head buzzing with the same question. Neville was snoring loudly, but Harry couldn't sleep. He tried to empty his mind – he needed to sleep, he had to, he had his first Quidditch match in a few hours – but the expression on Snape's face when Harry had seen his leg wasn't easy to forget."**

Many of the students shuddered.

"I'd have nightmares," Dean said, shivering.

"It certainly didn't inspire sunshine and rainbows," Harry agreed solemnly.

"**The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match."**

"It was certainly an interesting match," Cedric added, glancing at Harry.

Harry frowned, not enjoying the memory of his first game. Remus and Padfoot watched him in concern, not sure why he didn't seem happy about it.

"'**You've got to eat some breakfast.'**

'**I don't want anything.'**

'**Just a bit of toast,' wheedled Hermione.**

'**I'm not hungry.'**

**Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking on to the pitch."**

"You were nervous?" Justin asked, surprised.

"Of course, I was," Harry said defensively, "it was my first game of quidditch ever."

"But you always look so calm with, well, everything," Susan added. Harry shrugged.

"I'm not some superhero. I get scared just as easily as the next person," he told her, frowning as many people began muttering.

"Were you scared for the First Task?" Padma asked curiously. Harry stared at her for a moment.

"Are you telling me someone wouldn't be terrified about facing a dragon at fourteen? Or any age for that matter?" Harry asked back.

Most people shared glances with their friends, their rose-tinted lens of the Boy-Who-Lived cracking more at such obvious normal reactions.

"'**Harry, you need your strength,' said Seamus Finnigan. 'Seekers are always the ones who get nobbled by the other team.'**

'**Thanks, Seamus,' said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages."**

Those around Seamus grimaced as he looked around, offended.

"Oi, there's nothing wrong with my food choices," he defended. Dean pat his back consolingly but didn't say anything to help.

"**By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.**

**Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. "**

"The West Ham fan, seriously?" Dean asked Harry who grinned.

"Hey, I have to remember people somehow," Harry laughed. Dean rolled his eyes, amused.

"**As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said **_**Potter for President**_** and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colours."**

Minerva smiled at her lions, pride obvious. The older Gryffindors whooped for the group who all flushed, laughing. Harry smiled, remembering how nice it felt to see the banner.

"**Meanwhile, in the changing rooms, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).**

**Wood cleared his throat for silence.**

'**OK, men,' he said.**

'**And women,' said Chaser Angelina Johnson.**

'**And women,' Wood agreed. 'This is it.'**

'**The big one,' said Fred Weasley.**

'**The one we've all been waiting for,' said George.**

'**We know Oliver's speech by heart,' Fred told Harry. 'We were in the team last year.'"**

The Gryffindor team all laughed, remembering their old captain.

"Whoever becomes captain next year better have a new speech ready," Harry commented, glancing at the girls who were clearly in agreement.

"'**Shut up, you two,' said Wood. 'This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it.'**

**He glared at them all as if to say, 'Or else.'"**

The twins sighed.

"Ah, classic Oliver," George said.

"Win or die trying," Fred added, nodding.

"Not literally, of course," Arthur said, watching his sons who paused and stared at their dad. They didn't clarify. Arthur frowned.

"'**Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you.'**

**Harry followed Fred and George out of the changing room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked on to the pitch to loud cheers."**

"**Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the pitch, waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.**

'**Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you,' she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint, a fifth-year."**

The Slytherins grumbled but nobody contradicted the idea. They weren't known for playing completely clean.

"**Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing **_**Potter for President **_**over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver."**

His year mates grinned over at him as Harry smiled.

"Aw, we love you too, mate," Ron cooed. Harry rolled his eyes, shoving Ron's arm as he laughed.

"'**Mount your brooms, please.'**

**Harry clambered on to his Nimbus Two Thousand.**

**Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.**

'**And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too –'**

'**JORDAN!'**

'**Sorry, Professor.'"**

"I stand by my statement," Lee said, grinning at Angelina who laughed with Alicia and Katie.

McGonagall sighed in exasperation.

"**The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall."**

The Gryffindors snickered as a few other students chuckled. He _was_ a rather amusing announcer. Poor McGonagall.

"**come on, now, Angelina – Keeper Bletchley dives – misses – GRYFFINDOR SCORE!'**

**Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins."**

Similar reactions were happening in the great hall, much to the other schools' amusement.

"**Budge up there, move along.'**

'**Hagrid!'**

**Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.**

'**Bin watchin' from me hut,' said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars round his neck, 'But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?'**

'**Nope,' said Ron. 'Harry hasn't had much to do yet.'"**

"Way to jinx me," Harry complained to an abashed Ron.

Remus looked between the two in concerned confusion.

"'**Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin',' said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skywards at the speck that was Harry.**

**Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.**

'**Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch,' Wood had said. 'We don't want you attacked before you have to be.'"**

Viktor nodded approvingly. It was definitely a popular strategy though less effective in the professional games.

"**When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loopthe-loops to let out his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannon ball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it."**

The twins shared a surprised glance before looking at Harry curiously.

"'**All right there, Harry?' he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously towards Marcus Flint.**

'**Slytherin in possession,' Lee Jordan was saying. 'Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Bell and speeds towards the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?'**

**A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear."**

The Slytherins all muttered in annoyance as Pucey hunched down in his seat.

"**Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downwards after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled towards the Snitch – all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in mid-air to watch."**

All the quidditch fans shook their heads in disappointment.

"You shouldn't just stop playing," Viktor commented, his tone scolding. Both teams chasers looked sheepishly at the quidditch star.

"**Harry was faster than Higgs – he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead – he put on an extra spurt of speed – **

**WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below – Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose and Harry's broom span off course, Harry holding on for dear life."**

Annoyed mutters rang through the room.

"'**Foul!' screamed the Gryffindors.**

**Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goalposts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again."**

"**Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, 'Send him off, ref! Red card!'"**

The muggleborns and some half blood laughed while most of the purebloods looked at them, confused.

"'**This isn't football, Dean,' Ron reminded him. 'You can't send people off in Quidditch – and what's a red card?'**

**But Hagrid was on Dean's side.**

'**They oughta change the rules, Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air.'"**

"That's pretty common in professional quidditch, though," Lisa Turpin commented.

"Yeah, but it's not allowed when a Seeker is after the snitch," Terry answered before reading again.

"**Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.**

'**So – after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating – '**

'**Jordan!' growled Professor McGonagall.**

'**I mean, after that open and revolting foul – '**

'_**Jordan, I'm warning you**_** – '"**

Many of the students snickered as McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"'**All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure,"**

The twins snorted along with many of the older Gryffindors.

"**so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession.'**

**It was as Harry dodged another Bludger which went spinning dangerously past his head that it happened."**

Everyone quieted down as the adults sat up, noting the students' reactions.

"**His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch."**

Amelia's eyes widened, sharing a glance with Kingsley. Remus clutched Harry's arm as Padfoot whined.

"Why is it always you?" Remus whispered quietly.

"**For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.**

**It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off."**

Molly stared at Harry worriedly, wanting to bring him into a hug but was beat to it by Remus.

Harry pat Remus' arm and Padfoot's head.

"I was alright," he assured them.

"**But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back towards the Gryffindor goalposts; he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time out – and then he realised that his broom was completely out of his control."**

"**He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zig-zagging through the air and every now and then making violent swishing movements which almost unseated him."**

"That's horribly dark magic," Amelia commented in consternation.

Harry's friends watched him worriedly, remembering that he was okay and this had already happened but Ron and Hermione did not feel at all comforted, at least marginally aware of what was happening.

"**Lee was still commentating.**

'**Slytherin in possession – Flint with the Quaffle – passes Spinnet – passes Bell – hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose – only joking, Professor – Slytherin score – oh no ...'**

**The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely."**

Lee frowned, looking down. The twins bumped his shoulders.

"Hey, it wasn't up to you to notice something like that," George said. Fred nodded with the other team members.

"Nobody noticed at first," Fred added.

"**It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went."**

The tension in the room soared as Remus' breathing grew agitated. Harry wasn't as concerned as everyone else. Though he was a bit uncomfortable with the concerned looks of his friends, he reveled in the feeling a being cared for, if only in his mind.

"'**Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing,' Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. 'If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom ... but he can't have ...'**

**Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands."**

"Finally," Molly exclaimed, "did you manage to stop it?"

She looked up at the teachers who all looked at each other uncomfortably. Molly narrowed her eyes angrily, turning back towards Harry and the kids.

"**His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand."**

Harry yelped as Remus' grip increased, causing him to let go.

"Sorry," Remus said guiltily but Harry waved him off.

Hesitantly, Harry leaned against Remus' side gaining a grateful smile from Moony. Padfoot whined at them, gaining a few glances from students around them.

"'**Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?' Seamus whispered."**

The adults and Viktor shook their heads.

"Brooms don't break that easily," Amelia said, glancing at Harry worryingly.

"'**Can't have,' Hagrid said, his voice shaking. 'Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark Magic – no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand.'"**

Most heads turned towards the teachers instinctively.

"**At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd."**

Amelia and the aurors nodded in approval.

"'**What are you doing?' moaned Ron, grey-faced.**

'**I knew it,' Hermione gasped. 'Snape – look.''**

Snape stiffened as eyes stared at him accusingly. He withheld a snarl as whispers broke out.

"**Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering non-stop under his breath."**

Harry looked around at all the angry glances at Snape and felt a need to speak up.

"It wasn't him," Harry called out.

Everyone turned towards him, making him flush at the attention, but didn't waver.

"It was someone else," he added.

"Who?" Amelia asked.

Harry motioned towards the book making quite a few people grumble in annoyance.

Snape sneered, mildly surprised at being defended again and hating it just as much the first time. Unfortunately, his word did not hold much with those in the Great Hall and Dumbledore's credibility was steadily going down as well.

"'**He's doing something – jinxing the broom,' said Hermione.**

'**What should we do?'**

'**Leave it to me.'"**

Snape sat up, narrowing his eyes at the nervous witch.

Hermione tugged on her hair, hiding behind Ron and Harry. Everyone had looked over, curious about what she would do.

"**Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer."**

Harry sighed as Remus tensed again, reminded of the situation.

"I was fine," Harry whispered.

"That doesn't matter. You should have never been in danger in the first place, Cub," Remus whispered back. Harry smiled to himself at the nickname.

"**The whole crowd were on their feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely on to one of their brooms, but it was no good – every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell."**

Remus sent the twins a grateful look which they shrugged off. They couldn't shrug off the hug their mother gave them, though.

"**Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing."**

The other tables scowled at that as the teachers shook their heads. The Slytherins made no reaction though Viktor frowned.

"They should have stopped the game," he said.

"'**Come on, Hermione,' Ron muttered desperately.**

**Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front."**

The adults looked at the book contemplatively while many of the students snickered.

"**Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand and whispered a few, well chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand on to the hem of Snape's robes."**

"GANGER!" Snape yelled, standing up.

Hermione yelped as Ron and Harry stood in front of her.

"She thought you were cursing Harry!" Ron yelled.

Everyone else was looking at her comically.

"They're all bonkers," Anthony said admiringly. The Ravenclaws around him agreed, more than a little amazed at her guts.

As the teachers made Snape sit, Harry and Ron sat back down.

"Not much we can do about it now, this was three years ago," Albus said consolingly. Snape glared at him but remained silent.

"**It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realise that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job."**

A few couldn't help but laugh at the image but made sure they were quiet about it.

**Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket she scrambled back along the row – Snape would never know what had happened."**

Hermione sighed as Ron and Harry laughed.

"Well, you had three years for him to get over it," Lavender said, trying to hold off a smile while the others snickered.

"**It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom."**

Sighs of relief rang out through the room which soon was filled with confusion. Most could not figure out who actually cursed him if Harry said Snape didn't do it.

"'**Neville, you can look!' Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes."**

Neville turned red at the few laughs he heard but smiled when Harry grinned at him.

"Thanks for caring," Harry told him sincerely.

"**Harry was speeding towards the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick – he hit the pitch on all fours – coughed – and something gold fell into his hand."**

The Slytherins groaned as many began to laugh, Remus being the loudest.

"Oh that's classic," he said, grinning at Harry and ruffling his hair.

"'**I've got the Snitch!' he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion."**

Viktor glanced over curiously at the younger Champion.

"Vould you like to play a game?" he asked Harry who perked up.

"Sure, we all could. Cedric's a seeker too," Harry added, grinning at the idea of flying. Cedric smiled gratefully at being included as Viktor nodded in agreement.

Everyone began looking forward to watching that match.

"'**He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it,' Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference – Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the result – Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty."**

The Gryffindors cheered and laughed while the other houses just shook their heads.

"**Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione.**

'**It was Snape,' Ron was explaining. 'Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you.'"**

"So now the question is what exactly he was doing," Warrington muttered to the older years, staring at their Head of House.

"'**Rubbish,' said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. 'Why would Snape do somethin' like that?'**

**Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth."**

Ron shook his head in exasperation.

"Hey, honest is the best policy, right?" Harry defended.

"Not when it gets you into trouble," Fred answered, George nodding his head vehemently in agreement.

"Don't corrupt him," Molly scolded them. Harry laughed at their not-so-innocent expressions.

"'**I found out something about him,' he told Hagrid. 'He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Hallowe'en. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding.'**

**Hagrid dropped the teapot.**

'**How do you know about Fluffy?' he said."**

"Fluffy?" nearly everyone in the room called out, staring at the half giant incredulously.

"O' course," Hagrid said, not understanding the confusion.

"'_**Fluffy**_**?'**

'**Yeah – he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the –'"**

"Hagrid," the teachers groaned. He looked away guiltily.

"'**Yes?' said Harry eagerly.**

'**Now, don't ask me any more,' said Hagrid gruffly. 'That's top secret, that is.'"**

Minerva sighed, not surprised he almost gave away the secret, but relieved he hadn't.

"'**But Snape's trying to steal it.'**

'**Rubbish,' said Hagrid again. 'Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort.'**

'**So why did he just try and kill Harry?' cried Hermione.**

**The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape."**

"The fact you would believe he was trying to kill him shows you already didn't hold much respect for him," Remus said quietly.

Hermione looed down, uncomfortable with the idea of not respecting an adult, but unable to argue the fact.

"'**I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!'**

'**I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!' said Hagrid hotly. 'I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student!"**

"He might try to poison them, though," Harry muttered angrily to himself.

Remus whipped his head around, but said nothing for the moment, wanting to get through the chapter before freaking out. They'd be eating probably as it was quite late and he wanted a chance to talk to Harry with Sirius.

"**Now, listen to me, all three of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel –'"**

Minerva wanted to bang her head against the table but refrained. Hagrid looked down at the table, remembering how much danger his favorite trio was put in that year.

"'**Aha!' said Harry. 'So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?'**

**Hagrid looked furious with himself."**

Amelia shook her head, not impressed but the half-giant looked upset enough.

"That's the end of that chapter," Terry called out.

Albus stood, catching everyone's attention.

"We'll have supper and if there is time, we shall read one more chapter," he declared, trying to get some semblance of control over the situation.


End file.
